A Cursed Life
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: A young vampire ends up at beacon. Meanwhile Ozpin is searching for answer's as to who this vampire truly is. Will Simone be able to keep her secrets? And if they come to light what will it mean for those around her? Or will the one's pursuing her take her before it even matter's? Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I made the first chapter super long. Most chapter's will be shorter. So yeah enjoy. Please give it a proper try. There is a lot of talking in some parts. Especially the beginning.**

 **Chapter 1 A New Life, An Assassin, And Secret's.  
**

* * *

A girl stumbled through alleys and back streets. The girl had cuts all over and a knife in her arm. The wounds were not what concerned her they would heal soon enough. No what concerned the girl was her newfound lack of blood. The girl was gonna need to feed soon. The girl had just barely shaken her pursuers. Though as she stumbled through the alleys she caught the smell of cheap cologne. As she exited the alley she saw the source of the irritating smell. Some men in black suits were entering a dust shop with a guy in a white suit.

The girl stumbled closer listening to them from across the street. "You shouldn't get involved Simone. You will regret it." The girl whispered without emotion to herself. But before she could decide one way or the other one of thugs came through the window. A girl in a red cloak was standing over him. She had a large scythe. _'Well I could leave and maybe go insane from hunger or I could stay and possible take care of that.'_ Simone was not sure how long she had before she could no longer think properly. So Simone decided to watch the fight and hope the opportunity to feed would arise.

The girl in the red cloak made short work of the thugs but the man in white ran to a roof top. The girl followed closed behind. Simone groaned as the shadows near her grew darker. Simone then stepped into them exiting on the roof. The criminal threw a dust crystal to the feet of the girl in the red cloak. Simone sighed and the shadows around her again deepen. This time though they stretch out snatching the crystal into Simone's hands. The criminal follows the shadows with understanding in his eyes. As he saw Simone he hurried to the front of the bullhead. "We have a vampire." He said to a women who traded places with him. The women had a red dress with glowing orange patterns.

Just as the woman was about to attack a huntress with platinum blonde hair launched an attack on the bullhead. The bullhead quickly left as the woman made fire pillars burst up from the ground. The huntress got her and the cloaked girl out of danger. Simone decided to stumble forward and then promptly fall face first onto the roof.

* * *

Simone woke up in an unfamiliar room on a bed which she was strapped to. The room was white and there was a curtain around her bed. If Simone did not know better she would assume this was some kinda hospital. But no one would take her to one of those. And no hospital would even consider taking her. _'What a fine mess your conscience has landed you in. Lets just hope this does not turn into a repeat of last time...'_ Simone laid there depressed as she heard someone approaching. Then the door opened and she could smell perfume. She remembered it as the huntress' smell.

"Can we get this torture or whatever you have planned over with?" Simone said without emotion. The woman stopped moving for a moment before coming up to the curtain and pulling it open. "I would never torture someone. And why would I take you to a hospital if I was planning to harm you?" The blonde said staring at the young girl. "Yeah right treating a vampire criminal is a punishable offence. You know under the old laws. So unless miraculously those laws have changed no hospital should be willing to take me."

The blond sighed. "I am professor Glynda Goodwitch a huntress. I took you to Beacon academies private hospital. The doctor who treated you is under orders to keep what you are hidden. Ozpin headmaster of beacon shall be here shortly to speak with you." Glynda said watching the girl strapped to the bed start to cry blood tears. Glynda was pretty sure the girl thought this was some kinda cruel joke. But she had no clue what to say to the girl to make her understand. That was when the girl turned to where the door was.

Moments later Ozpin walked in cane in one hand mug in the other. "Hello I am Ozpin. I can assure you we do not agree with how Vampires are treated." Ozpin said in his calm voice before sipping his coffee. "Bullshit!" Simone yells and struggles against her binds. The binds were clearly barely holding her. "Glynda remove the restraints."Ozpin said. Glynda stared at him for a moment before using her semblance to undo them. Simone jumped from the bed pulling the curtain open. Simone seeing there were no windows then backed up into a corner away from Ozpin and Glynda. Looking scared.

"I can assure you we do not mean you any harm. In fact I would like to help you. I would like to invite you into my school. You would no longer need to live on the streets working with criminals just to survive. But if you turn me down then you may leave and return to the streets." Ozpin said solemnly. "All I ask is you hear me out before you decide." Ozpin asked as he moved so Simone had a clear path to the door. Glynda followed his lead stepping out of Simone's way.

Ozpin waiting for a moment but getting none as Simone eyed the door he continued. "Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked. "Simone." was the only response he got. "Well Simone this is Glynda. She is a teacher at my school. And one of my closest friends. She would be your combat teacher." Ozpin looked to Glynda. "Nice to meet you Simone I apologize if I did anything to frighten you." Glynda said sincerely. "Right with that out of the way. Simone just to clarify I am not doing this simply out of the goodness of my heart. Though that is a part of it. I am doing this because if I can make a vampire into a successful huntress, then it will go a long way to getting rid of the old laws."

Simone finally looked back at Ozpin using all of her senses to look for any sign of this being a lie. Finding none Simone slowly takes a seat on the bed. "And why do you want to get rid of those laws?" Simone asked returning to her normal close to emotionless state. "Well I have met vampires who were foul and evil and I have met vampires who sacrificed themselves to save stranger's. Just like I have with humans. In fact Some of the best people I have met were vampires." Ozpin said thinking back on his life and all the sorts of people he has met.

Simone again sensed no sigh of a lie. "Do you even really know anything about vampires? We are the cursed. We are damned to suffer for all time. Even I understand that. And I am only 16. I think." Simone said sadness slowly filling her voice and face. Blood tears started falling again and Simone pulled her legs up burying her face in her knee's. Glynda sighed and went over to Simone grabbing a box of tissue's. Glynda then lifted Simone's face from her knees and used the tissues to wipe the blood tears away. Simone was shocked as this was a first for her. Simone was pretty sure this was something people did to comfort a crying people.

"Why are you both being so nice? I just cant understand it..." Simone said as she started to cry. Glynda sat next to her putting her arm around Simone's shoulders holding the young girl close. "Well we are and will continue to." Glynda said softly to the girl she was trying to comfort. "Simone I know a lot about vampires. Far more then most people. Such as how your heart still beats despite no pulse and your cold body. I also know you feed because your body does not produce blood despite needing it. I also know the sun has far less effect on you then most people believe. I also know you yourself are a pure blood vampire. Which makes the fact you were in the middle of Vale highly unusual. I had thought all pure bloods fled to make there secluded settlements. along with most of there half blood kin. I know bloodlines have a big effect on every factor of the 'curse'. So could you tell me a bit about your bloodline?"

Simone had stopped crying part way through. "How do you know so much? And I guess I can tell you what I know. Its not much though. I have never met another of my bloodline. I could survive about an hour with my skin in direct sunlight. Though if I have a big hood and something covering my hands I could be out in the sun for a few hours without any worse then a few first degree burns. If the day is not to sunny or I have ample shade I could probably manage to be out for most of the day. I would rather not risk second degree burns though. They suck. A lot. Uh what else oh yeah my shadow manipulation ability's are better then most vampires. I basically have a vault in the shadows. And If I am well fed I can make the shadows solid rather easily."

Ozpin nods slowly. "That does sound impressive. If I am not mistaken the shadows actually allow you to access a sorta pocket dimension yes? And its anchored to your shadow correct? Iv never understood how vampires could make solid shadows though." Simone again looks astonished at his knowledge. "That is how the scientist explained it to me yes. He said that the reason mine is so big is because my bloodline was born of shadow or something. Its why if I am fully covered I can survive in the sun so long. I can deepen the shadows in my clothes. However my illusions are not great. I can barely hide my scar's."

Ozpin nods thinking about the other bloodlines he knew. "Makes sense seeing as how you have such powerful control over shadows." Glynda stared at Simone she knew from when she brought the girl in that she has a lot of scar's. "Oh and my senses are even more sensitive then most vampires. I have a hard time with all the noise and smells of the city. It can be pretty overwhelming. I find it helps to have something to focus on. But back to bloodline stuff. I am not as strong or fast as most vampires. I'm still stronger and faster then most people. Oh I am particularly weak to silver. Just touching it for a moment gives me second degree burns." Simone said the last thing clearly from experience.

Ozpin nodded sadly to the girl. It was clear to him she had experienced many terrible things. "So will you accept my offer?" Ozpin asked softly. Simone slowly nodded as her response burying her face in her knee's. "Alright we will have to make a fake identity. Perhaps claim you are Glynda's niece? Or perhaps claim she has adopted you? That should work." Ozpin said seeing Glynda glare at him a bit. "Fine Ozpin." She said getting her tablet out letting go of Simone and typing some stuff up. "Simone do you have a last name?" Glynda asks slowly turning to look at her 'daughter'. Simone thought about it for a bit. "Well the scientist I used to hang around would call me Astroya. He refused to tell me why." Glynda slowly nodded and put that down for the girls last name. "So you are now Simone Astroya my adoptive daughter. Of course it will still be a little while before the paper's go through." Glynda said softly to the girl. Glynda had not expected this. Though she suspects Ozpin had planned this possibility out.

"Well Simone you are now a student at my school. We can discuss things to help make you comfortable later after you rest up some more. And the doctor will come in a bit later with more blood. We will need to help you prepare for classes before they start." Ozpin got up to leave Glynda though decided to stay a bit longer. "I should probably get to know my new daughter at least a little bit. Is there anything you do when you are having a hard time?" Glynda asked in her soft voice. "I enjoy milk shakes. Though I cant eat solid food I can consume liquids. Though not often. And I don't get anything out of it. And uh what do you enjoy drinking?" Simone asked unsure how to do 'small talk'. At least she was pretty sure that's what this was. "I enjoy tea." Glynda said before continuing there chat.

* * *

Simone was staying with Glynda for the time being. Glynda had been helping her study as well as training her to fight. Glynda was very glad Simone was a quick study. Apparently vampires were incapable of forgetting. Especially things they want to forget. It makes it easy for there minds to get jumbled if they do not constantly work to keep there mind organized. However Simone found it hard with how much noise was constantly bombarding her distracting her.

So Glynda got her a fancy headset with a built in music device that were supposedly pretty good at blocking noise. Simone now wore them most of the time playing the music loaded into them. Simone could still hear better then any human through the headset and music but it was a lot less then her normal. Simone now wore hooded long coats and trench coats mostly black a few white or gray. With black gloves, boots and pants. Her shirts were long sleeved and some were button up and others not.

Simone kept a black parasol around for when it was particularly sunny. The extra shade it provided was nice. "Simone today we will be working on figuring out your weapon. Or weapons. Then we will have the school's weapon forging teacher help you make a weapon." Glynda said taking her over to the forge room. There they met a lady who was even taller then Glynda. "Oh is this your daughter? You know I think it's nice you decided to adopt this girl." The woman said with a smile. "Yes this is Simone Astroya. She is a quick study so I am sure you two will be able to work out a weapon. I sadly have to go review some stuff for when the new students come in here in a few days." Glynda said quickly leaving. Simone tensed up a bit waiting for the lady to say something. "Oh Glynda probably did not tell you my name. I am Professor Jubilee. Nice to meet you Simone. So what kinda weapon were you thinking? It can also be a combination of weapons. Or have extra functions that kinda thing."

Simone thought about it for a bit before looking at the parasol in her hand. "I guess a weaponized parasol would be a good idea... A blade hidden in it. Maybe some kinda spike at the tip. If it could block blasts that would be useful. What do you think?" Jubilee nodded thinking about the idea looking at the parasol. "You could make it a rife as well. Then it would provide ranged attacks as well as melee and defense." Simone nodded. "Of course if it was also suitable as a bludgeon that would have it's uses as well. Of course if the parasol can block shots and such I am hoping it can block the sun effectively as well?" Simone asked watching Jubilee. "Of course. I already heard about your sensitive skin. Wouldn't want you getting sun burns for no reason." Jubilee said as happy as her name sounds.

Simone watched and listened as her and the teacher made the plans for her weapon. Despite Simone being new at it she was able to make an acceptable weapon bye the end of the day. Of course Jubilee did all the more complicated parts. But she was still very impressed with what Simone made. Simone then got to take it into the testing room and try it out. Simone opened it up. It was a solid black except the tip, the trigger and the side that held the slim blade. The handle of the parasol was striaght. Simone pushed the blade hilt up extending the tip of the blade out past the tip of the parasol. Simone smiled slightly and pulled the blade back. Simone then pulled the slim sword free. The sword was really just a blade that was a little shorter then the shaft of the parasol with a grip. Simone gave the blade a few swings satisfied with it. She slipped it back into it's place along the parasol shaft.

Jubilee carefully shot the opened parasol as Simone stood braced. The special cloth held just as intended. Simone closed it and shifted it to gun mode the blade pushing out slightly and the handle then placed her trigger finger on the trigger. Simone took a breath and pulled the trigger seeing a slim spike like thing fly from the tip and embed in a target. Simone smiled lightly again before grabbing it like the rifle it is. Simone cocked it by straightening the handle for a moment and aimed before firing again. Simone then fired the remaining 3 spikes as quick as she could. Simone then grabbed the bag Jubilee gave her full of extra ammo.

Simone picked one with a fire symbol on it and loaded the 5 spike cartridge into the handle of her parasol. Simone fired it and watched as a heating flaming spike embedded it's self into a dummy then set the dummy ablaze. "This is pretty cool. I am really glade you talked me into making it this way. And the spikes are really well suited for this I think." Jubilee smiled her wide smile and lead Simone into the forge room.

"I am glad you like it you know you could be a fantastic weapon smith if you wanted to be. I would love it if you joined the elective class I teach on weapon forging. I can always use someone with an aptitude for it." Simone nodded thinking about it. "I think that would be lovely. I enjoyed making it. But for now I need to go find Glynda. Thanks for the help." Simone gave a small bow and left with her new weapon and the duffel bag of ammo. As Simone walked through a darker hall she opened a door into her shadow and slid the duffel bag in.

* * *

Simone had found Glynda with Ozpin in the cafeteria. "Hey Glynda I finished my weapon. Hey Ozpin." Simone held her parasol out to Glynda. Glynda stared at first then noticed the trigger and other signs of its functions. "That is an interesting weapon Hun. Convenient I suppose. Kind of sinister though. But if you are happy with it then that's good. Did you enjoy making it?" Glynda asked noting the slight smile on Simone face. Simone nodded. "Yup I think I wanna take her elective class. I may be able to make some improvements."

Glynda smiled and was glad this was one of Simone's better days. Glynda had grown used to Simone typical start of only showing a little bit of emotion. But Glynda still could not get used to when Simone went completely emotionless. Today though Simone was showing emotion more then normal. Glynda was glad the few times a day turned out like that. Glynda always found herself smiling more on those days. Perhaps because they seemed to be the least common.

"Simone I am glad to see you doing well today. Also I had wanted to ask you a few questions about an idea to help your cover. You can drink things like meal replacement shakes and the such yes?" Ozpin asked wanting to make sure Simone was okay with the idea. "Yes Ozpin I can." Simone said having an idea what this cover may be. "Well if you just don't eat people will notice. However if you drink meal replacement shakes and smoothies it would help alleviate that concern. I could have the cafeteria staff make some for you at meals. We can also have our doctor friend right up something claiming you cant eat normal food. Do you think you can handle that?" Ozpin asked hoping it was acceptable. "If they are small and not to thick I think I can manage. May have to skip some meals every week though." Simone said tapping her chin.

"Alright I will have them stock up on ingredients and such. I don't suppose there is anything that may help with it?" Ozpin asked wanting to make it as easy as possible for Simone. "Well the scientist had told me mint has a soothing effect on vampires. It should help." Simone said before shrugging. "One of these days your gonna need to tell one of us about this scientist." Glynda said slightly annoyed. Simone never responded to questions about him. She also refused to give any reason why. It was quite vexing to Glynda.

Simone just brought her parasol up to rest on her shoulder. "So Ozpin what do you think of my weapon?" Ozpin looked at it. "I think it suits you pretty well. Unassuming but deadly. Yet also protective." Ozpin spoke before turning to watch his staff at work. "Well I think its about time I go and get some blood. I will see you tomorrow Ozpin. I will see you later tonight Glynda." Simone left the room and went back to Glynda's place via shadow. It was pretty tiring do to the distance. But once there Simone went and got a blood bag draining it. Simone then tossed it into the disposal bin Glynda set up for her.

For the rest of the day Simone studied the various required subjects. As well as some Glynda thought she should have a basic understanding of.

* * *

Simone stood out near where the air ships would be off loading people. Glynda had made her come out to try and make a friend. Simone had no idea how that was supposed to work but reluctantly agreed to try. Simone watched a blonde boy get off and puke into a nearby trash can. Simone unfortunately was just able to smell it from her spot about 15 feet away. Simone was glad in that moment that she had no gag reflex.

Simone then noticed the girl from the night she met Glynda walk off the air ship with a blonde girl. As they walked by Simone caught them referring to each other as sister's. Simone was glad the one in red had not recognized her. After them was a girl in white with a ton of luggage on a luggage cart. This girl smelled expensive so to speak. Behind her was a girl in black and white. She had a black bow on her head they seemed to stay very still in the breeze. Simone could smell cat on the girl. Simone realized the girl was a faunas and must be hiding ears under the bow.

A little bit later Simone looked over to see the girl in white yelling at the girl in the red cloak. A cloud of fire dust started forming and then exploded in both there faces. Simone was stepping closer when the secret faunas stepped in. The girl in white then stomped off with her stuff. The girl in black went her own way as well. The blonde boy stepped in and helped the girl in red up. They then walked off. Simone sighed and wondered off towards the assembly hall.

* * *

Ozpin gave an unusual speech before Glynda gathered everyone and lead them on a tour. Simone tagged along despite already knowing her way around okay. Simone was glad she had her parasol with her. She still was not sure what she was gonna call it. sense apparently people tended to name there weapons. But she was thinking Schatten Leichentuch. She was not sure though. As they arrived in the cafeteria there was food awaiting them. "Alright everyone our tour is almost over I suggest you eat. It will be getting dark soon." Glynda said causing them to disperse to get some food and find a place to sit.

Glynda grabbed a glass of some weird smoothie thing and took it to where Simone was sitting. Simone was sitting a bit off to the side. Glynda sat next to her and placed the glass down in front of her. "Hey Simone how is it going so far?" Glynda asked softly knowing she did not need to speak very loudly for Simone to hear her just fine. "It could be going worse. But I did not speak to anyone. I am not really sure what to say to them. I have mostly only spoken to criminals and homeless people." Simone said in her usual way. Only hints of emotion coming through. A girl in a red cloak came up to the table and sat across from Simone. A blonde girl sat down next to her.

Simone froze worried the girl knew she was a vampire. "Hey are you the person from the night of the dust robbery? I just wanted to say thanks for helping me. Though I don't know how you did it." Simone and Glynda both relaxed and released breaths they did not realize they were holding. "Uh yeah that was me. I am Simone. I am Glynda's adoptive daughter now." Simone said trailing off at the end. Glynda patted Simone back and stood up. "I will leave you three to get to know each other. Just know ms Rose that if you should hurt Simone in anyways there will be consequences." Glynda said in a authoritative voice before leaving.

"Bye Glynda see you later." Simone said before awkwardly taking a sip of her drink. "This one is really weird did they put kale, mushrooms, avocado's, banana's and strawberry's in this one?" Simone said taking another sip. "Yup they did." The blonde girl just stared at her for a moment before speaking up. "Weird smoothies aside. Hi I'm Yang nice to meet you." Yang held her hand out for a handshake. Simone slowly took her hand and shook it gently. Yang smiled a bit elbowing her sister. "I'm Ruby nice to actually meet you Simone. So Professor Goodwitch adopted you that night we kinda met? That's nice of her. I did not know she had that kinda side to her." Simone shrugged. "Basically. I was pretty beat up and living on the street's. I don't know what she is like around other students but she has only ever been kind to me. Well minus the first 15 minutes. But after that she has done her best to help me out."

Yang and Ruby both nodded. "Sounds like it was a good thing." Ruby said. "So why are you drinking some kinda bizarre health shake thing?" Yang asked eyeing the odd drink. "Oh I cant eat solid food anymore. Years on the street has messed up my stomach. Now I have to drink my meals. Nothing to solid. It is not to bad. Just means I end up drinking some weird things. Like this." Simone said holding the drink out to the two girls. Yang just stared at it and Ruby sniffed it then backed away. "Yeah this one is weird." Simone said as she had taste tested a bunch of recipe's. "They put mint in a lot of them if only a hint. Mint is soothing." Simone said more to herself then to the two at the table.

"Well I don't think mint would mix well with that." Ruby said thinking about how she imagined that tasting. "Probably not. So what brings you here?" Simone said downing some of the drink. "Well you seemed like you could use someone to talk to." Ruby said thinking about what to talk about now. "So what is your weapon?" Simone slowly pulls the parasol off her back and placed it on the table. "That is my weapon. It also blocks a lot of light." Simone said as Ruby looked it over noting various things about it. "My weapon is a bit big to show in here. But this is an neat weapon. Is that a detachable blade? And how accurate is the gun part?" Ruby asked examining the weapon.

"Well the blade can also be slid up to stick out of the end of the barrel. And it is very accurate in short to mid range it shoots spikes. Its not meant for very long range. I made this the other day with the help of Jubilee she teaches an elective weapon forging class." Simone said with a slight smile. "Cool I might take it. I love weapons." Ruby said excitedly. Simone finished the glass. "Right well I should go but I hope to see you again. maybe in that class. Bye Ruby Yang." Simone then stood and left opening the parasol as she left the building.

* * *

Simone laid on a mat on the ground in a room filled with stranger's. Simone was just glade she had her headset. The secret faunas took a seat on a mat close to Simone. The girl started reading. After a bit Ruby and Yang interrupted the girls reading. Ruby noticing Simone waved her over discreetly. Simone slowly walked over having to be cautious about faunas. They had pretty good senses making it harder to hide her lack of a scent. "Hey Ruby Yang. Who is this?" Simone said as she got over to Ruby. "Hello I am Blake." Blake said while still trying to read. "I am Simone nice to meet you." Simone said giving a slight bow.

"Hey why are you still fully dressed?" Ruby asked looking at Simone. "I don't feel very comfortable with so many people I don't know." Simone said softly her hands behind her back. "You could come sleep next to us. No one is there currently." Ruby offered. "I also don't have pajama's yet. Glynda is very busy so getting clothe's and such has been slow going." Simone said catching Blake attention. "Glynda? You mean Professor Goodwitch?" Blake asked. Simone nodded slowly. "Yeah she adopted me a couple weeks ago. Long story. But basically I'm 16 so I needed a guardian to sign off on my attending beacon. Plus I guess Ozpin thought I could use to have a mother figure." Simone shrugged a bit.

"Huh I heard she was incredibly strict." Blake said not able to picture Professor Goodwitch as a mother. Then again she did not really know her. And that was when the girl in white showed up. "Some of us are trying to sleep." She said before realizing who it was she was walking up to. "Oh no not you again!" The girl in white and Yang said in unison. Blake just sighed and blow her candle out rendering the room dark.

Simone grabbed her stuff and followed Ruby back over to her and Yang's spot. Simone took the spot next to Ruby. Simone slowed her breathing. Simone did not actually need to breath except to smell things or talk. It was however something she had gotten into the habit of doing. Simone faked being asleep late into the night. Simone only needed about 4 hours of sleep a night.

* * *

Simone was standing on a launch pad with her parasol in her hand. She had a kinda hook shot loaded into her gun at the moment. It was something Jubilee had insisted on and Simone now knew why. It could be useful for her landing strategy. Glynda made sure Simone had plenty of blood before coming out to the cliff. Simone was as ready as she could be. She had to hope that fate would be kind and give her Ruby or Yang for a partner. They seemed nice. And not very nosy if a bit curious. Which was good.

Simone's thinking was caught short though as her launch pad launched her into the forest. Simone waited till she was close to the branches and then shot her hook shot into a bigger branch. Simone was swung down then back up where she released the hook shots tether. Simone landed shakily on the branch nearly falling off. _'Well that worked out nicely. You should get moving though. No reason to dally.'_ Simone jumped from the branch and got a move on. Simone knew where she was going for the most part.

Simone was making great progress thanks to her enhanced speed. Simone was hoping to hear Ruby as she ran through the forest. But Simone did not run into anyone before arriving at the relics. Simone sighed and jumped up onto one of the pillar's. There Simone watched a few pairs come through staying out of sight. Then she saw Yang and Blake approach. "Hey Yang and Blake." Simone said looking over the edge at them. Yang looked up confused and Blake jumped surprised she did not notice another person. "Oh hey Simone what are you doing up there?" Yang asked. "Oh nothing much just waiting for someone who does not have a partner to show up." Simone sounded very bored as she talked. "Right well I guess we could wait for a bit with you if you want?" Blake cautiously offered.

"Sure if you want. It is pretty boring tho-" Simone was cut off be a scream in the distance. "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked looking over at her partner. Blake was staring up in shock. As Yang started to talk again Blake pointed up at Ruby falling straight down towards them. She was then hit mid air by a blonde boy flying through the air. They both landed safely in a tree. "Did you sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked. "I-" Yang was instantly interrupted by the sound of an ursa crashing through tree's.

A girl with orange hair was riding on its back. The grimm fell over dead shortly after coming into the clearing. "Aw its broken." She said sadly as a guy in green with black hair came running up after her. He had a pink stripe in his hair. He was about to say something between gasps for air when the girl he was with disappeared from his sight. The girl had rushed over to a piece and grabbed it starting to make weird poses. Yang had a white knight piece in her hands from when they had just arrived.

Before anyone could say anything else a tall redhead come into the clearing with a death stalker crashing through tree's following her. Ruby jumped out of the tree catching Yang's attention. "Ruby." Yang said to her sister readying a hug. "Yang." Ruby said readying to hug her sister when suddenly the hyper girl popped up between them. "Nora!" The girl said declaring her name. "Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked looking at the red head. Yang's eyes went red and her hair appeared to catch fire as she shouted. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" Yang breathed angrily for a few seconds.

Then Ruby pointed out a giant nevermore flying above head. It was clearly angry about earlier. Simone jumped down and walked up next to Ruby. "Hey Ruby making friends with giant carnivorous birds or something?" Simone asked getting Ruby's attention. Before Ruby could respond the red head was launched over to the group. "Great the gangs all here. Now we can all die together." Yang said. "Not if I can help it." Ruby said before speeding off scythe in hand ready to strike the death stalker. The death stalker just smacked her away. Ruby got up saying "I'm okay no need to worry. I am totally fine." Then Ruby looked back to see a quickly approaching death stalker. Ruby started running putting her weapon away.

Yang started running to her when the nevermore launched a bunch of giant feathers pinning Ruby and forcing Yang to stop. Simone quickly jumped into her shadow vault and opened a second door under Ruby. Ruby fell in and onto the ground inside the strange place made of shadow. Simone helped her up looking at the stinger that was forcefully keeping the entry point open for the moment. "Uh where are we Simone?" Ruby asks staring at the stinger. "I can explain later. For now please don't be reckless. I would much rather keep you as my partner." Simone said leading Ruby to the other entry point. Ruby looked at some of the strange things in there. Some clothes and other things like that. A few binocular's and such. Even some was mask that seemed as though it was watching them. There was also a rack of various ammo cartridges.

When they got out it seemed as though the world had only moved forward a few moments in time. The death stalker was struggling with its stinger caught in the ground. "Wow" Ruby said catching everyone's attention. "Ruby your okay!" Yang said running over and hugging her sister. "What happened? You were over there then you fell into the ground and now your here?!" Yang said baffled. "Simone saved me. She pulled me into some weird place and out over here." Simone cleared her throat. "That death stalker will be free any moment." Simone said as she noticed the nevermore coming back around. "Right we should get our relic's and get out of here. Our objective is to get a relic and get back to the cliff. No point in fighting these things." Ruby said as she grabbed a white knight piece. Jaune grabbed a white rook. "I like this plan."

As everyone turned to leave the death stalker got its stinger free and started chasing again. "Lets go." Ruby said leading them towards the cliff. They came to a bridge but the nevermore perched on a tower on the other side. "Well that's great" Yang says just before the death stalker comes in behind them. They continue towards the bridge. "Nora distract it!" Ren shouts. Nora takes out her grenade launcher and keeps the attention of the nevermore. The death stalker comes in behind Nora but Ren and Blake block its attack. Simone then grabs Nora and runs back to the group catching up quickly.

As everyone gets onto the bridge the nevermore comes around and crashes through it. Trapping Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha with the death stalker. Jaune gets up looking back at the three not doing so well against the death stalker. "Man we gotta get over there. They need help." Jaune said as Nora came up beside him. "Lets do this!" Nora said seriously. Jaune looked at the gap. "Yeah but I cant make that jump." Nora grinned and smacked Jaune back with her grenade launcher. Then she shifted it to hammer form. Then smashed it into the bridge causing the part Jaune was on to launch him over the gap. She then stood on her hammer pulling the trigger causing a grenade to blow up in her hammer propelling her over the gap and into the death stalker.

Nora was then knocked back into Blake knocking Blake off the bridge. Blake then through gambol shroud into the bridge. Blake swung holding onto the long ribbon of her weapon. Blake flu up into the nevermore striking it's head then running along its back swinging her sword. Blake then jumped off its back landing on a broken wall in the ruin with her team. "It's tougher then it looks." Blake says. The nevermore then rams the part of the structure they are on breaking it sending the team falling. Blake runs up the pieces jumping. Yang uses her gauntlets blasts to propel herself up. Ruby uses she sniper shots boost herself up. And Simone shoots another hook shot round.

As Simone was pulled up to the ledge Ruby got an idea. "I have a plan cover me!" Ruby announced. Meanwhile Jaune and his group manage to kill the death stalker. They stood there watching the fight with the nevermore. The nevermore crashed into the cliff wall and was about to jump off when Simone solidified some shadows holding it in place. Yang and Blake made a slingshot of sorts with the ribbon from Blake's weapon. Ruby hopped onto it with her scythe. Simone grabbed it and used shadows to keep herself in place as she pulled it back. "Well this is certainly something. How could you be sure I could do this?" Simone asked Ruby as she finished pulling it back. "I couldn't I just felt like you probably could. And of course we had no real alternative." Ruby said with a smile. "Well Good luck I can help you a bit with this last part."

Simone then released the bow. Ruby was sent flying through the air. Ruby's scythe connected with the nevermore's neck. Simone made solid shadow stepping stones. Ruby run up the wall dragging the nevermore with her. Simone however suddenly felt a presence behind her. When Simone turned around she saw a cloaked person with a mask similar to the one in her vault. The cloaked figure produced a blade thrusting it towards Simone. Simone jumps back just in time to avoid the blade. Nearly losing concentration on the shadows Ruby was depending on.

Yang noticed the cloaked figure attacking Simone. "Blake Simone needs our help now!" Yang yelled rushing the cloaked figure. The figure ducked under her swing and was about to stab her with there blade. Simone shoved Yang out of the way diverting the blade down. The cloaked figure jumped back a few feet before charging in kicking Simone. Simone was sent a good 10 feet back from the kick. The cloaked figure charged forward. Blake opened fire on the cloaked figure. The figure used there shadow like cloak to block the bullets.

The figure fell into the ground and showed up behind Blake. Simone followed the attacker's lead. Simone came out behind the cloaked enemy. Simone dropped her weapon and bear hugged the attacker leaping off the structure with them in her arms. As Simone fell she felt the stranger stab her with there blade piercing her aura. Simone held tight though as she fell with the vampire. Simone opened a door to her shadow vault. As they fell in gravity changed and the found themselves rolling into a wall with enough force to shatter several ribs in both of them. Simone then opened another door shoving the attacker through into some random alley in vale. Simone then pulled herself out of her fast to tired to open a new one.

As Simone fell the rest of the way to the bottom she fell unconscious. Ruby was already back with Yang and Blake frantically looking for any sign of Simone. However there was a thick fog hiding the bottom. Ruby and her group went to the bridge and got across the gap. "Simone jumped off the ruins with some cloaked person! We have no clue if she is alive." Ruby said rapidly. "What why would she do that?" Pyrrha asked. "Whoever this person was they were no joke. They moved so fast sometimes seeming to just teleport. And they were able to send Simone back like 10 feet with one kick." Yang said feeling a bit defeated. "There cloak was as dark as night and was able to block bullets. There was something odd about there blade and mask though." Blake added with a sad sound to her voice.

"Alright we need to find a way down that cliff and fast. If she survived she may not have long." Jaune said as he took the lead and went to the edge looking over. "We have no clue how far down it goes." Yang said as the rest of them join Jaune in looking for the best route down.

* * *

Ozpin Someone is attacking Simone. Glynda said showing Ozpin the live feed. Ozpin was not sure who it was but they were clearly some kinda Vampire. Likely trained to kill people. Perhaps even vampires specifically. Suddenly the live feed list Simone as she jumped with the attacker. Glynda looked about ready to tear a path straight through the emerald forest. "Glynda I know this must be hard to watch but we would not arrive there in time. What you need to do is get her doctor ready for her arrival. And to prep a ship to pick her up. I need to remain here in case any students get back while you are making those arrangements."

Glynda run off calling the doctor. "Yes Doctor Cinnabar you need to prep a room for Simone. She may be injured. No we have no clue yet we lost the feed on her. She fell off the ruins. Yes I know. Just get the room prepped." Glynda was yelling into the scroll's mic. Glynda hung up and called in for a bullhead to be prepped for her arrival. Glynda knew vampires were tough. But she was still terrified. She had grown to like spending time with Simone. Even though most of that time was spent teaching her.

* * *

Everyone had finally made it down into the thick fog. "Alright teams of two. If you find her shoot two times. If you run into trouble yourself shoot three times. If you reach a spot you cant traverse shoot once. Now go." Ruby said no nonsense heading off on her own to look for her partner. The rest of them split off with there partner's. They all started off fairly close to each other but as they went forward they slowly got further apart. They had a rough idea of where Simone went down but they had no way of knowing exactly where she may have landed.

The fog was seriously impairing there ability to see anything. Jaune managed to make another torch which helped a little bit. Blake's eyes helped her out a tiny bit. Ren was great with sensing things with his aura. And Ruby was wholly focused on finding her partner. After a few minor mishaps Ren literally stumbled into Simone. "Nora I found her shoot three times into the air." He shouted and he turned the girl over. He put his fingers on her neck. Feeling no pulse he panicked and started CPR. Nora fired three grenades into the air. each one blowing up in the air.

After only a couple of minutes everyone came running to see Ren doing CPR. They were all shocked to see all the blood on the ground. Simone as if unconsciously responding started to breath slight on her own even though she was unconscious. Ren stopped and felt for a pulse again confused. "She is breathing if barely. I still cant find a pulse though. And she is freezing cold." Ren said as he lifted the girl up and started to walk. "I can carry her. I am probably the strongest one here." Yang said taking the girl from Ren.

Yang was shocked at how heavy Simone was. Simone was smaller then Ruby yet seemed to way more. Yang did not complain though. The girl in her arms was clearly in no shape to waste any time. The group finally got back to the cliff and found Glynda waiting with ropes up to the top. "How is she? Is she alive?" Glynda asked rushing over.

Ren spoke up first. "She is unconscious and barely breathing after a couple of minutes of CPR. I still cannot find a pulse though. And she is ice cold. She has lost a lot of blood and is still bleeding. And there is a blade in her side. I fear removing it may do more harm then good at the moment though." Glynda nodded to Ren and gestured for them to get climbing. "We don't have any time to lose." Glynda said as Blake tied Simone to Yang so Yang could climb.

The ropes made the ascent much quicker then it would have been otherwise. And when they reached the top Glynda took Simone straight to the bullhead. The moment they were all in there it took off. Every one was crammed in there. Simone was carefully laid out on the floor. Glynda was crouched next to her holding her hand tightly. "You had better pull through this." Glynda whisper to the child who was again not breathing. Glynda knew Simone did not need to breath but it still worried her. While she was doing it Glynda at least knew she was alive.

It did not take the bullhead long to arrive in front of the academy hospital. Glynda carefully picked Simone up and jumped out of the bullhead the moment the door opened. There was a small team of people Doctor Cinnabar trusted waiting. They took Simone and rushed her in to the room Dr. Cinnabar set up. Everyone but Glynda was stopped in a sorta impromptu lobby by one of the nurses. "No one is allowed in." The nurse said. "But Glynda went in." One of them said. "Yes and Glynda is both the girls legal guardian and a staff member. Plus Ozpin told us to let her in." The nurse said in response.

Everyone took seats hoping to hear something before to long.

* * *

Glynda watched as Dr. Cinnabar tried everything he could think of. "I am at a loss. I just don't know enough about vampires. I could end up killing her trying to save her." Ozpin walked over to Simone and snapped his finger's in front of her face. "Simone if you can hear me do you know anything that can help us?"

Ozpin figured the reason she started breathing earlier was because she was subconsciously trying to keep herself alive. Perhaps now that blood was being pumped into her she could manage to give them what she needed to save her. She had mentioned the scientist had given her a number of old journal's of his. Perhaps one of them could help?

And as if to answer there prayers a shadow gate came into existence. The gate was small but Ozpin managed to climb in. It was bizarre being in a room made out of shadows. Ozpin looked around till her saw a small shelf with books on it. Rushing over her looked through them. Some were regular books. Some were strange books in a language Ozpin did not know. One caught his eye as the front of it said 'Astroya' in big letter's. Ozpin had to leave it though as he found one labeled 'Vampires a medical study.' Ozpin grabbed the book and left quickly not sure how long the gate would last.

"Alright hopefully this will give you what you need." Ozpin said handing the book over to Dr. Cinnabar. "Thanks lets hope so." Cinnabar went over to a table in the room and started going through the book.

* * *

"Did you notice they did not take her to a surgery room? Heck this room is isolated from the rest of the hospital. Its some kind of side room." Blake said looking around. "What are you saying?" Ruby asked looking at Blake weirdly. Ruby had no clue what to think. "I think they are hiding something from us. Maybe they know who that was that attacked us." Blake said quietly. "What even happened to that person. We found no sign of them." Yang said. "Why would they let Glynda and Ozpin in there? If the attacker was still out there that may explain why. But something seems off about that idea." Ren said looking deep in thought.

However all of them stopped thinking as they heard a scream of agony from the other room. They were all about to charge in through the door. But were stopped when they could not open the door. It just wouldn't budge. "What the hell are they doing in there?!" Ruby yelled as the screaming slowly died down. As they backed away from the door Ozpin came out. "Simone should make it but It will be a while. I insist you all go and eat then get some sleep. In the morning I will announce the teams. I will keep you all informed of any changes." With that Ozpin ushered them all out. In reality Ozpin had no idea if Simone would survive.

As it turned out treating a vampire was nothing like treating a human. The 'curse' seemed to complicate things in unusual and unpredictable ways. The 'curse' also seemed to render aura incapable of healing wounds. Though blood was usually all a vampire needed to heal. But sometimes it is not enough. This seemed to be one of those times.

* * *

Dr. Cinnabar could only describe the treatments as barbaric fake 'medicine' and horrendous primitive attempts at 'surgery'. Which the person who made the book seemed to be aware of. However as explained on the first page making medicine for a vampire is near impossible as few things effect them. And most of the things that effect them are poisonous to them. Sadly the book mentioned nothing about any form of pain killer.

Cinnabar flipped to the page diagramming the inside of a pure blood vampire. Figuring out the blade was not hitting anything vital Cinnabar took a deep breath and pulled it free. Simone screamed in agony as he pulled the blade out. One thing that was vexing him was how her wounds were not healing like they should. It was like her vampire healing was dormant. And apparently vampires cant heal with aura. So Cinnabar had to assume she was at most healing at the rate of a normal person.

Cinnabar had gone through a few blood bags already. Simone was bleeding in several places one of which was from a bone peeking out slightly. Cinnabar was looking for anything helpful in the book when he came up to a part about poison's. He skimmed a few and was about to skipped past when something caught his attention. Apparently some plant that no longer exists in the wild can cause vampires to lose there healing. It also seems it can 'agitate' the 'curse' causing there aura to lash out in there body damaging it further. Cinnabar looks for anything about a cure. Scanning the page he found what he was looking for.

"Glynda we need oleander, mint, seeds of the caster oil plant and a blender." Cinnabar says to Glynda who nods and rushes off getting the requested items. "Alright nurse I need you to get more blood and a lot methamphetamine. It is apparently one of the few stimulants that will effect her. Which is important." The nods and moves to get the required items immediately. Cinnabar got started on resetting the broken bone. Simone screamed again as he forced the bone into place and bound the arm. He carefully stitched her arm where the bone was sticking out. He moved on to stitching and wrapping the rest of her injuries.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Jaune's group were all sitting around a table. Ozpin had allowed them to use this room for the night. They had each taken a turn showering. "This is all so bizarre." Blake said. "I cant believe something like this happened on before the first day." Ruby said. No one had expected something like this to happen during initiation. It was quite a shock to them. It also raised the question of who would target Simone? It was pretty clear that person was some kinda assassin. And he was definitely targeting Simone.

But no one had any clue why. None of them knew much about Simone really. Ruby was holding Simone's parasol. She had picked it up before they went over to Jaune. Ruby thought about everything she knew about Simone. It kinda reminded her of something. But Ruby just could not place it. Blake was in a similar position as Ruby. She just could not place what Simone reminded her of.

* * *

A cloaked figure was biting into someones neck in a alley way in vale. This was the 3rd person they had drained. The first two were for food this one was because they were pissed. There prey had managed to escape. They had plans for the girl and thus needed her alive. The cloaked figure could not even be sure about that though. Dropping the lifeless body the stranger went looking for more victim's.

* * *

Glynda rushed into the hospital room with a box it was now 3 in the morning. It had taken them longer to get the items then Glynda was hoping. "I have everything." She said to Cinnabar who jumped up grabbing the box and setting the blender up. He tossed the ingredients into the blinder. Blood, oleander, mint, seeds and methamphetamine all in one blender. He flipped it on. "Alright once it is fully blended we need to make her drink it. Her heart will stop and if it works it will start back up and beat like a normal humans for a while. She will warm up and her body should start healing slowly." He said keeping the blender going.

After a good 10 minutes of blending he stopped it and poured it into a cup. "Alright I need you to carefully hold her in a sitting position." Cinnabar said. Glynda nodded and carefully lifted Simone up in position for Cinnabar. Cinnabar slowly pour the poisonous drink into Simone's mouth. He was surprised when Simone seemed to swallow the drink on her own. When the cup was finished he stepped back. "Alright put her back down and step back. This could get strange." He said as he flipped the heart monitor on.

After a bit of nothing Simone went into convulsions for a few seconds then went limp again. That's when the heart monitor started beeping. Cinnabar looked at it. It was slow but it meant the treatment was working. However there was no telling with vampires if this meant she would survive yet. "Now all we can do is clean her up and monitor her condition. This medical journal is constantly talking about the unpredictability of the 'curse'. Now go get some rest and clean up. She will likely be out for a while. I will send for you if there are any changes." Cinnabar said. Glynda reluctantly got up and left to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Ozpin stood before the assembled students. "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, And Simone Astroya who is currently injured. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RYBS. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ruby looked excited but baffled at being made team leader. Yang hugged Ruby congratulating her.

As team RYBS left Ozpin caught up with them. "Simone is still unconscious. But it looks like she should pull through. You all can visit her for a bit here shortly. For now why don't you go and do some unpacking. Here is your room number." Ozpin said sending the info to there scroll's along with the authorization to open the door. The room had been modified to include a sorta side room with a bed in it for Simone. The side room had no window and was sound proofed. It was cramped but Simone did not care when she had looked at the plans.

Ruby opened her dorm room's door. As they walked in they noticed only three beds. "Why are there only three beds?" Ruby asked as she looked around and opened one of the two doors on the left wall. "Closet." She said before going to the other one. Ruby opened it and saw a bed and what looked like a sorta fridge with a lock. There was also a shelf and a few sorta cabinets. There was also a wall mount above a small desk. The room was only as wide as the bed making it a rather cramped space. Ruby was pretty sure if the chair was pulled out there would not be much room to get around it. Ruby put the parasol on the wall mount above the desk and closed the door. "Weird cramped bedroom. I think its for Simone." Ruby said shrugging and taking the bed that was closest to the weird little room. "I guess having Glynda for a parent has benefits." Yang said shrugging.

* * *

Both team RYBS and team JNPR show up outside Simone's room in the hospital. The nurse went in to check if it was okay. After a few minutes the nurse came back out. "Alright Glynda and Dr Cinnabar have agreed it is okay to go in at the moment." The nurse said holding the door open for them. As they entered the room smelled strongly of blood making Jaune a little nauseous. The room had no sunlight only one hanging light in the center. Simone was on a movable bed with a blanket pulled up over her. To the right side of the bed was the heart monitor and a blood bag hanging slowly being fed into her arm.

The room had a small table with a strange book on it and a few chars. Other then that was a large covered waste bin. Ruby stepped up to the bed standing next to Glynda who was sitting in a chair watching Simone. "She should be through the worst of it. But I feel I should tell you she periodically does stuff like scream in pain or start flailing. If that happens you all will need to leave." Cinnabar with a definitive sound to his words. They all nodded and took seats except Yang and Ruby who stood next to the bed.

"Hey partner. I just wanted to thank you for saving me from the death stalker. And for all the help you gave me with the nevermore. Get better soon." Ruby said stepping forward. Simone slowly opened one eye before immediately closing it. "Why is there a bright light right above this bed?" Simone said with a weak voice. Glynda shot up to her feet leaning over the girl. "Simone your awake!" She said quickly before Cinnabar pushed her back and started examining Simone. "I need the room cleared while I perform some exams. Everyone clear out." And with that the nurses ushered everyone even Glynda out.

Glynda was relieved Simone woke up. Ruby and her team were clearly relieved as well. JNPR looked happy that there new friend was gonna pull through. They sat and stood and paced around for an hour of 'exams'. None of them had any clue why it was taking so long till Cinnabar came out. "Alright you can go in. I dimmed the light a bit. Be careful though. Simone is still trying to get her mind in order. She will likely say some unusual things. Oh and stay out of arms reach she may try to bite. Just be patient and don't take anything personally. She should be back to normal before to long."

Everyone entered the room cautiously not sure what to expect. The Doctor said some unusual things before letting them in. Simone was laying in the bed poking her broken arm. "You probably should probably stop doing that." Glynda said walking to just outside of arms reach. "Last time I heard that a scientist had there hand in my chest." Simone said in a childish manner. Then Simone looked really confused for a moment. "Simone hun what are you talking about?" Glynda asked in a hushed voice. "What?" Simone said snapping back into the moment.

Simone then clutched her stomach. Simone looked pained as she held her stomach groaning a bit. "Wait how did I get here? Why is my mind so jumbled?" Simone asked in her usual manner. "Simone you were injured but you have been treated. Your team mates are here to see you. As well as another team that you were with during initiation." Glynda said softly. Simone thought about it for a bit still looking pained. "I am guessing this is not the initiation I had been put through by the red-" Simone stopped looking around the room at everyone. "Right not that one. Probably not the one for the info broker's either. Uh what could it be. Not that one for the brief time I spent with those mafia guys. Wait probably should not be saying all this out loud. But my mind is so scrambled it is like trying to put a dozen shattered windows back together."

"Uh you were part of a mafia group?" Ruby asked. "Oh uh Right just said that. Uh well it was brief So I would rather not dwell on it." Simone said as she laid down fully in the bed. "So what is this initiation for? I want to say something less illegal then the other ones." Simone asked to the room. "Beacon academy." Ozpin said from the doorway. "Oh yeah now It makes sense. You are Ozpin. That's my adoptive mom Glynda. That is someone I think might be my first actual friend Ruby right? And that is her sister. And that is the fau-" Simone stopped looking at the face Blake started to make. "The fun book reading girl? That just sounds weird. Quiet book reading girl is more apt." Simone said before looking at the heart monitor. "Oh so that's why I feel so weird. I hate poisons they always make things weird."

Everyone looked at Simone weirdly not sure how she came to the conclusion of poison. "Ozpin you didn't take anything else while you were getting the book did you?" Simone said staring at Ozpin like his life depended on the answer. "No I not Astroya." He said making it clear he saw the book with that on it. "Now why don't we all give you time to sort your mind out?" Ozpin said getting everyone to leave. "Nurse record anything she says and send it to me." He said after closing the door.

"Alright sir." The nurse said as he went into the room. Ozpin wanted to know the contents of that book. Something seemed odd about this scientist. And Ozpin was sure that book had answer's.

* * *

Simone was allowed to leave the hospital in a wheel chair the next morning for classes. Simone had to convince them to let her though. Which did take a while. But here she was in the morning being picked up by Ruby. "You had better watch out for her. No exertion only class work. And she does not wheel herself around." Glynda said overly worried. "Glynda I will be fine. And Ruby is a good person she would never let anything happen to me. Now I will see you in class later." Simone said as Ruby wheeled her towards there first class.

When they arrived port stared at this for a moment. "I had heard she was seriously injured." He said watching Ruby wheel her over to the bottom of the stair's. "Yup I am but its fine. So long as I sit here carefully I only feel like I have a fire in my gut." Simone said completely seriously not even a hint of joking. "Alright well I guess we had better get started on class." Port said getting to his stories. Simone tuned him out in order to just focus on the music.

Simone was in a white trench coat with the hood up. And she had her headset on a playing some soothing music someone loaded onto it. Simone noticed though that Port seemed to be looking at her. "Simone I need you to move so that you wont be in harms way." He said. Simone shrugged as Yang picked the wheel chair up with her in it and brought it up next to Ruby's spot. "Thanks Yang." Ruby said smiling to her sister. "Right okay you are free to begin." Port said releasing the boarbatusk.

Simone Watched the quick fight. It was an easy fight. The girl did it to show off. She was the rich girl in white. "Still smell's rich." Simone mumbled to herself. Simone's mind was still in a bit of disarray but recent memories were all organized. Blake looked over at Simone oddly not sure what to think about her comment. Blake couldn't really smell the girl from there spot. So she had no clue how Simone could. And there was also the thing from the hospital. Blake was sure she was gonna say Faunas. Blake had no clue how Simone figured it out which worried her. Blake was gonna find out though. She had to much to lose not to.

* * *

In Oobleck's class Simone actually payed attention. Simone was focusing on the lecture with her ear's while looking over a history book in her lap. Simone had respect for Oobleck. He may have been goofy. A bit hyper. And well odd. But Oobleck actually tried to teach his students important lessons. Unlike port who just told tall tales.

As class ended Simone wheeled herself over to Oobleck. "Dr. Oobleck thanks again for all the help you have given me." Simone said as the hyper man drank from his mug. "Of course Simone anything for someone who loves history!" He said in his typical speedy manner. "Well the past is always a part of us." Simone said. "Indeed Simone but it does not dictate who we are. I know your past has been rough. I am glad you still want to take this opportunity despite how initiation went." He replied wheeling Simone to her team waiting outside the room.

Ruby took over Wheeling Simone. "what was that all about? You seemed to be pretty friendly with Prof-" Yang was saying when Simone shushed her and spoke. "Dr. Oobleck. And he was one of the first teachers I met after Glynda took me in. He was very help full. He also listened to me when I got angry and smashed his mug against his face. He then gave me some great advice." Yang nodded a bit. "I see that seems very out of character for you." Yang said. "Yes well the past is hard for me. Plus he asked a question I was very unhappy with." Simone pulled her hood back a little and gave Yang a look telling her to leave it. "Alright then whats next Ruby?" Ruby slowed down and pulled out a binder. "That would be a class with Professor Peach."

* * *

When lunch roll's around Simone is sitting in her wheel chair waiting. Mean while the rest of her team and team JNPR are off getting food. Simone watches the room. Simone had her parasol open because the cafeteria had a ton of windows. And sadly today was a bright day. Simone was just glad classes were indoor. However due to how week she was at the moment she had some minor burns already. "I hate poison. At least it should be mostly out of my system by Wednesday." Simone said to herself. ' _At least there was no silver involved. Then you would probably be dead.'_ "Silver..." Simone mumbled to herself.

That was when her friends sat down at the table she was at. "You sure you don't want anything?" Ruby asked watching Simone. "Yeah I couldn't keep it down. I should be able to keep stuff down tomorrow." Simone said as Blake turned to her. "Shouldn't you be healing faster with aura?" Blake asked watching Simone. "Sure if my aura was not twisted. But it is so its mostly only good for offense and blocking. I try not to use it for offense though." Simone was not sure if Blake would accept that answer.

Blake nodded slowly. "What is your semblance?" Was the next question Blake had. "Shadows." Was all Simone said. Ruby nodded remembering the things Simone did during initiation. "Hey Simone when you are feeling better could you show me that weird place again?" Ruby asked getting some weird looks. "Maybe I only really use it for storage. I do have a couch in there though I think. Oh I may still have a crate of soda in there. Long story." Simone said getting weird looks. "What did we say something weird?" Ruby asked looking around the group.

"Yes. Yes you two did. Though I guess I do remember you mentioning it after Simone saved you." Yang said shaking her head. "Well it will be some time before I access it again."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly enough Simone sat next to Glynda during combat class. Some of the other students found it weird. But Simone almost chuckled lightly. Almost. One guy tried to argue favoritism with Glynda. She just dared him to tell her to not worry about her injured daughter.

After that class Glynda walked Simone back to the hospital room. They chatted a bit. Nothing weird just regular things. When they got to the room Simone pulled her hood off. Simone's neck had some 1st degree burns on it. "Simone I don't know why you insisted on attending class. I don't see why you couldn't wait a couple of days. You would have far less burns if you would just wait." Glynda said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Glynda hated knowing that the girl in front of her was developing burns all day. And Glynda hated knowing that the burns would not fully heal before the next day. At least tomorrow was supposed to overcast all day. May even rain for part of it.

"Glynda I am fine. Though some burn cream may be nice. Has to aloe based though. It should help soothe the burns." Glynda nodded and headed out to get some. _'She cares about you so much already... I wonder what will happen when that book comes out.'_ "I am gonna do everything I can to keep that book hidden. Just as soon as I can open a proper gate again." Simone said coldly.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So this story seems to be doing really well already. Apparently people here love vampire's. Well I love this weird story. I hope you guy's like what I did with this chapter if not. Next chapter will be a lot more action.**

 **Chapter 2 Secret's Revealed And An Abduction**

Simone was more or less back to her normal pale self. Her healing was not completely back but it was working again. Simone knocked on the door to her dorm room. Ruby answered it and practically tackled Simone when she saw who it was. "Whoa there! I am still not one hundred percent! I am just cleared to rejoin classes fully." Simone said prying Ruby off of her. Ruby blushed a bit when she was forced to stop hugging Simone. Yang looked around her sister at Simone. "So you may be only what 5 feet tall? And very thin. But you Simone weigh more then my sister." Ruby looked at her sister. "Yang that is a rude thing to say to our friend who just got officially released from the hospital!" Ruby said staring at her sister.

"I have very dense muscles and bones." Simone said nonchalantly. "So I guess I could show you guys that place. I simply refer to it as my shadow. It is anchored to my shadow." Simone said getting there attention. "Oh we kinda invited team JNPR to join us. Hope you don't mind." Yang said. Simone took a deep breath then sighed. "Fine but Jaune may not have a very warm welcome. I don't like men." Simone said sounding a bit closer to monotone then normal.

"What about Ren? And how would that effect his experience?" Blake asks. "I like Ren. And it makes a difference because it means it will not be as welcoming to him. He should be careful and stick with the group. If not he may end up scared. Or worse though that is unlikely. But possible." Everyone nods slowly before walking across the hall. Ruby knocked and Pyrrha answered. "Oh hey is Simone feeling better already?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby nodded. "Yup though if Jaune comes with us to the place he has to be careful. It could prove potentially hazardous if he is not." Ruby said looking at Jaune apologetically. "Well I guess I will have to keep an eye out." Jaune said sounding nervous.

"Alright lets do this in my room." Simone said opening the room to her dorm. Once in there team JNPR notices the extra door. Simone heads to it and opens the door to the dark room. "Alright give me a moment. I need the gate to be as stable as possible." As Simone spoke the dark room became infinitely darker. Then Simone stepped into the darkness disappearing. After a moment Ruby and Yang entered then everyone else. As they stepped in they were whisked into the strange shadow structure. "Wow what is this place?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around the large room. Pyrrha looked at some of the odd items on display in cases and on pedestals. She noticed one had some kinda blood stained goblet.

"Well this place is bizarre." Yang said poking a wall. There was no feeling yet her finger was stopped. "This is really weird." Yang said trying to feel the wall. "Shadows don't have any kind of texture." Simone said. "Though I suppose normally they are not solid either." Simone said slowly heading for her book shelf. Blake was staring at the mask that was in a display case. "Yang this looks like the mask from the other day..." Blake said before eyeing Simone. That was when a scream sounded. Jaune fell down and was backing away from a terrifying face coming out of the wall.

Pyrrha rushed over with the rest of his team. However before they could do anything the face melted away. "Pardon I got distracted for a moment... Let me show you to the couch. This area has... Oddities that are not all just harmless trinkets. Sugar addict that plant is poisonous." Nora turned away from the Oleander. "Why do you have it?" Nora asked. "It was a gift from a criminal who attempted to poison me about 28 times before giving up. He stalked me for a while. He is dead now." Simone said sounding nearly full monotone.

Simone walked with them to a wall which opened up into a fancy doorway. As they went through they could see a couch, a crate, a coffee table with some foods on it and a big screen of darkness. "What is with the screen. It clearly is not an actual TV. Also when did you bring food in here?" Yang asked jumping onto the very real couch. "There aint much seating." Jaune said. Simone waved a hand and more furniture came up through the floor. Including a literal very old throne. It was in great shape despite being so old. "Oh that's where that went." Simone said looking at the throne. "Oh well. I shall be back in a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable." Simone said bowing ever so slightly before leaving the room.

"So what do you think the scree-" Yang was cut off when the screen lit up with what was clearly not any actual show. "Weird what do you think it is?" Yang asked as she watched what seemed to be a story about a mafia family in vale. "Could be memory's from when she was in the mafia. Though I imagine this is edited." Blake said getting everyone's attention. "Is it so weird to imagine?" Blake asked gesturing to the fact there was a coffee table made out of shadow's in front of them.

Nora popped the top of the crate and pulled out a soda. "She really does have a literal crate of soda!" Nora shouted opening a soda. Everyone got one and took seat's. No one sat on the throne though. It was a bit... Weird. "Well this has been interesting so far." Yang said watching the screen.

* * *

Simone looked around the shelf when she heard something by the gate. In the short time it took her to lead her team to the other room the book had gone missing. Simone sped to the gate and looked out of it. She was to late. Someone got in and stole the book labeled Astroya. _'I can guarantee that Ozpin did this. No one else had any reason to.'_ "Dammit. Fucking bullshit!" Simone yells. _'Well I guess your friends were gonna find out about that eventually.'_ That was when Simone remembered the screen. Simone's loss of focus meant anything could be displaying on it. though it was guaranteed to be horrible.

* * *

Everyone looked confused as the screen changed. Now they saw a man come through a door with a grin. "I have been given instructions to get the info from you anyway I can." The man said approaching. That was when the 'camera' looked down at there bound wrists. It became clear they were seeing through the bound persons point of view. The bound person was small and bound to a metal chair. "Not even a freak like you can break free from that." The man said before laughing. The bound person struggled making him laugh harder. "See you aint going anywhere." He said laying out a bunch of sinister looking tools.

"I don't have any info for you bunch of back stabber's." a voice they all recognized as Simone's said. They watched on as the man proceeded to use pliers to pull her nails out. The sound of Simone screaming in pain filled the room as they watched in horror. When he finished he smiled at her. "You know what to say when you are ready." He said clearly not having issues continuing. after a moment of no reply's he grabbed a cattle prod and started jabbing her.

That was when Simone came in and stopped the screen. Simone stood there looking down holding herself. "Did that really happen?" Blake asked. Simone just nodded as everyone stared at her. "Why the hell would you show us something like that?" Blake asked raising her voice. "It was not intentional. I found out someone just stole something important from me. I lost focus and thus a more prominent memory appeared." Simone said becoming completely monotone.

 _'Oh don't beat your self up over that memory. It is much better then many other memory's. But I kept those memory's back for you.'_ Simone heard in her mind. Simone stood up straight and stepped closer to the group of people. "I did not intend to show you any of my pain full memory's. I am sorry for the disturbing experience. You all are free to leave. I will understand if you do not wish to speak to me." Simone said as blood tears started to fall from her face onto her white trench coat. "Uh Simone where is that blood coming from?" Pyrrha asked stepping closer.

"Truth is I am not human. I am a monster. A vampire..." Simone said pulling her hood down. Everyone was shocked to see her face with blood tears rolling down it. "You don't mean those vampires that supposedly drink blood do you?" Simone just nodded and opened her mouth showing off her fangs. "I drink from blood bags Ozpin provides me. The shakes at meals are just a cover. An unpleasant cover. I wont try to stop any of you if you want to leave." Blake was getting up to leave when she felt a hand grab her. Blake looked back at Yang who shook her head no.

"Fine I will stay. I think you are all crazy. Vampire's are all blood stealing monster's but whatever." Blake said crossing her arms unhappy about Yang stopping her. "I would have thought a faunas would be more sympathetic. I guess not." Simone said wiping the tears away. Blake looks stunned. "How did you know?" Blake asked looking shocked. "The same way I know who you used to work with. I could smell it on you. My senses are incredibly powerful." Simone said taking her headset off and turning it off. "I can hear heart beats from a few feet away. I can smell perfumes and such from a good 30 feet away. I can make out the slightest twitch of that bow from your cat ear's." Simone stared at Blake as everyone watched.

"Who are you to invade my privacy like that?" Blake yelled. "I have no interest in your secret's Blake. If I did id have every single one of them. I used to be an info gathering for criminal's. I observed and used my sense's to gain info no one else could. I was not trying to invade your privacy. I simply cannot turn off my senses. My hearing is so good I have to wear a headset or the noises overwhelm me." Blake said holding her headset. Blake glared more. "And what the hell are you implying about thinking id be more sympathetic? I am not the monster hiding in plain sight!" Blake yelled her anger obvious.

"You are right you are not. However I assume you hide your faunas trait to avoid being treated based on that. I hide my being a vampire because if I do not this happen's." Simone said coldly. The screen behind her jumped to a new scene.

* * *

"Finally awake you vampire freak? This stuff really is effective." A man said as Simone opened her eyes. Simone immediately tried to break free from her restraints. But to no avail. "Don't worry you are chained to a metal table you cant escape. Now I hope you enjoy your time in the sun." He said opening the shades of a bunch of windows lining the room. Simone immediately started screaming as her skin felt like it was burning. Which it was thanks to the sun.

This went on for about a half hour then the man closed them. "So you can survive a half an hour in the sun. But those burned look awful. That is nasty as hell. especially that shoulder. I think I can see some bones." The man said laughing.

* * *

"That man continued to burn me for 3 week's. Just before he could kill me some some criminals broke in and killed him while robbing the place. Apparently he was a decently wealthy business man." Simone said everyone look sickened at that but Blake. "Yeah and how do we know if that is real? And how do we know you did not do something to that man to deserve it?" Blake shouted.

Simone took her coat and shirt off leaving just her bra on. At first her skin was smooth then Simone dispelled her illusions. Everyone could tell these scar's were real. Something in the back of there mind's assured them of that. On her shoulder was a scar from the repeated burns. Simone had more scars then any of them cared to know. "There is the proof. And do you want to know what I did? He was being mugged and I saved him. He found out I was a vampire and drugged me a few days later." Simone said starting to cry blood tears again.

No one know how to respond to what was going on. "And guess what that was not even the worse thing that has been done to me. My back was skinned with a knife." Simone turned around showing her back it was covered in scar's from whips. But on one side was a large area that was clearly the scar she was talking about. "Now tell me Blake what is the worse that has ever happened to you because of being a faunas? Maybe a severe beating or two?" Simone said with a bit of venom before putting her shirt back on.

Blake still glared but she felt like she was losing this argument. "I have had to endure-" Simone cut Blake off. "Years of being turned away from restaurants. Being made fun of or harassed because of what you are. Yes I know. But guess what. Most people will leave you alone. Me most people run in fear. Anyone who does not typically torture's rapes or attempts to kill me. Guess what killing a vampire is considered. A public service. Yes faunas should be treated equally with humans. I agree with that. But guess what? It does not matter how much good I do. I am still viewed as a monster! Hell they are basically right! The fucking curse has remade my body and twisted my soul. It makes me relive every single one of my most pain full memory's. Every single detail. Even the pain is exactly spot on. I cannot forget a single moment of my life. But the bad memory's burn the brightest. I relive every time iv been betrayed. I relive every time I was tortured. I relive every time someone attempted to murder me. I relive every god damn time some pig of a man or faunas has used my body for there own pleasure..."

Simone fell to the ground blood all over her front from the blood tears. Blake looked down feeling like a terrible person. Ruby finally jumped up and ran over to Simone. "Blake leave." Ruby said angrily. Ruby wrapped an arm around her crying teammate. Blake meanwhile left quickly and curled up on her bed.

"Come on Simone let's get you in bed. Come on everyone we should get out of here." Ruby said to the group they all nodded and got up left. Ruby and Simone were the last to leave. The gate closed when Simone and Ruby exited. "Simone you are not a monster..." Ruby said sitting Simone down on her bed. "Even if I am not a monster I am cursed." Simone said sounding defeated.

 _'You know I don't control your dreams. All I am guilty of is modifying the way your mind and body function. Oh and twisting your soul up. But I guess that does mean I ultimately cause it. Oh well.'_ Simone reaches into a many gate and pull out a towel. Simone takes the shirt off and wipes the blood off of her body. "Do you think they will keep my secret?" Simone asked as she finished wiping up the blood as best she could. "I am sure. Blake will probably come around... Though if she does not I am sure we can convince her to keep quiet. I cant believe she did all that. I thought she was better then that..." Ruby said as she thought about how pissed she was at Blake.

"Don't blame her. Anyways I am gonna take a shower. Then I am gonna clean out the food in my shadow. Oh uh could you tell everyone if they have question's about me, they can come and ask me when I finish up? It wont take me long. And thanks for taking it so well..." Simone said pulling her slightly bloody cloak out of a gate and putting it on. "Alright could you hand me my Parasol?" Ruby nodded and grabbed it off the wall handing it to Simone. Simone left the tiny room.

* * *

After a shower and a change of cloths Simone got rid of the food and put the throne in it's usual place in the oddities room. Simone went back to her small room and sat at the desk. She heard a knock at the door and opened it up seeing everyone outside it. "Oh everyone wants to know more. Uh okay I guess I can pull out some chair's." Simone made a gate and pulled out a few chairs. Simone set in her desk chair in her doorway. "So what do you want to know?"

Nora raised her hand. "Simone what is drinking blood from a person like?" Everyone looked at her like that was weird. "Well everyone's blood tastes different. And it fill's us with a pleasant warmth. It is very pleasant. However blood bags are terrible cold and nasty. But they keep me alive. Just so you know I feed because my body does not produce blood. But blood still need's to flow through my veins." Simone said looking down the entire time.

Ren raised his hand. "Uh so do you need to breath?" Simone looked at him getting why he was asking. "No I don't. I do need to take in air to speak though. I also do it to help cover up my vampire nature. Also my heart beats very slowly. To slow to find a pulse. And heart monitor's cant detect it." Ren nodded.

Yang raised her head. "What other things can you do? You know besides the super senses." Yang asked. "I am have enhanced strength and speed. I also am very durable and immune to most poison's. Also food causes me to vomit blood. I can only keep down blood and things like smoothies. Or straight liquids. Milk shakes are tasty." Simone moved her hand slightly closer to her parasol when she saw Blake coming closer.

"I am sorry for how I acted earlier... It was shameful. I was being stupid and ignorant." Blake said sadly looking down her cat ears down against her head. Blake was not wearing the bow at the moment. "It is fine. I have had people respond far worse then you did." Ruby smiled at Blake and Simone. "Alright I have a question. Are you okay Simone? And I mean like really. Honest answer." Ruby asked looking at Simone. Simone looked shocked at the question for a bit before answering. "Uh well a book containing sensitive facts about the curse went missing. That was when we were all in there. The subject matter of the book is me... A vampire scientist studied me and found out a lot of complicated and sensitive things. So I don't know. And on top of that I was terrified of you rejecting me. But that last part seem's to not be a problem. So thanks Ruby." Simone said to Ruby.

Ruby blushed a bit looking away. _'Why does her saying that make me so happy.'_ Ruby though to herself. "I am happy I could help." Ruby mumbled pressing her finger's together strangely nervous all of a sudden. "Oh my does Ruby have a crush on Simone?" Yang teased. Ruby's blush deepened. Simone just stared at the sister's. "Uh what?" Simone says completely confused. "What is a crush? I feel like I am missing something." Simone said as the room erupted into laughter.

Simone just stared unaware as Ruby the only other person not laughing was still blushing. "If anyone tell's her I am not gonna forgive them..." Ruby said as she started to pout. Ren was the first to stop laughing. "Alright we should probably settle down. Simone looks slightly annoyed now." He said as the rest of them stopped laughing. "Oh I should tell you the things I do with shadow's are not my semblance. Those are vampire ability's. Though my bloodline is very power full in the use of shadow's. And we are given a larger shadow vault." Simone said.

"Then what is your semblance?" Ruby asked finally stopping her blushing. Simone sighed. "I guess I can tell you. I don't use it. But my semblance allows me to steal other peoples soul and power. Everything that made them alive. However I have two reason's not to use it. One it is an evil power. Two if I use it my body may be turn apart by the surge of power. It can literally kill me." Simone said watching the room grow very clearly tense. "That does not sound like any semblance I have heard of..." Blake said.

"That is because the last person to have it died before dust was discovered. However when they died they aura remained and infected the aura of other's with a curse linking them. They became the vampires. Pure blooded vampires have a stronger connection with his soul. I am a pure blood. However the reason I have its semblance is because it took a liking to me for some reason. So it 'gifted' me with a number of things. It also plague's me with its voice."

Everyone was staring at Simone in disbelief when Ozpin walked in. "Simone is telling the truth." Ozpin said standing before Simone. "Hello Ozpin found someone to read the book for you? Let me guess it was Oobleck?" Simone asked watching Ozpin. "Yes we were both shocked. So does it push you to be evil and follow in its foot steps?" Ozpin asked his grip on his cane was tightening. "Strangely enough no. It mostly mocks me when I get into trouble. It claims to be interested in seeing what I can do with its power's. I think it is watching me to see if there was another path it could have taken. But it deny's that. So what are you gonna do Ozpin?" Simone asked watching Ozpin.

Ozpin stood there staring at Simone when Ruby stood up between them. "Ozpin I don't know anything about his other person thing or whatever that speaks with her. But Simone is a good person. I don't care about what some book says about her." Ruby said moments before a gate opened behind Simone. A masked figure pop's out and pull's Simone into the gate. "Dammit Simone has been taken." Ozpin shouts out. The rest of the room stare's at where Simone was a moment ago. "Was that the same masked figure from before?" Blake asked.

Ozpin turned to leave but the two teams followed. As they ran down the halls Ozpin called all the huntsmen that he could. The plans they had for Simone were not gonna be good for anyone. "Glynda Simone has been taken. I already have every huntress and huntsmen in the area prepped. I need you to coordinate there search. They are looking for a lab outside of vale. They are to investigate the area's thoroughly. They could be using very power full illusion's." Ozpin said allowing Glynda no room to argue.

* * *

Simone awoke to a familiar sight. She was restrained to a metal table. The room was large and noisy with vampires moving stuff about. A scientist stepped up to the table. "Astroya I am glad you have woken up. I would like to get started immediately!" He said signalling phase one. "Now sit tight. We will begin in about 2 hours. That should be enough time to finish getting set up." The man said stepping away.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I am working on a story about a team of misfit's. That is gonna be interesting. But yeah I love you all for getting this story to nearly 150 views in such a short time. I love writing for this story. This chapter I really like. And again thanks to everyone for reading this story. You all give me a reason to get up in the morning. I love you all.**_

 **Chapter 3 A Rescue, A Round Table, And A Quest.**

'Damn this is going terribly. And how the hell did this guy get a mask? My masks are not easy things to find. And in just a week two mask wielder's have shown up.'

The curse was rambling on about as Simone stared at the scientist. "It is almost time Astroya." He said as he connected various device's to Simone. "I hope you realize that this will not go how you want." Simone said as the scientist started laughing at her. "Astroya you should know by now you cant stop me. Now we are ready to start phase one." He said walking over to a computer and activated the program to run phase one.

Simone felt a surge of energy be sent into her. Simone started screaming immediately. Simone could feel the energy pass through her link with the curse. They were using her as a conduit to attack the being who curse them. Simone could only scream in pain as the energy burned her. Just as Simone passed out the scientist turned it off. "Rest now Astroya we will continue shortly." He said as he checked over all the machine's. He frowned at the results it seemed like it did barely anything to there target. "Damn this is gonna be more annoying then I thought."

* * *

Ozpin was standing in a bullhead with Glynda. Ruby and her friends were on a second bullhead following there's. He figured they may as well come with him instead of going out on there own. "Glynda this is gonna be a very dangerous mission. I need you to know you do not have to come on it." Ozpin said to his friend. "Ozpin you couldn't stop me from going if you wanted to." Glynda said determined to find the girl she felt responsible for.

As they set down outside the walls of Vale Ozpin and Glynda met up with a number of hunter's and huntress'. "Alright one final warning. We have no idea what we will find inside. However it is likely to be vampire's. I wont lie some of you may not come back alive. So now is your final opportunity to leave. I wont hold this against you." Ozpin said looking over the people in front of him. Port and Oobleck were there. Peach and Jubilee as well. Even some that did not work at beacon. All of them stayed.

"Alright Glynda explain the route's everyone is to take." Ozpin nodded to Glynda who stepped forward. "Alright everyone will be in groups of three. If you find any sign at all you are to signal. Everyone will then converge towards your group. If you find the enemy signal immediately. They are power full and I doubt they will pull any punches. Focus on dodging. And watch your backs they have strange power's. If you should run into a masked individual you are to avoid fighting them at all costs. We believe they are likely the most dangerous." Glynda sent the routes to everyone's scroll's.

As the rest of the people left Ruby and her friends went with Ozpin and Glynda. "Stay close. This could be incredibly dangerous." Glynda warned the kids. She was not happy Ozpin let them come. But since they were there she was gonna do what she could to make sure they survived.

* * *

Simone woke up slowly opening her eye's. "So you are awake Astroya. We will continue then." He said less happily then she had expected. _'If you trust me I may be able to get you out of there...'_ Simone considered the offer before nodding. Simone felt her control over her own body be taken from her. "So you wish to kill me? You must think your pitiful little toys can actually harm me." A inhuman voice said coming from Simone. The scientist walked over and looked at her.

"Oh this is interesting. You can take control of her? I thought that would be impossible without killing her." He said about to turn around. That was when he heard the sound of metal snapping. When he looked to the girls wrists her hand grabbed his face. Then he felt his life and energy being torn from his body. "Good by you can no longer harm Simone. That is her name by the way. Stop calling her by my name. Well you cant anymore I guess." Astroya said as they released the body.

Simone felt control be given back over to her. Simone could feel the boost in power. "I guess we had no choice..." Simone says as she see's a few vampire's in the room look to her preparing to fight. "I suppose I can fight them." Simone said making a blade of solid shadows. Simone waited for them as they came into striking distance Simone sent spikes of shadow up from the floor. One was stopped blocking the spikes the other jumped over. As he went over Simone he swung a blade down at her. Simone just ducked down under it and turned sweeping his feet out from under him as he landed. Simone jumped up and stabbed her blade down. His aura blocked it till Simone sent her aura through the blade blasting a hole for the blade. Simone was not sure that she could pull that off but she did. Her blade pierced his heart.

The other vampire broke through the spikes and slammed into Simone. Simone was sent flying a good 30 feet into a wall. As Simone fell to the ground she saw the man charging again. Simone jumped up and pulled out the mask she had in her shadow vault. When she put it on a suit of armor with a cape appeared. The mask became part of a helmet. The man slammed Simone through the wall. Simone groaned a bit before moving in and kneeing the large brutish vampire. Simone then turned and ran down the hall they were now in. Simone was glad her speed was boosted. Simone was able to dodge and avoid him and the other vampire's that were joining in. And the armor blocked anything she missed.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin immediately changed directions as someone sent out there signal. They were rushing when they ran into Oobleck's group. "That means it is Peach's group." Glynda said as they hurried to the only other team in that direction. As they arrived the situation was clearly worse then they thought. There was about 6 vampire's all quickly beating Peach's group down.

Glynda brought a tree down on one of the vampire's using her semblance of telekinesis. Ozpin flu forward smacking another one. That was when the building near by started to collapse in one corner. One of the vampires looked away and then immediately regretted it. Oobleck and Port lit him up with fire. The vampire was blasted into a tree slightly on fire. The vampire started freaking out and screaming.

Jubilee was firing blasts at a particularly quick vampire. He dodged every blast till he got smacked off balance by a few small boulder's smashing into his side.

* * *

Simone realized she could feel a something new in herself. As she reached for it she found it interesting. Suddenly Simone was holding a spear made of her aura. It looked like it was filled with flowing shadows contained by a red energy. She then stabbed at a vampire near her. The spear embedded into the vampire. Simone let go and jumped away the spear then burst tearing the vampires chest open.

Simone nodded before continuing. Simone formed a few more spears and dropped them along the hall when she reached the end she made a big hammer and smashed it into the wall detonated all the weapons. Next thing Simone knew she was buried in rubble. She slowly made a gate. Simone fell into the gate with a bunch of rubble. Simone opened a gate to a part non collapsed portion of the building. Simone shoved the debris out and stepped out.

Simone sighed and went back to looking for a way out. This time with less vampires after her. Simone knew the mask was getting close to being out of power for a while. "I hope it lasts long enough..." Simone said as she found the exit. Simone could see some fighting in the tree line. It seemed most of the remaining vampires had gone to fight the group of people who were ahead of her. That was when Simone caught sight of a red cloak. It was beacon.

However Simone noticed something else as well. The individual with a mask who took her was heading for them. "Dammit! That could be very bad." Simone said to herself as she rushed forwards.

* * *

More vampire's had shown up Peach was the only one left standing from her group. Glynda and Ozpin were doing there best to keep the vampires from ganging up on anyone. The only good thing was that the vampire's seemed to handle fire very poorly. Oobleck and Port were doing quite a number on the vampires as a result. That is until one wearing a mask came up to the edge of the fight. Port fired a blast at him. But before the blast got far two tendril's of shadows come out one swiping at the blast stopping it. The other stabbing through port's aura into his shoulder.

Oobleck blasted the tendril several time before helping Port to get to the middle where the students were. Ozpin was barely able to dodge and block the shadow tendrils that were now flying towards him. Glynda was about to take out another vampire when a tendril went through her right arm. Glynda dropped her crop as the tendril pulled back. Glynda fell to the ground clutching her arm. Another tendril was heading for her head when Simone rose from the shadows into the path. The tendril slammed into the shadowy armor harmlessly.

The masked figure then focused in on Simone. Many tendril's came flying out smashing the armor. Simone yelped as the armor broke. One of the tendrils got through and stabbed her in the stomach. The armor dissipated. Simone tossed the mask she had on into a gate. "I guess I should have thought that through." Simone said watching the cloaked figure start to approach. That was when Ruby flu into the masked figure in a storm of rose petals. Ruby was stopped though as the tendrils deflected her scythe and the figure grabbed her by the throat.

The figure tested its grip tightening its hand around Ruby's throat strangling her. "Let her go." Simone said slowly walking forward. "Turn yourself over to me and I will think about it." He said through the mask. "Not good enough." Simone said continuing her slow approach. "I guess I will kill her and take you by force then" He said pulling a blade out. He then stabbed Ruby in the stomach. Simone's heart suddenly froze over. Simone sprinted over as he dropped her. Simone grabbed his wrist before he could move. Simone's other hand shot up removing the mask. The figure's cloak disappeared. Simone then started to suck his power out as he tried to stab her. The blade however just bounced off Simone's aura.

"You made a massive mistake." Simone growled out as the man died in her grip. Simone dropped him when he was drained of all his strength. Simone then fell to the ground turning to look at Ruby. The remaining vampire's fled seeing the strongest among them die in such a bizarre way. Yang ran up to them. Simone screamed as her body was wracked with agony. All the power she had taken in was threatening to tear her apart. "This was a disaster." Ozpin said as he looked over the aftermath. At least two people they brought with them had would be dead before the bullheads would arrive. And some more may not survive the trip.

"Ruby come on stay with me." Yang said as she looked around. "Come on cant anyone help her?" Yang asked. Simone was barely holding her self together at the moment but even still she fought back a scream as she looked over Ruby. "I... May be able to help..." Simone barely got out before another bout of pain wracked her body. Yang looked at the girl who was barely containing her own screams. "How?" Was all Yang could manage to ask.

Simone waited a few minutes to answer. "Well I can pump my own aura into her to maybe help heal her enough she will make it to the hospital." Simone said before standing up. "You could also turn her into a vampire." Ozpin said. Simone shot him a glare instantly. "I will not curse her. None of you understand how hard this life is. Having an ancient being warp your soul and body. All just so it can watch. And it would be excruciatingly pain full for her. She would likely no longer be the same person. Her soul is to incompatible. No I wont do that to her." Simone said as she crouched over Ruby. Simone placed a hand over the stab wound. Simone let her aura flow into Ruby giving her a large charge.

* * *

When the Bullheads arrived Ozpin got on the one with Simone Ruby and Glynda. The rest of the students were on another one. And the remaining hunter's were on another two. "Simone what happened in there?" Ozpin asked. Simone was still in a lot of pain but her body was starting to become stable. "Well it was the scientist. He wanted to kill Astroya. That is the name he had called me because it was the name of the thing the curse connect's us to. He was using my strong connection to Astroya to attack it. But Astroya got me out. Then I ran around the facility for a bit destroyed a part of it. Found my way out. The rest you know."

Ozpin watched as Glynda's arm got patched up and Ruby was being treated as best they could. Simone had refused treatment. "What were those mask's?" Ozpin asked. "Old items made by Astroya they hold a lot of power. I believe there are about 8. I have 2 now and one is on my would be assassin. Each one works differently. I have the armor and the cloak of tendrils. The assassin had the shroud of night. It is mostly defensive and stealth based." Simone reached into a gate and pulled out her head set. Simone needed them now more then ever. Her senses doubled in strength. However Simone accidentally crushed the headset in her hand. "Dammit I am still not used to this increased strength. I took all there enhancements there semblances. There aura combined with mine. I essentially have to learn self control over all my power's all over again." Simone said in frustrations.

"And worse of all bits of there personality remain after the process. Sometimes temporarily sometimes not. Apparently. This all sucks." Simone slumped to the ground of the bullhead and watched as Ruby was worked on. Simone could hear every individual sound in the bullhead. Every heart beat. Every moving part or spark of energy in the machinery. "I am gonna take us all straight to beacon. Tell the pilots to fly through the shadow gates." Simone said with nothing but seriousness. And right as Ozpin was relaying the order a giant gate opened and they flu in. While inside another massive gate opened to the spot outside the medical center at beacon.

When all the bullheads were through Simone fell over and passed out from the strain and exhaustion of the task.

* * *

As Simone woke up she was in a hospital bed with blood being pumped into her from a bag. "You should stay still. That was very stupid of you. However if you had not done that Ruby would have died. But it was still stupid." Cinnabar said noticing the fake breathing resuming. "You needed a lot of blood. You were in bad shape. At least you were not poisoned this time though." Cinnabar said smiling down at her. "I just sent Glynda and your friends a notice that you are awake." Cinnabar said giving Simone a nod.

"So how is Ruby doing?" Simone asked wanting to make sure her favorite teammate was okay. "She should make a full recovery. But only do to your action. She would not have made it otherwise. Also the aura you pumped into her did some damage throughout her body but nothing major. It did help fix her main injury though which is the only reason she made it here in time. The damage caused by your aura will just cause her muscle's to be incredibly sore for a while. Like if she had worked out way to hard. You should be able to visit her in about 3 hours." Cinnabar said as Glynda came rushing in and over to Simone.

"Hey Glynda I am glade you seem to be doing fine." Simone said watching Glynda visibly relax and lean over to hug her. Simone hugs back very carefully. Both because of her increased strength and because of how exhausted her body felt. "Simone I am so happy you are back safe and sound. Also I put in a request for a special headset. This one will be made to take incredible force." Glynda said as she continued to hug Simone. "So would it be okay if I called you mom sometimes?" Simone asked a bit sheepishly. Glynda pulled back and looked at Simone. After a moment she hugged Simone again. "Of course." Glynda said hugging Simone as tightly as possible.

"Thanks mom." Simone said bringing her arm to rest next to her. "I am exhausted. My body feels like it is made out of lead." Simone said as Glynda slowly released the girl letting her lay back down. "Alright I will leave you to get a bit more rest before you are discharged." Glynda said slowly leaving.

* * *

When Simone was discharged she still felt very heavy and tired but she was able to stand. Simone found her way to Ruby's room and entered. Inside were all her friends. "Hey how is she doing?" Simone said lessening the shadows in her hood. "I am doing okay. My everything hurts and I can barely move a muscle but I am told that should be gone in a few days." Ruby said weakly from the bed. Everyone looked from Ruby to Simone and had a mix of feeling's. "I see well that is good. I would hug you but that would likely hurt you more. And I might break something. Still getting used to my new strength. And everything else." Simone said coming forward and standing next to Ruby.

"Oh you got stronger did you?" Ruby asked in her currently very weak voice. "Yes... I was forced to use my semblance twice. Once to escape and once to save you. Technically I used it twice to save you. The second time though was used to give you more aura. Which is why your body is sore. Unstable aura can cause damage while attempting to heal." Simone said clearly ashamed of having used her semblance. "Oh stop that. You did what you had to. They were bad people doing bad things." Ruby said before coughing a bit roughly.

"Thanks Ruby."Simone said before turning to leave. "I will be back shortly. I need to grab something." Simone said opening a gate seamlessly in the well lit room. After a few minutes Simone come's back out with a necklace. It was a very crimson red ruby on a silver chain. The ruby was cut into a perfect circle and is placed into a slightly bigger silver circle. "This is a blood ruby formed with my mother's blood... It is a very special necklace. I am giving it to you. It is placed in silver so its pain full to be this close to." Simone said carefully putting the necklace on Ruby. "I will not allow you to ever give it back." Ruby looked down at it marveling at the perfect gem. That is when Ruby felt her aura surge with a bit of strength healing her faster.

"This is amazing but I don't get why you want me to have it." Ruby said looking up at Simone. "I will tell you later so hurry up and get better." Simone said the shadows hiding her head entirely. "Also sadly my weakness' have increased. So that is a pain. I need to go somewhere dark to rest more. I am still exhausted. With that necklace you should be good to come back in about 3 day's."

* * *

Simone spent the next three days making study guides for Ruby on all there classes. Simone also forged a new parasol this one was made out of a super heavy and strong metal. The result was a parasol that most students would not be able to wield. However with Simone's incredible strength it would be fairly easy to do. Simone also shifted through the shadow vaults of the two vampires she stole life from. There shadow vaults merged as side room's. They had some interesting things. The masked one had a lot of types of blades.

But today was the day Ruby was allowed to come back to the dorm. As Simone could hear her down the hall. Simone put on her heavy duty headset and turned on the music her friends loaded onto it. It was an interesting mix of styles. Nora listened to some bizarre things. But that was no surprise. When Ruby walked in she was a bit sluggish obviously still sore from the unstable aura. "Welcome back Ruby." Simone said bowing a bit as Ruby entered. "Hey Simone!" Ruby said running up and jumping into Simone hugging her.

Simone hugged Ruby back gently holding her up. "I hope I am not hugging you to tightly. We have some things to discuss with our friends later. But for now I am happy you are back." Yang laughs at Simone seeing how much Ruby brings out Simone's personality and feeling's. "You know it is funny how much you open up when Ruby is around. Heck you perk up a bit when she is mentioned." Yang said mostly teasing Simone. It was obvious how Simone felt about Ruby. "I will leave you two to confess to each other." Yang said leaving the two blushing.

"So I guess I should say something. The necklace is a symbol that I am entrusting you with my heart."Simone side setting Ruby down in front of her. Ruby has tears forming when she pull's Simone into a hug and kisses her cheek. "I like you as well. I think id like to go on a date with you... Maybe a movie considering you don't eat." Ruby said whispering to Simone. Simone heard every word hugging Ruby and kissing her cheek as well. "I don't care what we do. I will be happy just to spend time with you." Simone said moments before the other half of her team walked in.

"So adorable." Yang said to Blake as they watched the two girls start to blush and quickly separate. Simone's hood filled with darkness as she was clearly hiding her blush. "I got so distracted I did not hear them walking down the hall..." Simone mumbled as she opened a small gate and pulled out a sorta key that seems to be made of shadow. "Here Ruby this is a special key. Turn it in a dark place and it will allow me to open a gate for you at your current position. I just learned how to make them." Simone said clearly changing the subject. "Right so I will get team JNPR for you." Blake said going to gather there friends.

* * *

Simone led them all into a sorta meeting room with a large regal round table and matching chairs and the throne from before. Simone sat in the throne this seemed to be part of a matching set all of it matched nicely. "Alright this is a bit weird. But I am planning on questing after the remaining 6 masks. They are to power full to be left out there. I called you all here to ask that you do not attempt to join. However if you do I will do what I can to make it so you all will survive. I have a feeling there is more going on in the vampire world then anyone thought. Ozpin has already agreed but he required I have this conversation with all of you." Everyone looked at how serious Simone was being.

They all then looked to each other searching for there decisions. They all finally nodded and turned to Simone. "We are joining you. We wont let you do this alone." Ruby said as the ever so slightly glowing ruby around her neck pulsed reacting to its wearer. Simone seemed to shed a few tears watching Ruby and her friends all choose to stand with her. When she saw the pulse of light she smiled even wider then she was. "Thank you. You all are great. I couldn't ask for better friends. Now in front of each of you is a special coin it allow's you to enter this chamber. It is separate from my normal vault. This will be where we pool out knowledge and so on." Simone nodded to everyone as they took the shadow tokens. "Alright we should get started monday. Until then everyone should go rest and prepare. This will take a long time and will likely be very dangerous at times." Everyone nodded and left through the gate.

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all for your interest in my story! I really appreciate the interest you all have shown in my story. This chapter has a lot of important things happen. I hope you like this chapter. This story is only really just starting.**

 **Chapter 4 A New Threat And Old Allies**

Simone sat with her team in history. Oobleck was talking about the faunas rights revolution. Simone though was distracted by this one guys clear dislike for the faunas. He would scoff at things and mumble racist things under his breath. He even answered a question in a blatantly racist manner. But Simone's attention was caught when Oobleck said something odd. "However despite how much the faunas have suffered another group has suffered as well. Sadly a certain law forbids me from talking about them in class. That concludes class for the day. Everyone is dismissed." Oobleck said before asking Cardin and Jaune to stay behind.

* * *

In the lunch room Simone sat with her team music playing full blast to drown out the noise of the caf. That is until she heard something that caught her attention. Simone turned the music down to a more normal level. "Ow that hurt! Please stop." A girl was saying while Cardin laughed "I told you there were real." He said while tugging on the girls ears. No one helping the girl. That is until Simone stood up and walked over to him and his group. Simone's friends all watched as she came to a stop right next to Cardin.

"I suggest you release her ear." Simone said calmly staring at Cardin through the darkness that filled her hood. "Or what?" Cardin challenged giving the ear a big tug making the faunas girl yelp. "Trust me you don't want on my bad side." Simone said as Cardin's team surrounded her. "Look you are outnumbered what are you gonna do?" Cardin said right before he saw a second Simone materialize out of thin air. It appeared solid. One of his teammate poked at it and felt the fabric. This new Simone smiled as she had no darkness filling her hood. "Oh I don't know make more? Now release her." Simone said allowing her voice to become serious and slightly mad sounding at the end. Cardin looked between the Simone's and released the ear. "This is not over." He said as he and his team left.

The fake Simone disappeared. The real one looked at the girl. "You okay?" Simone asked looking at the shy faunas. "Yeah thanks for the help. I am Velvet what is your name?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I am Simone Astroya. If he bother's you again tell me. I dislike people like him. He should not be allowed to do whatever he wants." Simone said as Velvet nodded slowly. "Well have a good meal. You are free to join me and my friends if you like." Simone said heading back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked. "I was just taking care of a bully." Simone said making room for Velvet who slowly took the offered seat. "Thanks." She said before slowly starting to eat. Simone shrugs. "I have seen enough injustice to last a few life times. These are my friends. And my girlfriend." Simone said putting an arm around Ruby when she said girlfriend. Velvet blushed and waved to everyone. Ruby also blushed a bit as there friends stared for a moment. "This is the first we have heard of this." Jaune said. Simone shrugged. "It was a recent decision." Simone said smiling at Ruby.

"So how did you make that copy of you?" Velvet asked drawing everyone's attention to Simone. "Well my semblance of course." Simone said opening her parasol. Velvet stared at the odd person beside her. "Right." She said getting back to eating. "I think I have seen you in Jubilee's class." Simone said knowing it to be fact. "Oh you take that as well?" Velvet said looking at Simone. "Yup me and Ruby here." Simone then proceeded to introduce all her friends. Even Jaune much to his delight. "You are really odd. But nice." Velvet said to Simone.

* * *

Combat class came around and Simone convinced Glynda to let her spar with Team Cardin. Glynda reluctantly agreed. "Be careful we don't want them getting injured." Glynda said to Simone. Simone rolled her eyes but of course no one could see that. Simone got into the ring as Cardin's team got ready. It did not take them long as they came into the ring and set up around Simone. The moment the match started Cardin charged and swung his mace. Simone grabbed it mid swing. She then kicked him. He was sent back falling to the ground. Simone then quickly punched each member of his team in the face knocking them out with the shear force she put behind her punch.

As Cardin got his wind back he got back up. _'There is no way this girl in human!'_ He thought as he stared at her. Simone looked over her shoulder at him and yawned. "Well Cardin still want on my bad side?" Simone asked stretching a bit. Cardin picked his weapon up and pressed a button. Suddenly his mace became silvery instead of its usual dull gray. "Huh curious you should have a weapon like that." Simone said as he charged swinging as fast as he could. Simone now had to avoid the weapon. Her weakness to silver being increased was gonna be a pain. "I am just using the right weapon for the job." Cardin said grinning.

Simone shrugged and pulled her parasol out. She started deflecting his blows with it. "Are you trying to imply something?" Simone asked prolonging the fight so she could try and get info from him. "Yeah I am implying vampires should be fought like vampires. Exactly how I was trained." He said before throwing a few strange pellet's at Simone. When they hit they burst in intense burning light. Simone barely managed to open her parasol blocking most of the light. However Cardin smashed his mace into her side burning through her aura and smashing a few ribs. Simone yelled briefly being sent to the ground. Simone clutched her burning side smoke rising from where his mace hit.

Cardin was moving in when he was smacked with a scythe as petals scattered around them. Ruby was standing there her weapon out and wrapped around Cardin. Moments later he was pulled away from the two girls by Glynda's semblance. "Cardin this match is over head to Ozpin's office I will be with you shortly." Glynda said clearly angry. Ruby was already helping Simone up to her feet. "I got this Glynda you go take care of things with Cardin." Ruby said helping Simone into the locker room. As Ruby sat Simone on a bench there teammates and friends came rushing in. Concern clear on all there faces.

"I should be fine in a couple of days. Silver weapons just burn through our defenses. So my aura was not very help full. It is not to bad a few broken ribs and a burn is all. I don't know where he got his weapon's from but this could be problematic. He was likely a part of the old order of vampire hunter's." Simone side wincing as she looked at her injury glade the locker room only had artificial light. "That is not good." Blake said. Ruby looked even more worried. "What are we gonna do?" Ruby asked her worry clear in her voice.

"We need to speak with Ozpin." Simone said standing up and walking along holding her side. They quickly walked out of the room getting a lot of looks from the other students. Glynda had ended class early.

* * *

As Simone and her friends walked into Ozpin's office Ozpin was talking with Cardin as Glynda glared. "Cardin I do not care what you claim to know. You attempted to injure another student." Ozpin said as Cardin scoffed. "A vampire get your facts straight. They are nothing but an infection to stomp out. And the only reason she is hurt is because she is a vampire. To anyone else a silver weapon is just a shiny weapon. To a vampire silver is a lethal material." Cardin said like a smug ass.

"It is to late to hide it from him Ozpin. He may be an idiot and an asshole. But he sure as hell knows how to be a vampire hunter. Winchester was a name associated with the old order. That is something I learned from the masked individual." Simone said to Ozpin who sighed and nodded. "I suppose you are right. So Cardin what are you gonna do? I am guessing you are gonna report your finding's?" Ozpin watched Cardin start to grin then laugh as he finished speaking. "I don't need to! I was not the only slayer in training in that room. And trust me she has already sent out the signal. We are coming. And there is nothing you can do to stop us. You cant even get rid of me." Cardin said barely containing his laughter. "Cardin are you capable of not being an ass?" Yang asked glaring. "Not in the slightest bimbo." Cardin said laughing more.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Simone said taking her headset off and tossing it into a gate. "I now know to keep my senses unhindered. Tell me is there any other info you are willing to share?" Simone asked watching him frown. "Oh I am sure they wont mind you warning me. They seem like really understanding people." Simone said as she turned to leave with her friends. When they got into the elevator Simone collapsed to the ground. Ruby quickly got down and looked at the wound.

Simone put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "It is okay. I am just exhausted. I am still not adjusted to everything I gained from using my semblance." Simone said moments before she passed out.

* * *

Simone woke up in her bed with Ruby asleep in the chair. Simone slowly sat up and smiled. She climbed out of bed and picked Ruby up carefully moving her over to the bed. Simone then opened a gate and went into her vault. She searched through everything she could find on the slayer's. It was not much a few things mentioning new tools designed to even there fight. Nothing recent. The pellets were apparently made for the last purge. They were rather useful blasting vampires with high intensity light.

"Damn nothing useful in there notes." Simone said heading to the weapons of the masked vampire. "God sorting through their memories is gonna be the only way to get any useful info." Simone took a seat and focused on sorting out the mess of memories she gained from the older vampires. Simone had to be careful not to get lost in them. She had been slowly sorting through it all as she went about her life.

* * *

Simone stepped out in the early morning wearing new clothes. Simone smiled at Ruby still asleep. "Hey Ruby I think you should get up." Simone said lightly tapping Ruby's arm. Ruby slowly sat up in the dark room. Simone slowly opened the door letting light in. Ruby winced and covered her eyes. "Come on Ruby we should get ready for the day." Simone quietly suggested already ready. "Alright." Ruby said while yawning. Ruby slowly stretched and got out of bed.

"So are you feeling better?" Ruby asked watching Simone. "A bit it still hurts." Simone said as Ruby got a change of clothes and headed for the shower's. Simone smiled and headed to the caf to get her team food. She knew what they frequented. Thanks to her memory. When Simone got to the caf Cardin was sitting with a person in a pure white cloak. They immediately looked at Simone as she passed. Simone could feel there watching. But she ignored it and got the food. Simone quickly took the food back to her dorm room. When she got through the door the rest of her team was getting up. Simone put there food on a coffee table they had. "I brought breakfast." Simone said as Ruby came out of the shower.

"Thanks!" Ruby said as the team sat around the coffee table and ate there food. Simone sat silently staring at the ceiling. "Have you eaten recently?" Ruby asked Simone watching her closely. "Not since I woke up after getting the bullheads to beacon through gates." Simone said thinking about that fact. She had not realized it but she was very hungry. She was gonna need to go feed soon. That was when her scroll went off. "Hello Ozpin why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Simone stared at the picture signifying it was Ozpin. "Well you see all the blood has been tampered with. I am sorry to say but if you tried to drink any you would be poisoned. It will be a while before we can replace it. I hope you fed yesterday." Simone accidentally crushed the scroll in her hand. "Dammit they have screwed everything up so easily!" Simone said slightly angry.

"It will be okay how long can you go without feeding?" Blake asked. "About 5 days. It has already been 3 days this will be day four. If I have not fed by tomorrow I will start to lose control." Simone said grimly. Her team all sat there thinking about what to do. "I should head into town now. I may be able to manage to get a meal." Simone said standing up and turning to leave. That is until Ruby reached up and grabbed her jacket. "It wont be safe heading outside beacon right now." Ruby said holding tight. "I don't have any other choice. I either feed or I hurt all of you. I know my choice." Simone said about to pull her jacket free. "Then feed on me." Ruby said nervously.

Everyone stared at her shocked. Ruby had just offered her blood to Simone. "That would solve both our problems right? Your need to feed and my worry of what may happen if you leave beacon." Ruby said trying to convince the room. "Yes it would but I couldn't do that to you." Simone said watching the faces of her team. Yang decided to take that moment to pitch in. "Ruby I don't that idea." Blake just sat there thinking. "What effects does feeding have on the person being fed on?" Blake finally asked getting everyone's attention. "Depends how much I take. The effects are the same as blood loss from any other means. It does not hurt though. And the puncture wounds heal rapidly. faint marks remain for a few days. If the two have a strong bond it supposedly becomes a very different experience. Though I suppose the pendent would restore her blood rather quickly." Simone frowned looking at her team.

"I am surprised my mind is as clear as it is. Normally at this point I would be finding it harder to think then I am." Simone said sitting back down. "Look Ruby I don't want to risk hurting you that is why I think I should go into town." Ruby pouted staring at Simone. "I am not worried. I trust you completely." Ruby said still pouting. Simone sighed. "I don't trust myself Ruby." Simone said looking away. "Nonsense you held back your strength against Cardin and his team. I have no doubt you can refrain from hurting me." Ruby said as Yang and Blake shifted awkwardly. "Ruby I think you should listen to her." Yang said. "I think you should do what you think is best you two." Blake said looking between them.

Ruby stared at Simone for a good 15 minutes. "Fine if you are so determined then I will. But I am handing Yang a silver dagger in case anything goes wrong." Simone opened a gate and gestured for Yang to reach in. She did and pulled out a skinny silver blade. "I hope I don't need this. Yang said and everyone silently agreed. Except Ruby who rolled her eyes having complete faith in Simone.

Ruby sat next to Simone and removed her cloak to leave her neck bare. "Alright tell me if it is unpleasant." Simone said as she leaned over and slowly pierced the flesh of Ruby's neck. The rush of feeling was intense as Simone drank the intoxicating liquid. Ruby blushed at the intense feeling she was having throughout her body. It was like being wrapped in love Ruby thought to herself. After a couple minutes Simone barely dragged herself from Ruby. Ruby sighed content and still blushing as she wobble a bit.

Simone allowed her to rest against her. "Well that was new." Simone said awkwardly. The other two in the room were blushing as well. The scene they had just watched was strangely embarrassing to watch. They felt like they had just watch something incredibly private. Ruby opened her eyes and remembered she was not alone with Simone. Her blush darkened. "Well that was certainly not unpleasant. And see I knew I could trust you. You should have more faith in your self control." Ruby said cheerily.

 _'You should listen to her. That was part of why I chose you. I felt you may have the self control I never did.'_ Simone went from smiling to groaning. "Well the peace and quiet in my mind has stopped. The curse is speaking again." Simone said not trying to hide her dislike for the being on the other side of the curse. That was Simone heard Glynda mumbling to herself as she walked down the hall to there dorm. Simone got up and went to the door opening it. "Hey mom I am doing good. No need to worry about my food situation." Simone said as Glynda stopped when she was right in front of Simone. "That is good. Are you not wearing you headset?" Glynda asked a bit worried. Simone smiled.

"I am fine. I just have to be careful and focus my senses." Simone said stepping into her dorm. Glynda followed behind. "What is with ms Rose?" Glynda said noting the way the girl was blushing and seemed to be a bit pale. "Oh uh well She is kinda my girl friend now and she allowed me to feed on her a little. That is all." Simone said blushing in the darkness filled hood. "I don't even want to know." Glynda said turning to leave. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Glynda said leaving quickly.

Yang burst out laughing then stopped and glared for a moment. "I totally think you age her the wrong idea. I both love that and hate that it involves my little sister." Yang said before getting back to eating. The rest of the morning went by just fine. Ruby was able to stand and stop blushing by the time they left. She was a bit tired and slightly chilly though.

* * *

Simone was getting more looks then normal. And some of them were looks of fear. Apparently Cardin and his friend decided to spread rumors about the school. "Hey have you heard? They say that girl is some kinda monster." Was one of many such rumors Simone heard as they went about there day. At lunch Velvet intercepted Simone. "Hey Simone... I just wanted to tell you I have been hearing some awful rumors about you." Velvet said looking hesitant. "Yes I have heard many rumors." Simone said turning to join her team. "Yes but they are saying you are a vampire." Velvet said watching Simone's face through the dark of her hood.

"Well that one is true sadly." Simone said as she turned and started walking away. Velvet stood there shocked for a bit. Then she went and got food and found her way to Simone and her friends sitting with them. "I don't care if that is true. You are a nice person." Velvet said starting to eat. "Well glad to hear it. I no longer see much reason to actually hide it. Seeing as Cardin and his friend are outing me anyway's." Simone said as her friends look at her. Some had not yet heard the rumors. most of Simone's team had not. Jaune did not and neither did Pyrrha.

"So why are you not with your team?" Pyrrha asked looking at Velvet. "Oh they are off on assignment They should be back sometime this weekend." Velvet said happy that it was Friday and her team would be back soon. "I see well that is good." Simone said as everyone else was eating. Simone was now on constant high alert listening for any signs of danger. Luckily none came that day. They may have been waiting for reinforcements. Which was an unpleasant thought.

* * *

Night came and Simone gated out of her room as her team went to sleep. Simone was gonna follow up with some people who may have some useful info. First she quickly gated to the alley behind Junior's club. He was a very incredibly neutral info broker. And Simone worked for him sometimes. Even gave him some free info on a few occasions. So she figured he owed her a small favor. As Simone approached the front the men standing there looking her over. "Hello I." Simone said flashing them an item she had in her pocket. They nodded and let her. One of the guys went in with her and went straight to Junior. He sighed and looked at the reason he had to leave the bar. As he approached he looked Simone over. "Is that you Simone? I haven't seen you since shortly before I was sold info that you are a vampire." Simone flinched at that revelation.

"Right well lets talk in the back. I am glad you are alive by the way. You may be a blood sucker but you are good at getting info." He said surprising Simone. "Well thanks. Being a vampire actually helps with that. Heck while outside I heard some people talking about something interesting. Apparently one of the smaller gangs in the east part of vale was destroyed last night. They had no clue who did it though." Simone said as they entered the back.

"Really? Another one?" Junior took his seat and thought it over. "So what brings you here? You seem to be doing well considering this is the nicest you have ever dressed." Junior said looking her over. "Could you please not do that... And I am here to inquire about things. I need to know if there have been any cases of bodies bleed dry. I also need to know if anyone has heard anything about slayer's coming into town. Basically I am looking for vampires and slayer's. Also any mask similar to this." Simone says as she pulls one of the masks out. Junior nods and open's his scroll. He shift's through the info looking for anything that could even possible be related.

After a few minutes a small explosion can be heard coming from the main room. Simone and Junior quickly jump to there feet and exit his private office. They see a bunch of thugs in gray suits with white masquerade style masks on. Junior's men have already drawn there weapons and both sides were standing weapons trained on each other. Junior looks pissed as he looks at the scene before him. "Fuck these guys are starting to get on my nerves. Tell you what Simone. Go get info on these guys. I will get you all the info I can. And feel free to take a few of these guys on your way out. There are a lot of them."

Simone sighed and nodded walking straight for the door. Right past Junior's men. Simone stopped between Junior's men and the masquerade thugs. "Look I will give you all one chance to throw down your weapons. If not I will take your weapons. Probably a bit of your blood as well." A few of the thugs start to laugh. "What are you gonna do? You are just a tiny girl!" As he continued laughing Simone sighed. She then made a solid shadow of herself and had it lunge forward grabbing the guy and throwing him into one of the walls knocking him out. "And to think that was not even me but a sorta shadow puppet." Simone said chuckling a bit at the name she gave the technique.

The other men looked at her not sure what to do. Until one of them shot at Simone. The dust bullet just broke apart on her aura shield. That was when Simone and her shadow puppet started fighting both pulling out Parasol's The puppet just kinda swung it around smacking the guys around taking shots. Simone herself blocked and dodged alternating between shooting and smacking thugs with her Parasol. The puppet started to fade as it got more and more holes in it. Junior's guys were only slightly helpful for keeping some of the thugs busy. When most of them were down for the count Simone grabbed one and bit into his neck. Simone drained him of enough blood to render him unconscious but he would survive. Simone did it again to another three. "Normally I don't feed nearly this much in a day. Then again it is rare I have this many opportunity's. So Junior I shall be back in a bit. I should have the info shortly." Simone gated out of there leaving Junior and his men to clean up the mess.

* * *

Simone found there get away trucks and silently climbed into one as they started the vehicle. "Dammit how did they take out all our guys?" The man driving said into a radio. "Some kinda freak helped them out. Think it may have been a vampire." A man said over the radio. "Fuck boss is not gonna be happy about that. I still remember last time someone took out our guys. Boss shot the one who gave them the info." The driver said scared. "Don't worry they ain't dead. We can probably get them back easily enough Junior is just an info broker. I doubt he will keep them long." The man on the radio said. They then sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Simone gated out of the vehicle and looked around before quietly stepping into shadows near the vehicle. Simone took in the site in front of them. They had stopped at a large building labeled 'The Mask Emporium' The sign had a logo of two masks on it. They were very basic white masks. One frowning the other smiling. Simone skulked around the building. The front hand a small store coming out of it. The store had a lady and two masked men in it. The lady seemed to be the primary worker. There was fences with razor wire blocking entrance to the alleys along the side. Simone could hop them easily enough. But in back was a large door for the loading and unloading of goods. Currently they were unloading crates into the building. Simone focused her senses and sniffed. She could smell dust in the air.

"I bet that is what they are unloading." Simone said as she used her weapons grapple shot to scale the wall. Simone was glade she decreased the sound of her new parasols gun. When she got to the top she tossed the used grapple shot into her vault so it would be out of sight. Simone then headed down into the building. "God damn it! Another one of those freaks is in town? How many of them are there?" A man yelled very angrily. Shortly after he yelled a shot was fired and a few people gasped. "God damn useless shit."

The man mumbled. Simone skulked through the hall's listening to everything the people in the room's nearby were talking about. A small group were planning to double cross there boss. Some of the higher ranked member's were gonna kill those back stabbing bastards. When Simone finally found the bosses room she heard him on a call. "Yes apparently a vampire intervened. Helped Junior out." The man said. "Fine he was a minor target anyways. Have your men check into this vampire. They could be the one we seek. And arm your top guys with the silver weapons provided." The call then cut off. "Damn that bitch giving me order's." The man said angrily before grabbing what sounded like a bottle of some kinda drink. Likely alcohol. Simone nodded and made her way out slowly. As she left she hard a man refer to the boss as 'boss Marko'.

* * *

As Simone gated back to the alley she rounded the corner and went straight in. Junior had his men watching the group of tied up thugs. "I see you have things under control here. So have you heard a Marko? That seems to be the bosses name. They operate out of building labeled 'The Mask Emporium' over in western vale. They seemed to have acquired a large amount of dust. Also they are searching for someone. A vampire it would seem. Could be looking for me. Anyways I think you could make some money off that info. I think they are the ones who have been crushing smaller gangs. I think they are starting to hit bigger targets though." Junior nodded as one of he thugs looked terrified at Simone's knowledge. "I forgot how good you were at this." Junior said. "Oh and they seem to be working with someone. Whoever it is seems to be supplying them."

Junior smiled and handed Simone a small chip. "Here everything that could possibly connected to vampires or slayers. This is a lot of info. This squares away any debts between us okay?" Junior asked slowly holding the chip out. "You do finally have a scroll right?" Junior asked. "Yup I do. But I would like one of those spares you keep around. I don't want to be putting sensitive info on my normal one." Junior nods and pulls out a black scroll loading the chip in and handing it over. "It is blank except for my contact info. This is a one time deal though okay?" Junior said making it clear. Simone nodded. "Alright I may call again. Bye Junior." Simone said gating away. Junior took a seat in front of the thugs as he made a few calls. "Yeah I have info on those new player's in town."

* * *

Simone sat in the room she set aside for her and her friends quest. Simone started looking through the files. After a while she placed the scroll down and left a note on it. Then she gated to her room. Simone quickly get ready for sleep.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Long chapter hype! I hope you all like this chapter. I really enjoy writing for this story. And I love how well it is doing.**

 **Chapter 5: Consequences**

Simone slept longer then she expected actually being woken up by ruby. "Hey you are still asleep? Normally you are the first one up..." Ruby asked staring at the girl she loved. Simone got up and looked at her clock. Simone had slept for about 5 and a half hours. "Weird I don't normally sleep this much. I was up later then normal gathering some basic info." Simone said pulling a fresh outfit from her vault. Simone then got ready for the day. Ruby was a bit suspicious but decided to drop the matter for now.

* * *

On this day off Simone and all her friends even Velvet somehow all gathered in a big sparring field outside. "Alright I will be assessing everyone's ability to fight and defend against a vampire. Then we will work from there. Who would like to start?" Simone asked as she watched her friends all talk among themselves for a few minutes. It was decided that they would start with the one's likely to be less effective and work there way up. So Jaune was first.

As Jaune stepped into the starting place there friends all backed up. "I am ready whenever you are." Simone said watching him with her old parasol out. Jaune charged forward and swung his sword. Simone blocked it and delivered a quick punch to his gut. Jaune was knocked off his feet. Simone took her time stabbing her parasol down with the blade poking out the tip a bit. Jaune rolled out of the way just in time. He scrambled to his feet and blocked the swing from Simone. He opened up and swung his sword. He just barely managed to block her gut punch this time with her shield. Simone smiled and kicked his legs out from under him and brought her blade tipped parasol down towards him stopping just before his aura. "Well you did better then I was worried you might. But I think you may be able to learn." Simone let Pyrrha help him up as they discussed who would be next.

"May I suggest Yang? She is strong but I don't think she is well suited to fighting most vampires." Yang glared lightly and stepped forward. "Oh yeah you wanna bet?" Yang said challenging. Simone chuckled a bit and beckoned Yang to start. Yang shot a few fire blasts. Simone blocked them with her parasol. The rest of the fight involved Simone goading Yang into using her semblance more. Simone was fast enough to dodge all her punches and blasts. Eventually Yang ran out of fire and fell exhausted. Only landing a few punches early on. "You don't lack strength Yang. You lack control. When you get that you will be a true force to be reckoned with. Especially for a vampire." Simone said helping her up.

Nora did shockingly good do to just how unpredictable she was. Pyrrha was an expert in fighting but struggled until she started unleashing her semblance in earnest. Blake was a dangerous opponent potentially do to her ability to switch between melee and ranged. Her only issue were the gates and illusions a vampire could use to move around and trick opponents. Ruby was fast and had a knack for unusual tactics and so on. However she would sometimes do obvious moves that could prove fatal. Ren was not very dangerous. His aura based attacks backfired do to the unstable flaring of vampire aura. His guns could be pretty lethal though and he was quick. Velvet was a shock her weapon and semblance were a big threat. The shifting between weapon and fighting styles was not exactly easy to handle.

"Alright I have to say this was a success. I will see about getting you all silver weapons. For now think about what I said. That is all I ask. I want you all to live. So I wont allow any of you to help in earnest till I am sure you can handle a regular vampire. I have a few things to look into so I need to head out. I will be back shortly. And don't worry Ruby I will be perfectly safe. No one will even know I am there." With that Simone gated away before anyone could argue.

* * *

 _ **'Simone! This is foolish! I demand you go back to them! This will only lead to ruin!'**_ The voice yelled out in her head in a twisted voice. Simone ignored it though as she arrived at her destination. An old warehouse that has seen a lot of activity from shadowy figures. They had been seen on a few occasions to dump bodies drained of there blood into alley ways. The bodies were practically mauled by the look of things though. "I really hope your hunch is wrong. Dark vampires have been in hiding for far to long. Why would they awake now?" Simone asked which Astroya would not answer. Simone slowly made her way to a side door. There she heard something interesting.

"So how much longer do we need to keep those monster's alive?" One of them asked. "Look I don't bloody know. I am just doing as I am told. Nothing else. Trust me they will tell us all at the same time when orders change. For now we have to keep those things in there and alive." Simone used the grapple to get up to a high window and look in. There was a large holding pin in the center of the room. It was shrouded completely from the light. It had machines hooked up to it likely to prevent them from using there ability's somehow.

After a bit of watching Simone noticed something odd. This was being done by a local mafia group. One she was familiar with. That was when all of the people suddenly looked up at her and opened fire with fire dust rounds. Simone felt a few hit her before she could cut the line. The fire was eating away at her clothes and flesh. Simone was barely able to contain a scream as she rushed out of the side alley. She could hear the thugs rushing out into the street opening fire again. "Fuck!" Simone yelled as she took a shot to her leg. Simone was frantically trying to smack out the fires on the rest of her body as she now limped quickly into another alley.

Simone fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

When she awoke she was expecting to be in an interrogation room or something like that. Instead she was in the pin with a bunch of very hungry and very vicious vampires. These vampires no longer had any humanity left. All they were was maddened hungry monster's. One approached Simone looking at her like it was thinking of eating her. Simone backed against the wall as more joined it. That is until one of them stood up straight and stepped forward. "Something is odd about this one. It feels similar to the clan progenitor." The thing said with its twisted appearance. The rest all started examining her closer. After a bit they all backed away. "It looks young and completely human though." One stated and some nodded in agreement.

"Yes it certainly is odd." The one standing up straight said. "What clan are you?" It asked staring with its vicious face and clawed hands by its side. _'Astroya... Tell him you are clan Astroya...'_ Simone stood up straight and straightened her clothing taking note of the fire damage. "I am clan Astroya." Simone said trying to sound serious and confident. The dark vampire started to glare like she had said some bad joke. "Do you think I am some fool? That thing had no children except the vampire curse itself. You can play with her till she is ready to talk. Do whatever you want just don't kill her. She may have useful info." He said looking to a particularly disgusting looking one. _'Use you semblance on it... It is the only way I am truly sorry."_

The dark vampire he looked to grinned and lunged for Simone. Simone grabbed it by the neck and started stealing its life. The thing started screaming in agony as it soul was torn asunder and pulled from it along with all its strength. Simone felt the most terrible and disgusting feeling course through her as she stole the monster's soul. None of the vampires stopped her in fact they all back away. When Simone dropped the lifeless body to the ground her body felt wrong defiled in a weird sorta way.

"Astroya..." The vampire said before kneeling.

* * *

Ruby and her friends were all sitting down worried Simone had said she would be back shortly. "We should check the hall she set up. Maybe she left a something there that will tell us where she went." Blake suggested tossing the coin into Simone's open door. A gate opened and everyone went in. Once inside they looked around Blake found a black scroll though with a note on it. 'Got this from someone I used to work with. Please leave it alone till monday.' Blake opened it and looked at the files that were already open. The first one was about strange behavior from the white fang. There were rumors they were working with a human. Blake scoffed at the idea at first but made a mental note to look at the file more later. The next one was about a group of people thugs being seen dumping bodies drained of blood. It mentions a place they are believed to be working out of.

"Guy's... I think I know where she is... However I am not sure if we can deal with this on our own. Maybe Velvet can help us?" Blake said pulling everyone's attention. She showed them the info and they all grimaced. Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Velvet. "Hey Ruby what is up?" Velvet asked on the other side. "We think Simone is in trouble. We really need help." Ruby almost yelled into the scroll. That was when Ruby heard another voice. "Who is that and what is she talking about?" Ruby did not recognize the voice.

"Well you see that girl I was telling you about. The nice one who helped me. She is kinda a vampire. And some people don't like that and even want to kill her because of it. But trust me she is a good person. So I am gonna stand with her and my new friends." Velvet started off sounding very timid. But by the end she sounded incredibly determined to follow through with her vow to stand with her friends. Ruby could hear a loud sigh. "Fine but we come with. I wont let you go into danger with a bunch of people I don't know."

"Thanks Coco!" Velvet shouted. "Alright meet us at the bullheads. One of the pilots owes me a favor they can get us close to the area quickly." Coco said before the call ended. Ruby and her friends rushed out as fast as they could. Ruby though stayed for a bit as the gate closed as they all left. She carefully pulled out her key and pushed it into forward while in shadows then twisted it. A gate struggled open slowly the key dissipating. Ruby stepped in and looked around in the room. She was not sure why she was doing this but she just felt like she needed to. While standing in there something caught her eyes. A figure of shadow started to form to the side of the room.

Ruby stared at it strangely. "Ruby I am Astroya. I cannot speak like this for long. I force the gate open. Simone is currently indisposed." The figure grew until it towered over Ruby at a massive 8 feet tall. It was a large but not bulky. The features held no clear sign of its gender and its voice was a strange inhuman thing. Ruby shivered a bit backing away. "There is no reason to fear me. Though I may hate you I will not harm you. For now I require you aid in getting my darling Simone out of harms way. In this room is an item that will help you. Take it. That gem and the item will work together to help you. You could say the items were made for each other." The figure then dissipated.

Ruby looked around and saw a pedestal rise up from the floor. On it was two rings one glowed red the other glowed black. "The red one will help you. The black one is for Simone... You must make her wear it." The voice said sounding almost sad. Though it was hard to tell with how weird it sounded. "Thank you..." Ruby said exiting and speeding to the bullhead. The rest of them had just arrived. "What were you doing? And what is that in your hand?" Blake asked. "These will help us. I think." Ruby said putting the ring on her hand. It matched with her necklace perfectly. It seemed to have a different effect then the other one though despite seeming to be the same kinda gem.

* * *

Simone stood staring at the dark vampires who now knelled before her. "Astroya has been born again... So the rumor's were true. I never thought it possible. I was told Astroya died without ever passing on its blood. Pardon my impudence before. You just look so pure. I will accept any punishment you see fit." He said with a twinge of fear in his voice. "There is no need. So we are not able to use our power's in here?" Simone asked looking them over. "Sadly it appears not my lord. It seems to suppress the soul. I believe they call it aura now?" Simone nods and thinks. "Well I may be able to figure something out." Just then Simone felt a rush of something vile shooting through her body.

Simone fell to her knee and put one hand on over her left eye. ' _ **Fight it! Help is on its way. You must resist it as best you can till then.'**_ Astroya yelled at her in her mind. Simone fought to her feet and slowly stood up straight. Her mind was filling with horrible and disgusting memory's from the dark vampire she used her semblance on. The atrocities she saw would have made her puke if she could. "My lord are you okay?" The man asked stepping forward. "Stay back! I am fine. I just have not adjusted to using my power's." Simone said removing her hand and looking over the vampires in front of her. It was strange to see them go from the hungry beasts they seemed a moment ago to the obedient dark servants they seemed now.

* * *

Ruby and her group climbed out of the bullhead onto a landing platform on top of a police station. It was the closest place they could land without drawing attention. "Alright so we all clear on the plan? My team draws them out while team JNPR provides support. You three are in charge of locating Ruby." Everyone nodded as they had made the plan on the ride over. Coco and Jaune led there teams as Ruby looked to her team. "I get the feeling we actually have the most dangerous task..." Ruby said looking at the ring with a glowing dark gem in it. The ring filled ruby with a sense of pure dread.

They all got into position as Coco pulled out her mini-gun and opened fire at the front gate. She used fire dust round just in case. Luckily though the thugs that rushed out seemed human on account of there exposed skin in day light. The thugs pushed out movable barricades and stayed behind them shooting over them at the intruder's. Jaune led his team in from the side storming the thugs left flank. Thanks to there surprise they were able to get a few and Pyrrha used her semblance to take down the barricades. Coco sent her team in as she took the remaining guys outside out.

As they entered the front Ruby Blake and yang charged into a side door and took out two guards who were about to exit to flank there friends. "Come on we have to hurry." Ruby said as they looked through a window and saw the covered pin. Ruby felt that same feeling of dread looking at the pin. She led her team into the side of the facility and took out some guys were firing at the other two teams from behind various cover. Coco and her team ended up pinned in the front with Jaune's team.

Ruby looked around and saw a face she recognized from the memory's Simone showed them. Ruby gritted her teeth and flew past several thugs knocking them aside in a blur of petals. Ruby was on him in moment knocking him over the railing. He fell onto a machine connected to the pin. The machine then promptly exploded killing silencing his brief scream from falling. Ruby grimaced as she looked down.

* * *

Simone heard fighting outside then an explosion. The vampires around her all stood up then they touched the walls and grinned there sinister grins and torn the walls apart making many holes. As they rushed out they wreathed themselves in shadows. Simone quickly left through one and saw thugs being jumped by the dark vampires. Simone felt the urge to join them in tearing into victims. Simone approached one thug and grabbed him. But before she could bite into him she heard a voice. "Simone! You are alive! Thank god!" Ruby was shouting down to her before rushing down in a blur of petals. As she approached Simone tensed up as she suddenly felt the urge to tear into Ruby's neck. "No not her." Simone said to herself hunching over.

Ruby starting to frown as Simone looked at her with a dark gleam in her eyes. Ruby then saw a large vampire step up beside Ruby. "What is wrong my lord? Did this human injure you?" He asked stepping slowly past Simone and closer to Ruby. Yang then burst forward flaming with rage punching the vampire. He was sent back through a few crates. He was back on his feet immediately. The sun was starting to set at this point. The vampires were all regaining there strength.

"Well you certainly pack a punch little girl. I bet you will taste rather nice." The vampire said as he sent out a few spikes of shadow. Yang barely dodged them. As he charged forward Blake started firing at him. He dodged all her shots throwing out more spikes. Coco's team was starting to run into issues with the vampires. Most of the thugs were dead at this point and the few who weren't were gonna be soon. Jaune and his team were pushed back with Coco's team.

Ruby stood there looking at Simone with tears in her eyes. Simone was slowly approaching her with a scary look in her eyes. Ruby then looked to the ring in her hand. Ruby rushed forward and tackled Simone. As they landing on the ground ruby quickly grabbed her hand and tried to put the ring on. But Simone threw her off and into the stairs. Ruby groaned as she got back to her feet. "Simone please don't do this! This is not you." Ruby said Simone rushed forward and grabbed Ruby by her throat. Ruby screamed as she felt like claws were tearing at her soul. "Simone please! Stop! You are hurting me!" Ruby barely managed between screams. Then she was dropped as Simone started to cry looking down at her.

"Simone..." Ruby said before passing out. Simone slowly fell to her knee's over her crying blood tears. Simone looked at the girl she loved unsure how to fix the damage she has done. Simone saw the dark ring and picked it up slipping it on. The ring pulsed incredibly dark like it was destroying all light around it. Simone felt the urges be drawn deeper into her mind. ' _There is only one way to save her... You wont like it though... But she will die if you do not.'_ Astroya said in her mind sounding strangely sad.

Simone kissed Ruby and used all her will to direct the curse out to her hand. Simone then carefully placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. Simone could feel the curse latch onto Ruby. Simone's crying only intensified as she watched Ruby start convulsing as her body was changing. Simone could hear the sickening sound of her body being changed. Ruby's eyes then shot open and she started screaming and writhing in pain. Simone quickly moved her into the pin to be in darkness. Then she stepped out and looked at the vampires starting to surround all her friends.

"You will all stop and stand before me." Simone yelled with as much authority as she could muster. All the vampires turned to her and quickly obeyed. "Yes my lord." They all said. Simone could feel her friends staring. The vampires all stayed on there knee's with there heads down. "These humans are with me. You I want you to go to a specific location and bring me back as many live people from there as you can. No killing anyone except there. They are a part of the group who imprisoned you all. If you should meet there boss make sure to bring him alive. I need some answer's from him. Dismissed." Simone grabbed a map and marked the location. They all then promptly gated away.

Yang rushed over still hearing Ruby's screams. Simone stopped her before she could enter. "I am sorry but you are not safe in there... I had to turn her... I could not get a hold of the darkness that was embedded in my soul... I basically tore her soul apart..." Simone could feel more blood tears flowing down her cheeks as her friends all stood awkwardly looking at her. "She is gonna need a lot of blood... Fresh blood. She will likely bleed anyone she feeds on dry. That is why I sent the dark vampires out to get more of these thugs. I know a lot of them and they are rather despicable." Simone Watched as everyone slowly took seats on things around them.

"what will happen to Ruby?" Yang asked tears in her eyes. Simone looked away. "I don't know. Her soul and mind were damaged a lot by me... And her soul was very incapable before... I don't know if she will be able to hold onto herself through the process..." Yang stepped forward and punched Simone in the face with as much strength as she was physically able to muster with the aid of her semblance. Simone felt her head be smashed into the wall of the pin. Simone just took it leaving her aura shield down. She could feel her nose break. "She trusted you..." Yang barely said before falling to the ground sobbing as the screams continued.

* * *

Simone convinced them to leave. Simone was gonna take Ruby to her vault when the dark vampires arrived with the thugs. And Simone promised to take Ruby to see them as soon as she was ready. Yang had to practically be carried away. But she left as well. That left Simone to listen to Ruby's torture screams as she waited for the dark vampires to return. And return they did with the boss even. "So your like what leading this freak squad or something?" The boss said being taken in front of Simone. "Send one the other men into the pin. My friend is currently turning into a vampire... You will treat her like a queen. If any of you do anything I don't like I will kill you." Simone said glaring.

One of them pushed a man into the pin. The screaming was temporarily replaced by silence as Ruby fed. Ruby grabbed the boss man Giovanni by his neck and torn his soul out. Simone cringed seeing him and herself. The memory was even more sickening when viewed from his point of view. But she had found he was hired to do this. By a woman who paid well and stayed anonymous. Simone was certain the voice of the person he would talk to on his scroll was the same as Marko. The voice was female and laced with a coldness. "Thank you. What is your name? Also please stop referring to me as lord I am a lady." Simone said looking to the leader of this group. "I am Veetor happy to serve you my Lady." He said bowing briefly before standing up.

"That is better. Are you the leader of your clan?" Simone asked looking him over. "No my lady I am only a captain. I was charged with assessing how the world has changed during our long slumber. Our leader is Merek first of our line. His second is Edmund. Merek served with Astroya. Should I inform him of your return my Lady?" Veetor asked. Simone thought about this info. _'Merek was useful. But I don't think he will serve you willingly. And trust me you do not want to consume Merek. He was one of my more extreme servants. I suggest you keep Veetor out of trouble for now. Merek may decide to go back to sleep if he hears no answer from Veetor.'_ Simone nodded and looked to Veetor. "No I do not wish to see him for now. I would like you to leave him in the dark. He will likely cause more problems then he will solve for now." Simone said.

Veetor bowed and joined his fellow dark vampires. Simone was impressed with how loyal he seemed to her already. ' _I can see why he is only a captain. He is very loyal for one so dark.'_ Simone nodded and walked into the pin and looked at Ruby. She was only whimpering now as her body was handling the shift shockingly well. "Please come through okay ruby..." Simone whispered to her. "Alright we are heading into my shadow." Simone shouted getting the attention of all the vampires. Simone opened a gate and carried Ruby in they all followed behind her with the thugs.

* * *

Simone had to send the vampires out another few times over the course of Sunday. But the morning of monday ruby awoke to the chatter of a few dark vampires. They were whispering about how odd they found the new Astroya. However they did not really seem to mind. Like it was the first interesting thing to happen in centuries. "Simone?" Ruby barely asked as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her head hurt like crazy and she was having trouble trying to remember anything at all even her own name. But she knew she needed to see someone named Simone. She had no clue why but she did.

"My Lady she has awoken from the turning." Veetor shouted. The room creaked in an odd way as Simone emerged with the necklace she had given to Ruby. It was no longer in silver. It was placed in a platinum necklace that was identical. Simone quickly walked over and looked Ruby over. "Ruby you are awake." Simone said softly. Ruby stared into her eyes feeling happy and relieved but she did not know why. "You are Simone?" Ruby asked her voice sounding weak and unsure. Simone frowned and searched Ruby's eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened. What do you remember?" Simone asked as she placed the gym around Ruby's neck. Ruby winced then looked at Simone again. "I think I remember you... Giving this necklace to me again. I think we are important to each other? That is all I remember. Is my name Ruby?" Simone started to shed tears of blood looking down at Ruby. "Yes you are Ruby Rose. We were in a relationship and then I nearly killed you. That is how you got into this situation. I am sorry." Simone could feel the tears increase.

Ruby reached out and pat Simone on the shoulder. "I feel like there is more memory's in the back of my mind... I just cant seem to get a hold of them. Except-" ruby suddenly screamed as her mind ran her through a part of the turning process. ruby felt the pain again briefly as she recalled every detail of those few seconds. Then she stopped and looked at the worried Simone. "I am sorry truly sorry. I had no choice. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you through this. Veetor you are to follow the plan I gave you. No innocents may be harmed. You will answer to me if any innocent people should die." Veetor bowed then lead his troop out.

Simone helped Ruby to her feet and led her to a gate she opened. "This is gonna be a tough few days..." Simone said

* * *

Simone stood in her room with Ruby. Simone opened her door and darkened the room in front of her to protect Ruby from the sun coming through the window. Blake and Yang jumped up to there feet immediately on alert. When they saw Simone and Ruby they rushed forward. Ruby backed away not remembering them. Simone stepped between them and her. "Wait there is something I need to tell you real quick. Ruby has temporarily lost almost all of her memory. It could be a while before she starts remembering anything." Hearing that Yang and Blake stopped in there tracks. Yang slowly looked down down starting to quietly cry.

 _'Oh come on. She better not be blaming herself. We both know who is to blame for this fine mess. Now fix it.'_ Simone looked down briefly. "I can never forgive myself for how things turned out... But I promise that I will fix it. I will do everything I can to restore her memory." Simone said with determination. "Ruby the blonde is your sister. The other one is your friend. I will share with you my memories of you interacting with them. Perhaps that will help jog your memory." Simone stepped out of the way. Ruby looked at Yang curiously. "Don't cry... I trust Simone to help me." Simone lead Ruby into a gate to the room with the screen.

For the rest of the day Simone was showing Ruby memory's involving Ruby. She was also teaching Ruby about being a vampire. Simone had to get her ready to rejoin her team as fast as possible. Ruby seemed to start regaining some of her stronger memory's. But she still could not remember much. But she was starting to remember. And that was a good sign. And Ruby seemed to take in the information provided to her by Simone really well.

* * *

The next day Glynda came by in the morning to see Simone. Simone was sitting with Ruby the room darkened. Blake answered the door. "Hello is Simone in? I did not see her yesterday." Glynda said looking into the fairly dark room. Seeing Simone she pushed past Blake without giving her a chance to answer. "Simone where have you been? I was worried when no one would tell me where you were. And why was Ruby missing as well?" Glynda asked giving them a stern look. Ruby looked at Glynda and thought for a moment. "She is a teacher and your adoptive mom right Simone?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to look at her confused.

"Yes she is. Hey mom I am sorry... I messed up big time on Saturday. I am still rather injured from then. But Ruby practically died... I tore her soul to shreds while darkness had hold over me. I was only left with the option to turn her into a vampire. Due to the trauma she has lost connection with her memory's. I spent yesterday trying to help her. I have to train her with her new power's before she can handle returning. I also need to train her to deal with the weird way her memory now works." As Simone spoke Glynda could practically feel the guilt and sadness coming from the girl.

"I am sorry to hear that... I will inform Ozpin of what has happened. I hope you both recover quickly..." Glynda gave Simone a sad look and left her there with Ruby. And so another day was spent with Simone training Ruby in being a vampire. Ruby oddly enough retained her silver eyes. Vampires typically had crimson eyes. Even if they did not show that. Simone got a report from one of the dark vampires. They believe they have found something of interest and are looking into it now. Over all the day went by quickly.

* * *

Another morning and Ruby should be able to handle classes again. And one of the dark vampires arrived with a thug. Ruby and Simone fed on him. Simone made Ruby leave before finishing him. Ruby was chatting with Yang in there room. Ruby had managed to piece together some more about her life. It was painful for Yang at times but she was happy her sister at least genuinely remembered who she was. As they headed out Simone noticed a lot of fearful looks directed her way. It was not till they reached the cafeteria that any of them knew why. Sitting in the middle of the cafeteria was Cardin with his team. He was showing people a video on his scroll.

When he saw Simone he grinned and sent Dove over. Dove cautiously showed Simone and her friends the video. It was from the night at Junior's club. It seemed to be from his only security camera. Simone knew he never would have handed that footage over to someone like Cardin. Junior would not tolerate such an idiotic punk in his club. Simone quirked an eyebrow at Dove as if to ask why he was still there. Dove quickly ran back to Cardin. "So now that everyone can see what a monster you are how long till they turn on you do you think?" Cardin was looking smug and even chuckled a bit.

That is until he felt people step in close behind him. He turned and saw Coco's team glaring at them. "Leave our friend alone you ignorant asshole. She is more human then you could ever even hope to be." Coco said her distaste for him clear in every word. Yatsuhashi Stepped in close towering over them. Cardin scoffed and got up to leave. As he was leaving team JNPR came in and saw Simone angrily walk over to a table in the far corner. Simone was glad when all her friends joined her at the table.

"I wont pretend to know you or even trust you. But Velvet trusts you so I will give you a chance." Coco said sitting at the table. "I understand thank you." Simone said as Ruby leaned against her. Simone started to feel calm again. Simone could feel a constant gnawing in the back of her mind and soul. The dark vile from the dark vampire was constantly pushing her to forsake all that was good in her. To step over the line into the territory of a monster. The ring though kept it in the back allowing her to resist.

"Thanks Ruby." Simone said softly thankful for the comfort Ruby brought to her troubled soul. "So what is our next move? We cant just leave things as they are." Blake said looking over everyone. "I think we should find out who has been stealing dust. I think they could be the ones supplying the masquerade. Though why the white fang would do that I do not know. There is so many potential leads it could take us a while." Simone said getting an odd look from Blake. "The white fang seem to be the ones stealing all the dust." Simone clarified for everyone. They all nodded in agreement and got to eating as Simone and Ruby just sat there leaning against each other. Sorting through there minds.

* * *

In Oobleck's class he was talking more about the faunas rights revolution. Until Cardin made a comment. "So Oobleck have you heard about the monster we have in class?" Cardin asked smirking at Simone. "Cardin if you are referring to Simone I have known since she came to the school. I have gotten to know her. And I can tell you without a doubt. She is not a monster. Despite what you may have been told vampires are capable of being good. Sadly they are remembered for the ones who lose to the torments they relive every night. They relive all there worse memories every night. Exactly as it happened sensations and everything." Oobleck gives Simone a sad look as he spoke.

"Yeah right they are nothing but vermin spreading there plague." Cardin said. Some in the class seemed to agree with him. "And what would you know about vampires? Have you ever gotten to know one? How about experiencing what it is like to be one? Where did you get your info from? A group of people that have no interest in understanding vampires or how they work. You are just an ignorant child trying to convince the world he knows something!" Ruby yelled suddenly in front of him. The petals left behind by her semblance had a more blood like color to them then before.

Simone rushed up between Ruby and Cardin. Cardin jumped to his feet weapon out. He had taken to being combat ready at all times. "You will all take your seats immediately!" Oobleck said in a shockingly stern voice. Simone picked Ruby up and carried her to her seat. Cardin glared but slowly took his seat. "Seems the blood sucker made a new friend." Cardin said glaring at Ruby briefly. He stopped though when Simone gave him a bone chilling stare.

* * *

Combat class came around and a girl in all white walked up to Simone. "I would like to request a match against you." The girl said smirking. Simone looked her over. Simone was fairly sure this girl was the other slayer from that morning not long ago. "Fine." Simone said getting up and walking down to Glynda. "Me and her want to have the first match." Simone said looking around the room. Cardin was smirking with his team. Ruby looked worried but thankfully stayed with the rest of the team.

After Simone and her opponent were both ready the match started. "I am Weiss." The girl said before sending out flames from her dust revolver blade. Simone yawned and stepped out of the way last second. Then the girl threw out numerous pellets. Simone opened her Parasol to block the sunlight as Weiss sent flames at her from the side. Simone jumped over the now fading pellets keeping her parasol between herself and the light. As she landed Weiss was there her now silver blade piercing into Simone.

Or it should have been. Weiss and Simone looked down to see her hand empty. Then Ruby screamed drawing everyone's attention. Cardin and his team apparently attacked her while the pellets were blinding everyone. Then Simone felt a blade pierce her side. As she looked over she saw the masked individual from initiation. "You are coming with me." She said grabbing Simone. Weiss had apparently reclaimed her weapon. The masked girl jumped back pulling the blade out as a wall of flames come up from the ground.

Simone looked up to Ruby. Yang apparently recovered and instantly flew into rage. Because she just finished knocking Cardin's team back. The rest of her friends quickly joined in taking Cardin's team down. Simone turned and dodged a few stabs Weiss attempted. Then the cloaked girl came through the fire and nearly got Weiss in the side. Weiss though was a shockingly good fighter. Then the masked figure lunged towards Simone punching her in the stab wound. "You are not the same one... What happened to the previous user of that mask?" Simone asked as she fired a few times with flame spikes. The figure ducked under them and charged forward. "Demoted for attempted desertion."

Simone waited for the last second then brought her knee up into the masked girl's chest. She could feel the breaking of bones before the girl shot into the air shadow cloak wrapping around her closely. Weiss used a glyph to launch herself forward. Right before Weiss' blade could pierce Simone's flesh though Glynda intervened stopping everyone from fighting. The masked vampire already gone. Simone snarled at Weiss glaring. Until she heard Yang ask. "Ruby are you okay? Come on talk to me!" Simone looked over and saw her friends all looking very worried. Then Simone broke free of Glynda's hold on her with her semblance. She rushed at top speed up to Ruby.

Ruby had a very nasty injury on her chest. Simone looked at the unconscious team CRDL as if she wanted to tear them to pieces. "Simone your okay. That's good I was worried when I heard the sounds of you still fighting." Ruby said between bloody coughs. It sounded like it hurt to breath. "Ruby don't talk you don't need to breath otherwise. I will be fine." Simone said as she could feel the same poison as before coursing through her. Her side bleeding profusely. Simone forced herself to her feet with Ruby in her arms.

"I must go get her blood." Simone said as she gated away before her friends could try to stop her.

 **End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: So Empty Day's slot will be empty for longer then I planned. But for now I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with these stories. It means the world to me.**

 **Chapter 6: Monster's And Truth's**

Blake and Yang were sitting at the docks waiting to see if the white fang showed up. None of them had seen or heard from Simone or Ruby in a few days. So they decided to continue the mission in hopes they would find out what happened. But they found no sign of Simone or Ruby. They were about to head back for the night when a couple of bullheads dropped off a human man with orange hair and a bunch of white fang foot soldiers. However there was an odd individual with them. The person was encased in a high tech suit of some kind. It moved in odd jerking motions. But it definitely had something fleshy inside of it. They had no clue why they thought it did but they did.

As they watched the strange thing in confusion it suddenly looked right at them. The thing immediately screamed a horrendous sound pulling out a rifle and opening fire. The blasts of energy would have torn them apart if not for tendrils of shadow coming from behind them to block the blasts. They looked back and saw the dark vampire they fought on the day Ruby was turned.

"I am Veetor my Lady told me to keep an eye out for any of you. Before she fell into a deep slumber. She has not awoken. The vampire she brought with her refuses to leave her side though. But enough about that." Veetor said leaping forward off the cargo container. The mechanical abomination follows him and charges forward metal claws prepped for the fight. Blake and Yang look at each other then head past Veetor. "Why would the white fang work with a man like this?" Blake shouts gesturing to Roman. "I guess you haven't heard. Me and the white fang are working together on a joint business venture." Roman said in his typical slightly mocking manner.

Blake and Yang started fighting Roman and the white fang. Meanwhile Veetor is barely holding his own against the metal beast. "What manner of monster are you?" Veetor asks in his slightly beastly voice. The thing responds by suddenly summoning shadow tendrils of its own. Veetor stops and stares in shock. The tendrils seem to drip and jerk about erratically but they are definitely shadow tendril's. "Who the hell did this to you? What kinda monster would make something like you?" Veetor shouted in a primal fury. He roared and summoned all his strength gating behind the thing. Two strikes to its ankle. Then a gate jump to its side and two strikes to its shoulder. Then the beast smacked him away.

Veetor slammed into a white fang member. "That thing is to powerful we must retreat!" Veetor yelled to Blake and Yang both of which were barely holding there own against the superior number's. The monstrous thing screech even louder then the first time. It started making its way over only slowed down a bit by the attacks to its ankle.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret room connected to the shadow vault anchored to her room. The same one with the round table. Simone lay on an alter with a very sad Ruby curled up to her. Ruby had recovered pretty quickly when she got blood thanks to the necklace she wore. Simone however was essentially in a coma. But something strange happened. The room started to warp and a figure of shadow came into view. "I was gonna let this sort it self out but I no longer can. Ruby you must go to the aid of Blake and Yang. However if you are not careful you will die. But you must." The twisted voice of Astroya said to Ruby. Ruby then remembered the last time this happened. "Alright." Ruby said determined.

* * *

Suddenly the thing was struck by what seemed like a comet of rose petals. The thing was knocked onto its back. The front of it having a dent. Where it was stood Ruby rubbing her shoulder from the pain caused by the impact. "Damn that hurt more then I thought it would..." Yang started to run towards her when Ruby shot past in a burst of petals. Suddenly there were white fang being launched around as Ruby rammed into them. Roman in the chaos jumped onto a bullhead and it was starting to leave. The metal monster was up again and charging towards Ruby. Roman shot a few blasts at Ruby to knock her off balance. However they were fire blasts so they burned through Ruby's aura shield.

Ruby screamed out as the beast grabbed her by the face starting to dig its claws into her skull. That was when darkness filled the area. The beast dropped Ruby as a figure appeared in front of it. "Mangled and placed in a metal toy. You poor unfortunate soul. Reduced to a freakish power source for a machine of your enemies. Allow me to release you from this unholy abomination you have become..." The figure said to the abomination. It lunged forward. The figure simply lay there hand on its chest and it stopped and after a few moments crumpled to the ground.

No one not even the vampires could see into the darkness. But as the darkness dissipated they saw Simone standing over the thing. A sorrowful look on her face. "Simone!" Ruby shouted bursting into petals and colliding with Simone. Simone though was not knocked over as Ruby was now hugging her tightly. "I was so worried you would never wake up..." Ruby said blood tears streaming down her face. Yang came running over. Ruby looked up at her and got up hugging her sister. "Yang I was so scared I had lost her. I am sorry I did not return..." Yang just smiled and held her sister tightly.

Veetor come up beside Simone and knelled. "My Lady you have awoken! I am sorry I could not do more to protect them. That abomination of metal was to powerful for me." He said keeping his head low. "It is okay. I freed the poor soul trapped within. The pain and suffering it endured being twisted into a servant of the slayer's was great." Simone slowly stood and gated the hulking mass away. Veetor looked up to her and noticed she seemed different. "My Lady what happened to you while you slept?" Veetor asked looking back down.

"I learned something unexpected. Now go and rejoin your brother's. They shall need your leadership." Veetor nodded and left. Moments later police showed up in force. It took a bit of explaining and a few calls but the police let them leave with Glynda when she arrived. "You had better have a damn good reason for the stunt you pulled Simone." Glynda said glaring at the girl as they all sat in Ozpin's office. "I was in a coma like state with Ruby clinging to my nearly dead body like her life depended on it." Simone said calmly like it was no big deal. Glynda stared in slight shock. "And while unconscious I learned Ruby is not connected by the curse to Astroya. She is connected to me. And the curse is changing in me. And so is my body. Astroya's power changes its user more every time it is used." Simone watched everyone try to comprehend what this all meant.

Ozpin though quickly resumed his sipping of coffee. "So what has changed in you thus far?" He asked setting his coffee down. "Well I gained new ability's both with my vampire power's and with semblances. But physically wise. I don't think I can be poisoned anymore. Also due to the crime boss I took the soul of I think I can technically eat food. Though I imagine it wont be pleasant still. But the big thing is my heart beats faster. Closer to human. Though I am still as cold as before." Simone said prompting Ruby to put her ear to Simone's chest and listen while thinking about when it got faster. Simone blushed and everyone looked away. Ozpin cleared his throat.

Ruby blushed and backed away. "So you mentioned a mechanical abomination powered by the aura of a vampire." Ozpin asked looking serious. "Yes they were conducting experiments on a number of vampires. They could have a lot of those things. They were incredibly powerful. This one may not even have been one of the stronger one's." Simone said as she stood up. "Now I am sorry to leave but I need to get some new clothes. I seem to have grown a bit." Simone said drawing some odd looks but as they really looked they all nodded a bit. "Well if you think of anything else be sure to inform us." Simone nodded and opened a gate. Ruby just tagged along without asking for permission.

* * *

Simone was now about 5'6" for some reason. Her figure got a tad more feminine as well. And her hair got longer and took on a dark red tinge to its normally brown color. Simone did her hair in a braid and ran it around to hang out of her hood. "So you rip the soul out of some bad people and grow bigger and get longer hair?" Yang asked looking Simone over. Simone shrugged. "At least I did not become a massive gender less thing. I got more feminine which is kinda odd. Only female I took a soul from was the metal husks power source." Simone started out sounding normal then got a tormented look on her face at the last bit.

Ruby curled into Simone on the couch. "It is okay Simone. Her soul is in a better place." Ruby said quietly. Simone though was less sure about that. Simone could feel the darkness in the depth's of her own soul trying to claw its way up. ' _I know how you feel. I became intoxicated by the darkness. But after all the years I spent watching the world through my vampires I grew weary of the darkness. I turned my gaze away. Until I felt something. The death of my only child. Your mother. You are my grandchild. However I lied to you when I said I gave you my semblance. You inherited it naturally. I hid it from you because you contain the soul of your parents. I constantly work to keep that a secret. But I grow wary of it. I am sorry. But it is time you remember.'_

Simone paled and shot to her feet as the souls of her parents were finally allowed to merge with her own. Simone fell to her knees as pain shot through her. Both emotional and physical. Simone could feel arms wrap around her but could not make out the things the person said.

* * *

Astroya stood before her a giant among mortals. "I march to battle at sunset... I suggest you flee to the secret castle. I likely will not survive this one. They have fashioned a shining sword for there champion. The metal it is forged from is rare. And it will cut through my defenses like no normal blade could." Astroya said sounding a bit more human. "If you die I will have lost the only family I have left..." The girl said looking down. "I know my daughter. I know."

Next thing Simone 'saw' was an underground castle in a large cavern lit by glowing plants. The girls she was seeing through started to cry. After a while the girl became consumed with pain for a bit as she was turned into one of the first vampires.

* * *

Suddenly Simone found herself in front of an injured vampire leading a group trying to flee from slayer's. The woman opened an unusual gate that seemed to be her semblance. She lead the vampires in and closed the gate behind them. She took them in and took care of them. Eventually falling in love with the man. Fast forward to about 13 years ago and the woman had a large pregnant belly. Suddenly she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then it all faded to black.

* * *

Suddenly Simone was looking through the mans eyes as he pulled the baby from his dead wife's belly. The child was screaming when suddenly the room grew dark and a shadow figure took the child from him. The child then rapidly grew suddenly looking about 5 years old. The man leaned in but was grabbed by the child. And moments later his vision faded to black as well.

* * *

Simone awoke in her bed tears in her eyes. Though the tears did not feel normal. Simone went to touch them and realized they were human tears. ' _A gift from your mother. She was the most human vampire to ever exist until you at this moment... I saved you that day by forcing your body to grow. Then I placed you in the care of the vampire who taught you to survive. I watched you and spoke with you. I found a hope of sorts inside you. Hope that you may go down a lighter path. A hope I still have. And now I am starting to think you may be capable of leading other's down that path. I will speak with you again soon Simone.'_ Simone slowly got up and walked out of her small room.

Her team left a note on the front door. 'In class Ruby said you were fine. Something about a feeling she had.' signed Yang. Simone chuckled and pulled out her parasol. Simone went to the class they had at that time. When she arrived she could basically see the tension in the room. Ruby and her friends were all tense and looking over there shoulder's randomly. Weiss and Cardin with there teams were all Glaring at Simone's friends then her when she came in. "Why if it is not the prime example of the subject of today's lesson!" Port said in his typical manner.

Simone gave him an odd look. "Simone is our resident vampire so that would make her the expert on them I do believe. Why don't you tell us about vampires?" Port asked. Simone stepped up to the front of the class. Simone shrugged and spent the lesson telling the class about many fascinating things in regards to vampire's. In the end Port smiled and addressed the class. "As you can see vampire's while strong and potentially scary are people. They are not monster's. I must thank you Simone for speaking in such length's about the subject." Port gave Simone a nod. "Of course. However I am not a typical vampire anymore. Due to my Semblance." Simone revealed earning a lot of strange looks. Except Cardin who just looked confused.

Ruby ran up to Simone. "Well bye Port since class is over we should be getting to lunch." Ruby then wrapped her arms around Simone's left arm and walked with her out. All there friends caught up quickly. Simone and Ruby held hands as they headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

The many fearful looks Simone was receiving were starting to get annoying. However Simone started to notice some looks of curiosity and even some were kinda sad. Simone sighed and took a seat with her team. "None of them understand." Simone grumbled to herself laying her head down on the table. "You know it is pretty tiring sticking up for you all the time." Coco said as her team sat with Simone and her friends. "I can imagine. Though I get the feeling that fiasco the other day may have helped my case. The sudden attack on Ruby seemed to get them some hate." Simone said sitting up. "Cardin definitely is not the brains of this operation. I get the feeling though that my enemies are starting to close in. I think there is at least three groups in that list. Whoever it is that keeps sending that mask after me. The Slayer's are definitely on the list. And who knows who else. I may still have enemies who are still completely in the shadows." Simone said as she set out on sorting herself out.

* * *

Ruby and Simone found themselves watching a new movie in theater. They had finally gone on there first date. The movie was a scifi romance movie about a human and a blue alien lady. It was a very strange movie all things considered. But Simone and Ruby enjoyed spending the time together. "I am sorry for turning you into a vampire." Simone whispered her sadness coming through clearly. Ruby sighed and rested her head on Simone's shoulder. "I don't care about that. I am just happy we are together." Ruby whispered.

 **End Of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This chapter kinda became a transition of sorts. Next chapter is gonna involve some things actually being resolved. I feel like I need to start actually having things dealt with. But anyways check out A Ghost Of Ink if you haven't already. I will be working on that and this for the most part. I would love to get some feed back on this story. It just keeps getting more traffic.**

 **Chapter 7: Yet Another Threat And A New Leader**

Simone sat at the round table with Ruby going through various files and such. Dark vampires and there friends popped in a few times. Any time when both were there was a bit tense. However the vampires were getting less and less dark as time went on. Especially there leader Veetor who seemed especially willing to change for the one he serves. Simone came upon another file of interest. This one references a string of bodies with there blood drained. They were all found in a small area.

Midday came around and all of there friends and Veetor all gathered. "Alright we have a few places marked for investigations. We also have a potential target of sorts but I would like Veetor to send in one of his to quietly investigate further. For now lets split into three groups and investigate the three locations of interest. Ruby will join team two and Coco will lead her team. Me Yang and Blake will be team one." Simone proceeded to detail each location and allowed the teams to discuss who went where. JNPR and Ruby were going to check out a few warehouses. Coco was gonna lead her team in a search of a number of places that were used by the now broken mafia family.

* * *

Simone stood watching her two teammates from the top of a building. She was looking over the area as they slowly made there way in. All seemed quiet in the small part of the agriculture district. In fact it was creepy how devoid of sound and life it was. Only the plants in the greenhouses had any life. Simone caught a brief glimpse of a shadowy figure. She gated to its position and kept an eye out for the figure. "You know you have thwarted each attempt to bring you in." The masked girl said.

Simone raised an eyebrow as she looked over the masked figure. "I am stronger then you. What makes you think you can bring me in?" Simone said in her typical neutral voice. "Maybe I can convince you to join us? We wish to resurrect the dark one. We heard rumors of one with a special connection to it. We have determined it to be you." The girl said on alert. "Yes it is my grandparent. I have the same power as it. And it does not wish to return." Simone said as they stood between two buildings.

"I am guessing you cannot prove this? No matter I am still tasked with bringing you in. Willing or not." The girl said grabbing Simone. Simone smiled and seemed to turn into a shadow. "Did you think I would come out to chat personally?" The Simone shadow said before punching the masked girl. Her cloak took the force and threw it right back into the shadow breaking it. Simone stood with Blake and Yang as they looked at something they found. A hatch in the ground to some kinda tunnel.

* * *

Coco and Velvet stood over a bunch of dead and unconscious thugs. They had found them this way. There were a some masked thugs in suits among them but they were all dead. "This is the second place to be destroyed." Coco said as they looked around for anything useful. It seemed anything useful was either destroyed or taken. Just before they were about to leave Velvet noticed something. As she took a closer look she found a hidden hatch leading into a basement. "I found something!" She called out pulling her teams attention. As they all closed in Yatsuhashi was the first to go in. He saw a holding pin similar to the one they saw in the warehouse.

As Coco came down she examined the place. She noticed the large lights seemed to mimic the sun unlike more conventional lights. "Alright we should call in Simone. She would probably like to know. Plus if it is anything like last time we cant handle them all." Coco said as Velvet pulled out her scroll. As they waited for Simone to pick up the scroll told them it could not connect. "That is not a good sign." Coco said as they closed the hatch behind them.

* * *

Simone was slowly moving through the tunnel with Yang and Blake. They came out to a sorta underground structure. Simone signaled them to stop as she listened for any sounds. "Vampires were definitely the ones who built this. There is no scent of people lingering. Also the air is stale implying there is no ventilation. But it looks to be used extensively and recently." Simone said as she pulled her weapon out. Her team readied themselves as well. As they entered the place they started seeing heavy stone doors.

"This place is old I think it was likely built for hibernation. Thus the heavy stone doors. Apparently dark vampires made more of these then anyone else. So basically keep on your toes." Simone said before she forced one open. Inside was a vampire in a dormant state. Simone crept over and put her hand on the vampire. After a few moments the vampire started flailing as they died. Simone stood there focusing on sorting some of the memories out. "Yup the masked person is part of the same group." Simone said to her team.

"We should pull back for now." Simone said leading them for the exit. However while on the way the girl in the mask showed up in the dark tunnel. "I am taking you to my leader..." She said slowly walking forward. "You two leave and get in touch with the other's I will take care of this one." Simone said creating two shadows of herself. They were allowed to run straight past. Simone sent her two shadows in. One went in high swinging the parasol for the face. The other struck her in the legs. The force from both blows was thrown back into the shadows by the cloak. The masked girl fell to her back but become like smoke and was suddenly standing behind Simone.

The shadows moved in to attack again both striking her in the chest as Simone gated a few feet away. This time the shadows shattered and Simone aimed her parasol. She fired a four flame spikes into the cloak. As flames spray from the tip of the spike the cloak is severely battered. Then Simone pulled a mask from a gate and put it on. A cloak of shadow formed around her with tendrils coming from under it. The tendril's fly out slamming into the other cloak. As the tendrils get hit with force they are pushed back just to slam back into the shield cloak. The girl jumped back and burst into smoke to evade the tendrils.

She solidified behind Simone and attempted to use her aura to blast a hole through all her protection. But between the cloak and Simone's massive aura the blade still hit the aura shield. Simone smiled and grabbed the mask with one hand and the persons throat with the other. As she forced the mask off the cloak dissipated. "Checkmate I win." Simone says putting the mask in her shadow vault. "Now you can either give up on this folly or die here." Simone said hand firmly on the girls throat.

The girls fear was clear on her face as she looked at Simone. "See you never had a chance." Simone said starting to move as she dragged the girl by her neck. After a few minutes the girl finally speaks up. "I apologize for inconveniencing you my lady..." Simone raises an eyebrow at her. "What is with other vampires and deciding to have me as there leader?" Simone asked letting go of the girls throat. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood quietly next to Simone.

"Perhaps it is because you are the granddaughter of the thing that created the vampires? And it certainly does help that you are ridiculously powerful. Also you are very attractive. All of that helps." The girl said earning an eye roll from Simone. "Whatever." Simone says as they catch up with Blake and Yang. "Who is that?" Yang asks looking at the girl behind Simone. "The cloaked girl. She has decided to join me apparently." Simone said as they climbed out of the tunnel. That was when they received messages from Coco's team. As they read them over Simone opened a gate.

* * *

As they exited a gate to the place Coco's team was at Simone immediately noted the body's. She quickly found her way to the hatch and put her mask away as she opened it. She was immediately met with a large Gatling gun. "Hey Coco you all still good?" Simone asked as the girl pushed her way between the gun and Simone. "Who is this? And we are fine." Coco said putting her weapon away. Simone pushes past the girl and heads into the underground. When she gets there she heads for the pin and gates in.

Once inside she saw more dark vampires and could feel the power suppression system doing its work. "So who are you?" Simone asked as one dressed similarly to Veetor stepped forward. "I suggest you tell me who you are." He says angrily. "I am the granddaughter of Astroya. The one to inherit its power." Simone said focusing and darkening the already dark pin to demonstrate her strength. "If that is true then why are you so pure?" He asks stepping forward. "I am not interested in destroying and conquering anything." Simone said as she opened a gate. "Now go in this gate." All of the dark vampires slowly entered followed by Simone.

Once inside the other vampires all gated out leaving quickly. "Well they were ungrateful." Simone said as she got back to Coco's team. "They are gone now. So why don't you tell us your name?" Simone asked looking over at the girl who has chosen to serve her. "Well my name is Violet I am much older then I look." Violet said standing there awkwardly. Simone sighed and opened a gate taking out a necklace handing it over. Violet slowly puts it on and a cloak of shadow formed covering everything but her face. Violet instantly started to relax as she was covered up again. "Well everyone has there problems." Simone said shrugging as she made a gate.

As they entered Veetor was there with his squad who were not nearly as vicious or monstrous looking as they used to be. "Who is this my lady?" Veetor asked bowing slightly. "Violet she has joined us. Also I encountered a vampire dressed like you. He and his men fled though." Simone said causing Veetor to stand straight up. "He is likely a second scouting party... He is likely informing my old master of your existence. I suspect he will try to either use you or destroy you. We must find a way to build our strength so we can fend them off when they come." Veetor said already thinking about what kind of an attacks they could expect.

Simone sighed and sat in her chair. "It feels like I am gonna end up doing something ridiculous to deal with this." Simone said as team JNPR returned with Ruby. Ruby immediately went and sat on Simone's lap. "You seem stressed did you find yet another enemy?" Ruby asked jokingly but when Simone groaned she just stared for a moment. "Really another one? Does it have anything to do with why Veetor looks to be marking things on a map of the continent? And also appears to be making plans?" Ruby Asked.

"Basically dark vampire lord has been added to my enemies. And I have a now minion. Not sure why that keeps happening. Oh well I guess if I keep building a bigger following maybe I can actually keep things from getting to far out of hands." Simone said thinking about what Astroya had told her about leading. "Violet how hard would it be to take over your clan?" Simone asked hugging Ruby lightly. Violet came up next to them and got onto one knee with her head down.

"Well our leader is strict and unmoving in her belief's. But if you were to take her out in front of the rest of the clan many of them may be willing to join you. But so long as she is in power basically non will join you. Her right hand vampire is also a threat any who don't join you will go to him. Taking out them both in front of the clan would assure a smoother take over. And if you use your special power on top of that then that is sure to get you some extra points of credibility." Violet got up and slowly back away. "Well for now I have a date to get to and then a day for planning then school." Simone said getting up with Ruby and gating away.

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I will be taking a break from writing this and Ghost of Ink. Don't worry it wont be to long of a break I plan on working on a story I have been wanting to do. This and Ghost of Ink have the potential to go for some time so they may go on a few breaks.**

 **Chapter 8: A Castle And A New Title**

Simone stood with all her ally's at her back. Veetor and his vampires made up the bulk but she was very happy about her friends being by her side. And of course there was the new girl Violet who was leading them through the old underground structure. They came into a large room where a number of vampires were all milling about. At the other end was a man and a woman sitting on stone thrones. Simone rolled her eyes and just walked through the room her weapon out.

Veetor formed a semi circle around Simone's friends as Simone lead them through the room with Violet by her side. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The woman said as she stood up and her clan all looked on edge and ready for a fight. "I am Simone Astroya granddaughter of Astroya. I am here to take claim of this clan as is my birth right." Simone said like she had rehearsed or practiced in some way. ' _Good you said it perfectly acceptably.'_ Simone heard in her head.

"You challenge my right to lead this clan?! How dare one so young question me!" She shouted as Simone stepped the rest of the way her self. "If you wish we may decide who will lead with a fight to the death. In fact I will take you and your second in command on at once. No reason to draw this out any longer then I need to." Simone said as she put her weapon into gun mode. "Fine we will fight you as you so desire." The woman said slowly starting to grin.

The man was fast suddenly being behind Simone and the woman pulled out a slim obsidian long sword and dashed forward. Simone fired her spike gun over her shoulder nearly hitting the guy in the face. He narrowly dodged as Simone swung her parasol down forcing the woman to block. As her attack was blocked she jumped back over the guy and quickly slammed the parasol full force into his back snapping it for the time being.

The lady dashed forward stabbing Simone in a outstretched hand. Simone smashes the woman's wrist making her drop the sword. She then drops her parasol and grabs the woman by the throat stealing her soul and life. The woman screeched as her soul was violently torn from her body. Simone dropped the lifeless body and pulled the obsidian blade from her hand marveling at it. "This is an interesting blade." She said as she knelt down and stole the guys soul as well. He screamed just the same before going limp.

"So what say you my fellow vampires? Will you join my clan? I have bested your two leader's before your very eyes." Simone said to the whole room. Some immediately cheer for 'Astroya' but others stared skeptically at her. "Look I know she is unusual in many ways. But she is powerful however she is only one vampire. And to make things worse there are vampire slayer's in vale and they are likely to be getting reinforcements anytime now. There is also a clan of dark vampires on there way." Violet said to her clan.

They all seemed shocked at this revelation. Many of those who were skeptical started chanting as well. "Simone is technically rightful heir to the throne of Astroya anyways." Violet added getting every ones attention. ' _Technically that is true you are the rightful heir to the Moonlight Castle. In fact your mother's semblance should allow you to access it in its buried state.'_ Simone focused and opened a gate that seemed to look as though it was moonlight reflecting off of a lake or something.

"Alright all of those who would like to join me may come with me through this portal. Violet wake all your sleeping clan member's." With that Simone walked through the gate and was met with a courtyard out front of a castle. It was in a cavern full of glowing plants of all kinds and had ponds and other things. The castle itself was a massive structure with a large outer wall around the place. the castle itself was very Gothic in its design. But despite how old it was it was still completely intact by the looks of it.

"So you have a castle and are arguably Queen of the vampires... That is impressive." Yang said as everyone marveled at the castle and approached it slowly taking in the sight of the place. "My girl friend is a queen! That is so cool!" Ruby said jumping on Simone's back. Simone just smiled and kept walking like she did not suddenly have a person on her back. When she got to the large heavy doors they started to open and out came a few people dressed in strange clothes.

"A new master of the castle has finally shown up!" One of them said cheerily as they bowed to Simone and lead her inside with the rest of the people in tow. "So who might you be? Besides the obvious of our new ruler. What is your name? What is your favorite drink? Oh wait you might be a vampire. Are you related to Astroya? Or maybe Astroya's daughter?" Before the strange girl could continue one of the other people pulled down a hood revealing there skin to be gray and that they had pointed ears.

"That is enough we will have plenty of time to get to know our new master. First we must prep this place for so many guests. We need all hands on deck." And with that the peppy girl ran off to gather the other's while the gray skinned one finished leading them into a large throne room. There was a nice big throne at the other end on a part of the floor that is raised about 4 feet up. The lady leads Simone all the way over to it. Simone sighs and sits in it as Ruby smiles at her.

"Could you get another one for my girlfriend?" Simone asked getting a nod from the strange lady. Within 15 minutes the room was filled with tables chairs and vampires. All of her friends sat at a table up on the raised part of the floor with Simone. A feast was prepared for those who could eat and some sorta blood like substance was served in cups to the vampires. Veetor and Violet were also seated up with Simone as they were her most trusted vampires.

"So I guess I am kinda a queen now. This is really unusual." Simone said before taking sips of the strange liquid. "We have a crown if you want it my queen." The gray lady said from behind her. "If I am not mistaken you are the granddaughter of Astroya our last master. Her daughter was not interested in leading anyone so she simply lived here." The lady said pulling out some kinda to do list.

"Alright we have some things to discuss there are some positions which need filling and other things that need doing." She said looking over the room. "You may wish to choose someone to be your general. Of course you may wish to appoint people to any number of positions that may or may not already exist." She said as Simone drank more of the drink. "Veetor will be my general he has the most experience leading people. And Violet will be my spy master in charge of gathering Intel." Simone said as her friends slowly ate.

"Very good my lady and who would you like as your personal attendant? I recommend the peppy girl from earlier if her behavior does not bother you. Oh and you may call me Velandrome I am in charge of making sure this place stays in tip top shape." Velandrome said bowing before signaling one of the many girls walking around with pitcher's to refill Simone's cup. All of them had long pointed ears and strange tails. Some had bizarre skin and hair colors while other's had wings or other odd traits.

Apparently the peppy one had a tail with a spade tip and great big wings wrapped around her body. She extends her wings out and they are a bit like bat wings and are about 8 feet long. "I know right! I can even fly with them! But I cant fly long distances with much extra weight." She was saying loudly to some of the vampires. "Sure I will take your suggestion on that. So what are all of you?" Simone asks watching Velandrome's reaction to the question.

"We are constructs given life by Astroya to serve her and her lineage. She crafted our body's and then put a modified soul into our bodies. We are completely devoted to serving Astroya and by extension you as her rightful heir." She said as the peppy one walked over. "So my name is Batty it may be weird and not very clever but it is my name!" She says in her overly cheery way. "Yes well you are my personal attendant now. I was told I needed to appoint one and you were recommended." Simone said earning a squeal of delight from the strange bat winged girl with tan skin and blonde hair. She was also shockingly small being only 4'8".

She looked about to jump over the table when Ruby held up a hand. "Simone is my girlfriend so no funny stuff got it?" She said in her most demanded voice which was mostly just adorable. "Got it master!" She said smiling and bowing a bit. "I will serve both of you diligently. More life nectar?" She asked holding a pitcher of the red liquid. Ruby nodded holding out the nice goblet she was provided. "So this nectar what is it and where does it come from?" Simone asked looking to Velandrome but it was Batty who spoke up.

"It is basically a sorta aura infused wine that changes to suit the drinker's needs. For a vampire it turns into blood in the stomach for a human it is a delicious drink that quenches thirst and provides them with any vitamins and other things they are missing. Astroya creates it perpetually in a well spring in the center of the castle. I don't even think she is aware of it anymore. She was doing that even before her death." She says sounding cheery except for that last part.

"Well that is strange but interesting." Simone said as she sipped her drink more. "So what else do I need to do?" She asked Velandrome. "You may wish to appoint some kind of ambassador and maybe a builder for when you raise the island of the moon up from the ground. But that is still some time away. You are not yet strong enough to complete that task." She says before consulting her notepad again. "You also may wish to consult with our resident tailor about a uniform for your troops and a more fitting outfit for you and your girlfriend. I can assure you we have some very nice silks and other luxury materials." She said clearly having a lot of pride in there tailor and the materials they had.

"Alright we would like a tour after the meal." Simone said drinking more of the life nectar. "Simone I think you should have me help the tailor make something a bit more modern." Coco said lowering her shades a bit. "She is definitely very good with fashion." Velvet added before taking another bite of the salad she had before her.

* * *

The meal went nicely and by the end all of the vampires were taken to some living quarters. All of those from Simone's table were lead on a tour of the castle. Simone was particularly interested in her private chambers the reliquary and the room containing the life nectar fountain. The fountain was a strange thing as it had what appeared to be Astroya bleeding from dozens of wounds. Of course it was made of stone and the 'blood' was the nectar. Batty said that it used to look different till Astroya died.

And the reliquary had a place to store each of Astroya's many powerful relics. Simone placed all three of the masks she had on there respective resting places. She also found a sheath for the obsidian blade. She had many of the items from her own shadow vault moved into various places in the castle.

Her private chamber's were incredible her bed was an amazingly comfortable thing and was also huge. All of the pillows and sheet's were silk and Ruby immediately jumped into the bed and rolled around a bit. Simone just watched smiling for a bit. Then they finally ended off at the room the tailor used. She had already picked out some options for the uniform which Veetor was asked to pick. He picked the black surcoat with the crest they came up with on it. The crest was of red roses surrounding a phoenix.

"So the idea with the crest is that you seem to be wanting to lead the vampires into a rebirth hence the phoenix. And you have given your heart to Ruby Rose so we put red roses around the phoenix." The tailor said smiling when Ruby and Simone both smiled after looking at it for a few more moments. Then coco helped the woman come up with some new outfits.

* * *

Simone let her friends go back while she stayed and oversaw the place while she could. She got one of her new outfit which was a very regal looking black long coat with her crest on it. This outfit ended up being what was essentially a much more regal version of her normal outfit. Then she had one which was basically a nicer version of the surcoat for her troops with a 'kingly' red cape with an attachable hood.

And the third outfit was much simpler consisting of nice slacks a nice button up shirt a nice jacket and a bowler cap. She was not likely to wear that last one much do to her sun sensitivity even though that particular problem has been lessening of late. "Well I will be heading out I will drop by when I can through out the week." Simone said as she left heading back to Beacon. When she arrived she headed for Ozpin's office.

When she arrived in his office Glynda was with him and they both looked over. "So I kinda became a queen of a group of vampires and found out I have a castle. Oh and a clan of dark vampires is coming and will likely be targeting me. But don't worry I am strong and I have many loyal ally's. We should be able to manage without making to big of a thing out of it." Simone said as the two stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Well that is certainly a lot to take in. You are certain you can handle this?" Ozpin asks as Glynda moves over to Simone's side. "Simone must you really do this?" Glynda asked her concern clear in her voice. "Yes I believe it is for the best. I can bring the vampires together and bring light to them. Hell I'm not even sure I count as a vampire anymore." Simone said as she lowered her hood despite the amount of sunlight in the room. "I can look upon the sun for a few minutes just fine." Simone says putting her hood back up.

"Well that is certainly interesting." Ozpin said watching Simone slowly leave chatting with Glynda a bit. She made her way to her dorm room where her team was awaiting her. "Hey Simone so that your new outfit?" Yang asked looking over from her bed. "Yeah I also have a suit of armor. I feel kinda silly wearing it though." Simone said as she took a seat on a couch they now had placed in the room considering half the team slept in the dark side room.

 **End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Negotiation's

**Chapter 9: Negotiation's**

Simone was with her team in the cafeteria when the Atlesian ships arrived. She immediately knew something was wrong when Ruby started to cough roughly. Next thing she knew people in white cloaks were swarming into the cafeteria silver weapon's at the ready. Simone was suddenly on her feet standing between her team and the large group by the door. "I suggest you all think about your next move very carefully. I am far more then a vampire now." Simone said staring out at them.

"I think it is you who should think carefully about your next move... We outnumber you by at least 10 to 1." One of the cloaked figures said likely glaring. But Simone was not paying any attention to there faces at the moment. Students looked around scared and clueless as to what to do. "Everyone leave me and Ruby will be fine." Simone said to her team who realized the state of the other student's. They reluctantly nodded and started telling the student's to leave carefully through the side door.

The cloaked figures checked each student with a tool before letting them leave. When it was finally just Ruby Simone and a small army of vampire slayer's Simone seemed to relax. "Well that was awfully nice of you. I half expected you to bar them from leaving. Now how about we speak before one of us makes a bad decision." Simone said suddenly sitting at a table with three extra chairs around it. Ruby took the one next to her.

"We do not negotiate with monster's!" One of them shouted. That was when Ozpin forced his way through the side door. Vampire Slayer's looked at him and then to Simone and then back at him. He ended up taking one of the two remaining seat without a word. The last was opposite of Simone. "Now I really do suggest we talk about this before it get's out of hand..." Ozpin said as a man with black and gray hair came out. "Fine Ozpin I will humor you." The man said taking the last seat.

"Thank you general Ironwood. I never expected you to become a vampire slayer..." Ozpin said looking to the man sadly. "Ozpin they are monster's that feast on the blood of man." Ironwood said glaring at Simone. "So we have been told yet many have lived a happy life never breaking any laws. Your order however kills them indiscriminately. You view them as the same as grimm." Ozpin said making it clear he thinks otherwise.

"So you brought an army to slay one little vampire?" Simone asked staring across the table at the man. "Shut up you filthy beast of shadows." He said through gritted teeth. Simone pulled her hood off and quirked an eye brow at him. "Your not very good at insults. Oh well you may as well leave that to the junior slayer brigade. Now my name is Simone Astroya. It is a pleasure to meet the leader of the Atlas slayer's." Simone said holding her hand out.

Ironwood stared at her shocked. "You are some kinda freak vampire..." He mumbled to himself as slayer's mumbled all over the room. Ironwood then pulled out a large pistol and fired it at Simone. Next thing her knew she was holding it between her pinkie and ring finger's which burned slightly. "That is not a good way to greet people..." She said dropping the slightly melted silver bit. "The fire dust was a not touch though." Simone said as he fired at Ruby this time.

Next thing he knew his gun burst into pieces and Simone was glaring at him. "Do that again and you all are dead." She said as he stared into her eyes shaking slightly. "That is enough Simone I am sure he understands. Look James she simply wants to live out her life with Ruby on a island far from mankind. As soon as they are done learning here at beacon they are gonna leave to the lost island. The one Astroya's palace was on. But until then they are gonna send the vampire's of the world there. When all of that is done Simone intends to assure her kind lives out there eternity at peace with man." Ozpin said trying his best to make sure his old friend understood.

"What?! Men take her down!" He yelled as Simone was suddenly everywhere at once. Guns were firing and bombs thrown. The room seemed to be a chaotic mess of Simone's and slayer's all fighting and dodging bombs. However there was still a Simone at the table looking annoyed. "By the way those are fakes I am controlling." Simone said barely audible over the fighting. "You see I can make copies of myself sadly they are basically leeches so I cant just have them around all the time." Simone said leaning back in her chair. A few minutes later and the Simone's have all of the slayer's rounded up groaning in pain. They then disappear as Simone goes back to sitting normally.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?!" James exclaims in a shaky voice looking on the verge of running away. "I am the grand daughter of Astroya a creature that has become a giant ball of sentient power just outside our dimension. Oh and I may or may not be a queen or something. Jeez I already feel tired just thinking about the responsibility. I am gonna have to institute laws and a justice system. Then there is the matter of an education system and other public services. I will also have to get on good terms with the other world government's... That one is gonna be a nightmare. Thanks for that by the way." Simone says looking exhausted as she thinks about her future. "Don't worry you have me to help you every step of the way." Ruby said hugging Simone tightly as she sighed happily.

"I will leave her alone for now but some day they will make a wrong move. On that day I will be there to deal with them." James says getting up and leaving as his men managed to leave the wrecked cafeteria. Simone stood up and put her hood on. "Alright I have a few thing's to do. I will be back shortly." She said disappearing to her sunken island.

* * *

"I see that is startling new's. I did not expect them to have started moving so quickly. Let us hope they use caution." Simone said as she read the report from one of her soldier's. "How are the preparation's coming along?" She asked looking to one of the strange maid creature's. This one was appointed to handle thing's such as household affair's and public works among a few other thing's. "Preparation's are coming along as predicted." She said to Simone before bowing and leaving. One of the vampire's then entered. "My Lady work on finding a place to battle is going slower then expected. An unusually high amount of grimm seem to be gathering in the area's around Vale." He said earning a nod from Simone. "Alright use caution but continue. It is important this battle occur's outside of Vale." She said standing up and looking out her window.

* * *

Simone and Ruby were dancing among the other student's. A dance was being held and of course they came to it together. "Something is unsettling. I cant put my finger on it though... It just moved I am gonna pursue." Simone said earning a nod from Ruby. Simone was wearing an elegant white ballgown. She was suddenly watching someone sneak around. She followed them into the on campus communications tower.

She stepped out of a shadow into the control room. "Now who might you be?" She asked looking at the woman dressed as a thief. She turned and shot a few arrow's at Simone. But Simone flicked them away staring at the woman. "You smell familiar have we met before?" Simone asked suddenly behind the woman. She somersaulted away and pillar's of flame shot up all over Simone. But instead of Simone dodging or shouting in pain the thing is revealed to be a shadow fake.

"Well that was interesting. Remember the woman from the night we first met? She has infiltrated our school." Simone said standing up. She walked with Ruby over to Ozpin. "Someone has infiltrated this school. I would like to catch them after we find out more. And I think I know a good place to start the investigation. We should talk more later." Simone said before getting back to dancing.

* * *

Simone had explained the situation to Ozpin and Glynda in more detail after the dance. Now they were picking a mission that would take them to mount glenn. They would have a huntsmen with them for this. Doctor Oobleck to be precise which Simone was fine with. But she was not fond of the fact Ruby was mailed a dog that she was now hiding in her bag. The dog seemed to hate Simone quite a bit. Luckily even if it did bite her it could not even hurt her.

They then headed out on got onto the bullhead. "It is a pleasure to work with you." Simone said to her teacher. He nodded to her and they started to lift off the ground. It did not take them long to arrive. "Alright everyone listen up Dr Oobleck is in charge of this mission. What he say's goes." Simone said before letting him explain what all would be happening. Simone allowed her team to handle the grimm they rain into as she observed and listened.

As night eventually came Simone took first watch. But she left part way into the night leaving a fake behind. She found her way to some white fang and followed them. But as she was moving the ground gave way and she fell into an underground area. "Hmm as I thought the city was to quiet to have a base." She said as she knocked out a couple of white fang the moment they noticed her. She then walked calmly further in knocking enemies out with shadow tendrils as she went.

After a bit she noticed the thief from the night she met Ruby. "Oh hey torch how has it been?" She asked not bothering to recall his name. "Why if it isn't the crazy vampire. Release those monster's." He said to a white fang guy who was now trembling. But he ran off and hit a button on a control console. Suddenly 5 of those vampire powered abominations came out of a train car. These one's were much more high tech looking though.

One of them blasted at Simone but as she dodged another one punched her sending her back. When the dust settled they moved in fighting as one and moving at incredible speed. Simone found it tough to fight 5 of these improved abomination's. She would dodge one just to have to block another one while a third attempted to cleave her in two. Only for her to teleport and be ambushed by the remaining 2. This went on for about an hour as Torchwick and the white fang prepped there train.

Suddenly Simone gets hit in the shoulder by one of the beams. She scream's in pain as her left arm fall's to the ground her shoulder gone. Ruby hears it and shoot's to her feet she see's the fake Simone disappear and immediately look's to the other's. "Wake up hurry I think Simone is in trouble!" She yell's to the other's. They all get up immediately and take one look around. They all follow Ruby as she lead's them in the direction she heard the sound.

They find a hole in the ground and Ruby jumps down. Simone though is now wearing one of the masks. The armor one. She is using all her speed to avoid the mechanized monster's. Blast's of there strange anti vampire weapon's flying every which way as Simone block's melee attacks dodges blasts and attempts to counter with a brutal ax made of blood red shimmering energy. She suddenly throw's it into the face of one. But the beast grab's it from he air.

She smile's as the ax explode's damaging the monster's hand a bit. But another one manages to catch Simone full on with a blast destroying the shadow armor. She tosses it into it's resting place. She forms a slim blade out of the shimmering energy. She is using a solid shadow to replace her missing arm. She shoot's shadow tendril's out to restrain one of the monster's but it breaks free in only moment's. "Even I have a heard time with these monsters... I cant let Ruby see how it is really going." Simone said using illusions to appear fine. When Ruby come's into sight she looks up to her.

Simone smiles and gestures to the train. "Go!" She yell's to Ruby who nods and head's there the other's already on there way there. Simone concentrates as they circle around her. She suddenly starts to glow as her crackly unstable aura envelopes her body. Her arm suddenly started to grow back as Simone focused on all of the power she had slumbering deep inside her soul's. Suddenly the whole world seemed to slow to a crawl.

She appeared next to the one that blasted her arm off. It attempted to block her kick but was thrown a good 30 feet into a wall. The hulking menace climbed out of the hole in formed by it's impact with the wall. As the other 4 encircled Simone and opened fire with there light cannons. She just grinned as doppelgangers formed and started blocking the beams. Then suddenly she was behind one of the grizzled machines and placed a hand on it's back. She slowly pressed her hands through it's silver plated armor plating. When her hand touched something organic she sucked the life from the poor vampire nothing more then a tormented husk at that point.

The hulking mechanical menace slumped to the ground. She smiled and her doppelganger's all jumped into action. They dodged out of the blasts and tore the back plating free. They released the poor souls stuck inside from there eternal torment. "Now for the last one." Simone said as she stepped over to the one by the hole in the wall. She blocked it's blast bare handed her flesh regenerating faster then it could destroy it.

She then smashed the cannon and plunged her hand into it's chest. The moment she finished she pulled a replacement outfit from her shadow gate. She changed nearly instantly and then sped off to regroup with the other's. The train had already started moving. But it did not take her and her doppelgangers long to reach it and board. But it was to late to stop the train safely. The sealed off end of the tunnel was just ahead.

* * *

Simone stood up with her doppelganger's as an alarms started to sound off. Grimm were swarming all around them. People and grimm were running around in utter chaos. "I will find out team and make sure they are okay." One of the doppelganger's said before practically vanishing. "I will get people to safety." Another said. "Alright the rest of us will take out these beasts and plug that hole." Simone said suddenly moving faster then the grimm could keep up with.

As one was putting the wall pieces back together using some unknown ability Roman came out of the hole with a slightly beat up atlesian paladin. But mere moments later Ruby came out of nowhere and cleaved it to pieces using her scythe. Simone appeared by her side and put her arm around Ruby to steady her. "Hey there take it easy. A crash like that is rough on even a vampire." Simone said softly.

Ruby looked out at all of the debris and grimm that were turning to nothing before there very eyes. The Simone doppelganger's seemed to have things completely under control. Though most watching the scene would be completely confused. At most they would catch the briefest of glimpses of a Simone doing something. But when things were finally under control general Ironwood dropped into the scene with a few slayer's and a lot of Atlesian knights.

He glared at Simone as her Doppelganger's merged back with her having finished there job. Simone was suddenly in front of him dropping Roman on the ground tied up. "Here you go have fun trying to get info from him." She said before rejoining Ruby as there team and teacher came to groaning all looking beat up. "Let us head home. I shall write up a report of what has occurred." Simone said her voice a bit flat sounding.

"You should rest to." Ruby suggested as she grabbed onto Simone's arm gently. "I will be fine. I shall open a gate for all of you." She said opening a gate. Everyone reluctantly went through arrive at the school hospital. Simone though stepped over to Ironwood. "I am curious as to how they keep getting both slayer tech and atlas military tech. But I am sure you have no clue what I am talking about..." Simone said giving him a look of suspicion. But before he could blink she disappeared.

* * *

Simone collapsed into a gasping mess on the ground in front of her grandmother's bleeding fountain. Simone suddenly starts to puke up blood. "Dammit the power inside me is threatening to get out of control." She said as Veetor suddenly came up to her side. "My lady are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up. "Yes Veetor I shall be alright. I just need to finish getting my power under control." She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

 **End Of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: A Bloody Battle

**Chapter 10: A Bloody Battle**

* * *

Simone stood in the arena sparring with Pyrrha and her team. She restrained her self to a more manageable level for her friends. Simone blocks a thrust from Pyrrha using her old parasol. All the while she flicks all of the shots fired at her by Ren. Nora comes flying in with a downward swing. Simone hops out of the way and swings around kicking both Pyrrha and Nora off at the wall. They both smack into it disoriented as Simone quickly run's up to Jaune and knocks him flat on her back.

Then she nail's Ren with a few spikes from her parasol's spike gun. "Alright that is enough Simone. We have time for one more match. Do we have any volunteer's?" She asks as some guy with gray hair. "Ah Mercury who would you like to spar with?" She asks after looking at her scroll real quick. He looks to think about it then points down at Simone. "I am sorry but she was just in a match perhaps you sh-" Glenda was about to say when Simone cut her off.

"It is alright I do not mind." She said standing in the arena. Before long Mercury was standing there not far from her. "Begin." Glenda said prompting Mercury to immediately fire off blasts of fire. Simone simply blocked them with her parasol open. He then started circling around firing a few more as he went. Then Simone rushed up to him as he was reloading. She was holding back even more now. Just as she was about to swing her parasol Mercury suddenly hit her in the side with a heavy kick.

"Not bad for a human." Simone said catching his leg and using it to throw him to the other side of the arena. He slowly got up as Simone quickly got over to him. He attempted to block her punch but was thrown back into the wall. The impact knocked the wind from his lungs. "We can stop here if you like. No one will think any less of you." Simone said taking a step back. "This match is over." Glenda declared as Simone vanished in a blur and appeared over with Ruby.

* * *

Simone was again in a arena but this time it was for the tournament. "And let the match begin!" Simone just stood there blocking and deflecting any attack that came her way. 'Something is not quite right...' She thought as she swatted away whoever it was that was attempting to fight her. That was when suddenly she felt something strange. Suddenly she saw her opponent offering up there neck. "Something is not right..." She thought to herself as she felt a bizarre kind of fatigue.

Suddenly she felt the sting of a fist smashing into her face. "Well I guess I should pay more attention to what is happening in front of me." Simone says turning to look her opponent in the face. She then blocks another punch from her and sends her flying back with a knee to the gut. Ruby beats the girl on the hover board. The last two apparently knocked out already.

When she got out of the arena she sat down and touched her face. "Hey are you alright Simone?" Yang asks as Ruby comes over. "Yeah I should be. All my power just takes it's toll on my body. That is all." She said sounding exhausted. "And suppressing all of that power so as to guarantee I don't hurt anyone or cause an uproar also takes it's toll on my body." She said getting up and pulling her hood up.

Ruby comes up to her and gives her a hug. "Come on let's go and rest." She said softly in her sweet voice. "Yeah lets do that. Not like I have much to do for the rest of the day." Simone said as she left the arena with her team.

* * *

Out front of Beacon Simone saw a guy with a scythe briefly fight with an Atlesian officer. After the fight Ruby rand up to him and started hanging from his arm. It seemed they knew each other really well. "Oh right Simone this is my uncle Qrow! Qrow this is Simone! Me and her are kinda going out." Ruby said sounding a bit embarrassed. "Oh is that so? Well it is nice to meet you then Simone." He said holding a hand out. Simone shook his hand carefully.

"You shake my like like you are afraid of crushing my hand." He said giving Simone and odd look. "Indeed I would prefer not to crush anyone's hand by accident." Simone said nodding her head slightly. "Oh? Is that likely to happen?" He asks sounding a bit skeptical. "Yes as I can bend steel with my bare hand it is entirely possible. Which is why I do not typically offer to shake hands." Simone said like it was all perfectly normal. But Qrow just stared clearly not sure what to say.

"Well you see she is kinda sorta a vampire... And so am I now technically..." Ruby said nervously as Simone watched his face closely. "I promise that I only turned her because I had no other choice. She had become... Injured rescuing me. I turned her as it was the only way to save her." Simone said sadness leaking into her every word. "That is certainly a lot to take in..." Qrow says looking deep in thought. Clearly having some conflicting feeling's about all of it.

"Simone is a good person... She is looking to usher in a new era for vampires. One where they help the rest of the world. She is gonna gather them up and make them into a force for good in the world." Ruby said sounding excited, proud and happy. "I guess I don't have a choice but to accept her then. Why don't we go and catch up in private?" Qrow said giving Ruby a smile. Simone bowed to them quickly. "I shall leave you two to catch up I have some business to attend to." Simone said gating away.

* * *

"Violet what is your report?" Simone asked as she was staring at the map spread across the table. They were in the 'war room' planning some things out. "My lady I have found that the white fang are preparing for something massive. It should be happening right around arrival day..." Violet said crouched in the corner wearing her shadow cloak. "That is very unfortunate... But I guess that is to be expected." Simone said as she stood up straight and stretched.

"Alright Veetor your job will be to make sure they arrive as late as possible. If the white fang make there move around that day thing's will be difficult if the dark vampires show up. We cant deal with both at the same time." Simone said getting a nod from Veetor. "And Violet I would like you to keep an eye on my friends. Keep out of sight and don't draw attention to yourself. You must be incognito." Simone said causing Violet to tilt her head.

"Uh not to question you or anything but I don't do well during the day..." Violet said nervously. "That is not an issue I have a... Gift of sort for you." Simone said stepping over to Violet. She then placed her hand on Violet's head and focused on the energy in the both of them. Suddenly Violet gasped and pulled her mask off. "Now you can walk in light without problem. Can I trust you for this task?" Simone asked leaning over the table slightly. "Of course my lady." Violet said before quickly leaving.

Simone breathed a sigh of relief before coughing up a bit of blood. _' **That was not a very smart thing to do... Taking her weakness' weaken's you further.'**_ "I am aware Astroya... But I need to make sure they are as safe as possible. When all of this happen's I wont be able to protect them. I will be lucky if I can even prevent things from turning into complete chaos." Simone said before coughing up some blood again.

* * *

"So who is gonna head on to singles when we win the doubles?" Simone asked earning weird looks from her team. "Shouldn't you do it?" Yang asked as Simone sighed. "If all of you would like me to then I guess it would be fine." Simone said earning nods from her team. "Alright I shall win this tournament." Simone said before heading out into the arena with Yang. There opponent's are a strange cat faunas on skates and a guy playing a instrument.

As soon as the fight start's Yang and the cat end up fighting as Simone lazily fires spikes at the guy. He starts playing as suddenly the spikes are being thrown all over. Simone blocks one with her parasol. "Neat trick you have there knocking my projectiles around." Simone says sarcastically. "Are you just trying to be an ass or something?" He asks looking a bit annoyed. Simone just sighs and rushes him suddenly rolling to the side when he starts playing. She narrowly evades his knock back wave.

He then separates into a bunch of duplicates all trying to box Simone in. She just jabs the bladed tip of her parasol into the ground and slowly steps forward using spikes made of shadows on the bottom of her boots. He starts to panic as they back up. Simone just keeps stepping forward. He keeps intensifying the blast but the continual blasts seem to be taking there tolls on him and his duplicates. Before long he has to stop and Simone rushes in and launches him straight off the arena.

Simone quickly vacates the arena as there victory is announced. She then proceed's to vomit blood. "Dammit all." She says as Yang comes up behind her and puts a hand on her back. "Hey maybe I should do the solo's after all? You don't seem to be doing very well. You should really rest up. Oh my god is that blood? When did you start vomiting blood?" Yang asked looking and sounding incredibly worried. "I am fine. My body has already healed the internal bleeding caused by my unruly power." Simone said sounding horrible. "I will catch with you and the rest later... Don't say anything to Ruby please it will just worry her unnecessarily." Simone said stumbling away as Yang just watches.

* * *

Simone stands in the arena with Mercury in front of her. She was leaning rather heavily on her parasol. Mercury was smirking like he was amused by something. "Let the match begin!" The announcer's said. Simone starts sprinting straight at Mercury when her vision suddenly starts to blur. "Having some trouble there?" Mercury asks as he comes in and kicks Simone in the face. She reels back but last second twists around smacking him in the side with her parasol.

Simone breaths as her vision continues to fade into nothingness. But she suddenly start's seeing things in the darkness. She ignores a blast she see's and roll's her eyes when she feel's nothing. Then she focusing on a nagging feeling at the edge of her mind. She knew someone was trying to mess with her head. However best as she could tell it was supposed to be visual. Simone scoffed and rejected the mental connection with a burst of telepathic energy. A moment later a girl screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

Simone then grabs Mercury by the foot and swings him around throwing him a good 20 feet away. She started to clumsily rush towards Mercury as he got to his feet. She then blocked more blasts when a light bomb landed at her feet. It blew up in a burst of incredibly intense light. Simone recoiled back tripping on a rock. She landed on her back with her hood falling to reveal her slightly burned face. People started to freak out as realization dawned. "There is a vampire in the arena!" Some shouted as they all started to get up, some leaving immediately.

Simone heard a cacophony of boots and metal. She was certain Ironwoods soldiers and robots were the source. "Keep your hands where they are and no sudden movement's!" One of the men said with authority. Simone groaned as she slid her weapon away from her. Then she was hefted up by a couple of atlesian knights. They hauled her into a holding cell of sorts. "If you try anything that cell is equipped with anti vampire fail safes." The same man said clearly not concerned.

* * *

Ruby stood in the war room of Simone's palace. "What the are we gonna do?" She asked as she looked to her friends and Simone's highest ranking allies. "Lady Ruby She is being held captive till they can make a public execution happen... I believe this will be happening around when the tournament is coming to an end." Violet said as Veetor looked to be deep in thought. "Perhaps we should simply carry on as normal for now? She should be able to escape at any moment. She is likely just biding her time till she can do so without causing more trouble." Veetor said looking to everyone.

Yang looked incredibly nervous as she stood up and walked over to the big map table. "The thing is her power's were going a bit out of control. She was in rough shape. I mean you all saw how she was acting in that fight right? She was definitely not doing well." Yang said looking down at the map. "I could feel something has been off since the incident with the train..." Ruby said bloody tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry Lady Ruby we will make sure she returns safely." Violet said as she looked over at Veetor. "I will work with Violet to rescue her. All of you though should get back before people start to think things are amiss." Veetor said as he looked over the map.

* * *

Simone sat in the cell focusing on reigning in her power. She had already been in there for a couple of days. That was when something unexpected happened. All of the nearby security received calls about panic in the stands. Some kinda broadcast had caused an uproar apparently. Simone stood up and walked over to the special plastic door. When she heard something about grimm in the city Simone punched the door out.

She started to walk through the corridors as security personal ran around. She used her senses to avoid being seen as she felt her way around. She was still blind as a result of the poison she was exposed to. "We need to get the civilians evacuated immediately!" One of the higher ranked security personnel said. Simone found her way to the shuttles but instead of taking one she looked to the sky with her blinded eyes.

She could feel the griffon's and nevermore everywhere. She gated back to the school where white fang were dropping off grimm. She sped into one of there bullheads as it neared the ground. She hit it with enough force to knock it to the ground mangled like a car wrapped around a tree. Simone then proceeded to sprint around smashing white fang bullheads and wrecking any troops and grimm already on the ground.

That was when Ironwood's troops started dropping in all over the place. Simone avoided them as they battled white fang and grimm all over beacon. Until the atlesian knights and paladins suddenly turned on the other Atlas troops. Simone had a bad feeling something horrible was happening below her feet in the school. But she kept moving about occasionally tripping as she navigated the school blind.

The ground started to shake as something emerged from within the nearby mountain. Simone barely managed to prevent herself from falling to the ground. She could feel something massive coming toward the school. But she could also feel something strange and powerful in the school itself. She sped to the front of the school with all the speed she could muster. When she arrived her friends and some of the other contestant's were fighting with some of the remaining white fang.

However Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, Blake and Ruby were missing. "Hey are you okay?" Velvet asked as she moved over to Simone. "Where are Ruby, Yang and Blake? Shouldn't they be with you?" Simone asked sounding frantic as Velvet noticed the pale clouded appearance of Simone's eyes. "Simone... What happened to your eye's?" She asked staring in shock at Simone. Simone though seemed to sense something all the way at the edge of her senses.

And with that she vanished as a copy appeared to aid her friends. She burst into the cafeteria were a red haired man was about to kill Yang. Simone charged at him with incredible speed but he turned the blade on her just barely in time. The blade went straight through her aura and cut into her flesh burning her across her chest. Simone recoiled back and fell to the ground. The man moved in to strike her down but shadow tendrils flew out of no where.

The man just barely dodged all but the last one which snuck in from below. It threw him off his feet and did a number on his aura. Simone climbed to her feet and stared at the man her face fierce. Before the man could say anything more Simone launched a swarm and shadow tendril's at him. He did his best to dodge and block them but they came from to many directions simultaneously. He was battered by them till Simone could feel the massive monster and the strange power both meeting at the top of the tower. "I don't have time for you... Count yourself lucky." Simone said speeding away before he could even move a muscle.

Simone gated to Ozpin's office. She nearly got hit by a blast of heat as someone was flinging fire around. She could tell Pyrrha was there fighting full force but she seemed to be losing. Simone took a deep breath and enveloped the area with darkness. However the fire woman made a large ball of fire and burned away the shadow's. Simone though had made 4 doppelgangers that now surrounded the woman with the original.

They all projected there aura's into intense beam's of energy. The woman though blocked them with flames as she weaved flames around. Then the flames surged into the Simone's one at a time. The real Simone was the only one who managed to avoid the flame blast. The other's crumbled apart having been burned to a crisp. Simone was breathing heavily clearly exhausted. That was when the giant monster moved in and attempted to eat Simone.

Instead Simone created a very large Aura spear and leapt up stabbing the monster in the face. The spear did not get very far into the bone plating on the monster's face. The monstrous Grimm threw Simone from it's head with a quick shake. Then Simone allowed the spear to burst forcing the dragon back. At the same time she made shadow tendrils swarm at the mystery woman. "I will burn you to a crisp for meddling." The woman said glaring at Simone.

The woman burned the tendril's away with a wave of flames. Pyrrha came in and flung a large gear at the woman forcing her to dodge. "I will teach you not to mess with those important to me." Simone said before appearing behind the woman punching her in the back. The woman flew across the room till she regained control and floated up in the air by the power residing in her aura. "I don't know what this power you hold is but I severely doubt that it will be enough to defeat me." Simone said as she appeared behind the woman again. Seemingly just standing on nothing.

"What how did you get behind me?" The woman said blasting fire at Simone as she turned around. Simone appeared all around the room each one staring at the woman intently. "Cinder was your name was it not?" Simone asked as the woman blasted away at the illusion's. "You see this is far from the first time we have met. We met on that roof before the school year. We met when you infiltrated beacon. And then we met again when you broke into the control tower. You are not nearly as smart as you thought." Simone said as she pulled a chunk of lightning dust crystal from a shadow gate.

As she held it power surged into her core from the dust. The dust lost it's color slowly till it was devoid of color and energy. Then Simone let the now red energy arc up into Cinder. Cinder narrowly manages to avoid the energy and form a bow and arrow. Then Cinder launches a volley of arrows at Simone most of them shattering on her aura. But some pierce through with the help of fire. Simone growls at Cinder as she pulls arrows out of her shoulder's, legs and gut.

"You don't handle flames very well do you?" Cinder asked grinning down at Simone. That was when the dragon suddenly came in for a bite again. Simone appeared on it's head with a big blade made of aura. She went to it's neck and started to hack away at the monster's neck causing it to screech as it's neck is cut. Before long the dragons head is severed and the grimm is dying. Simone then practically fly's into Cinder blade first.

Cinder's aura begin's to fail as Simone jams her blade of aura into Cinder with such force it is breaking apart. But by the time Cinder'a aura has failed Simone is left with a empty hand. And so Simone presses her hand into Cinder's chest. Then as the power in Cinder starts to go into Simone they both become engulfed in flames. Simone screams out as Cinder dies and her own soul is being burned by the power inside her.

Pyrrha catches Simone as she fall's and tries to put out the flames. But then Simone places her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and starts to release the burning power into her. As the last of the power leaves Simone she collapses in Pyrrha's arms as Ruby comes running in as fast as she can. "What happened to her?" Ruby asks her eyes filling with bloody tears. Pyrrha though is experiencing a strange surge of power as the maidens power's are now residing in her.

"I do not know... She stole the power of the lady we were fighting and then burst into flames. But then she transferred some of them power to me..." Pyrrha said looking to be in rough shape. But Simone was in far worse shape being burned all over. Ruby grabs her and lift's her up. "We need to hurry and get help..." Ruby said as they then left the wrecked tower.

* * *

 **The End**


	11. Chapter 11: The Finale

**Chapter 11: The Finale**

As Simone was laid out in her bed regenerating it was all hands on deck. Veetor and all of the vampires were struggling to delay the vampire army. While Violet and ruby were busy aiding in Vale. Simone suddenly came to mostly healed. She was suddenly on her feet and dressed in a reinforced coat. She marched into her armory and found a large blade hidden from sight. As she held the blade she formed a portal. When she stepped through she was standing in front of Beacon.

She immediately became aware of the sun on her face. She put her hood on and used her control of shadows to shroud her skin from the sun. She could hear the movement of many people and machines around her. She could smell the silver on there weapon's. "Why if it isn't the slayer's. What bring's you out here to greet me? I get the feeling it is not to thank me." She said as she could smell general Ironwood approaching.

"Are you... blind? So it did take effect after all. I had wondered if your peculiarity's would overcome the poison. Of course we could not be sure if we even made it successfully. The recipe is rather ancient and unusual." Ironwood said as he stared down at Simone. "As much as I enjoy our encounter's I really must be going. I have much to do in the next 3 hour's." Simone said as she started to walk past Ironwood. He tensed as she walked by.

But she kept going toward's what appeared to be a gathering of huntsmen. When she arrived she could feel the presence of Ruby as she appeared beside Simone. "Simone! What are you doing here? You were so badly injured just a few hour's ago. You couldn't possibly be all better could you?" Ruby said as she was suddenly hugging Simone while clinging to her. "Hey I am still sore from the whole burning from the inside out thing. But yes I am more or less fine." She said planting the tip of her blade in the ground.

"Where did you get that blade?" Ruby asked as she stared at the large black blade. "This weapon was just sitting in a hidden case in my armory. I could not detect it previously but with the loss of my sight my sense have changed." Simone said getting a concerned look from Ruby. "Yes I am now blind. No there is nothing that can be done. Yes I am aware of the vampire army. And yes I have a plan." Simone said as she walked further into the group dragging the blade.

* * *

Simone stood staring blindly out of a bullhead. "I don't see why you have to be on the front line." Ruby said as she stepped up next to Simone. "I am the only one that can take on there leader. They also have us outnumbered. And to top it all off they are all vampires. I am the only one who can even the odd's." Simone said as she held one of her parasol's. "Well I shall be going now. Be safe Ruby." Simone said before opening the bullhead door and jumping out.

She fell through a tree and landed with a heavy thud. "Alright now it is time to set these charges." She said as she suddenly set about sprinting through the forest setting up sunlight bombs. Meanwhile another Simone also wielding a parasol was setting up flame dust bombs. The final Simone to be dropped off held the large black blade. She was the closest to the current scout team. When they arrived Simone was immediately behind one. "Hello I am here to greet you." She said before swatting the vampire through a tree.

As the remaining vampire's attempted to encircle Simone she outpaced them. Then she suddenly sliced through all of them simultaneously. She left them as she waited for the army to arrive. When they did Simone stood before them. "Who are you?" A large vampire man said as he stepped forward. "I am Simone Astroya. The granddaughter of Astroya. Yield or I shall be forced to deal with you.." Simone said as she listened to there every move.

As expected the vampires all started to scoff and laugh. Then they started moving all around Simone as she dodged a few dozen arrow's and spear's. "Have it your way!" Simone yelled before sticking her hand out at the vampires. Suddenly the world filled with an overpowering sound like some kinda massive horn was being blown continuously. It was so loud everything around Simone rumbled. The vampires all started yelling and howling in pain as there sensitive ear's were bombarded by the sound.

Simone suddenly launched into action swinging her massive blade like it was made of feather's. Vampire blood and part's went flying as Simone sped through vampires around her cutting and cleaving through them like butter. In only a moment Simone had killed 40 vampires. But it was time for her to start luring them. So she slowed down and let the other vampires start to chase her as she headed for the first set of trap's.

When the bombs are triggered Simone can hear the vampires being burned. She could smell there burned flesh and hear there sounds of agony. But she keep's them following her through the next trap. Then there leader shows up wearing regal armor. He glares at Simone who has stopped. "So you are this Simone Astroya I have heard so much about?" He asks rhetorically. Simone is suddenly in front of him and he does not even flinch. "I am one of the first vampires." He said suddenly headbutting Simone.

She recoil's away from the impact then swing's her blade at incredible speeds. The man jumps back after just barely blocking the attack with his own blade. He blink's in surprise then smiles. "You think you can beat me? You are nothing but a blind little girl." He say's as he surges forward and swing's his blade. Simone blocks it at the last moment but he brings his knee straight up into her. The rest of the vampires watch in awe as the two powerhouses fight at speed's they cant even see.

Simone is launched into the air for but a moment. But another vampire was suddenly behind her and he elbowed her into the ground. Simone then flung herself to the side and flipped up to her feet. "Merek and Edmund you two make a dangerous pair." Another Simone said as she stepped up to them followed by about 6 more. "What is this trickery?" Merek asked as he stared at the doppelgangers. "They are exact replica's of me." Simone said as she stood at the ready with her large blade.

"How about we settle this just the three of us?" Simone asks suddenly standing with her doppelgangers. "Edmund instruct the troop's to continue to this 'vale'. I shall entertain our guests." Merek said as he shot forward impaling one of the fake Simone's. "As I thought they are not as good as the original. They are weaker." He said As Simone lunched him back with a swing of her sword. All of the Simone's joined back into the original.

Merek and Simone proceeded to start traded blows focusing on blocking each other's blade's. All while the vampire's continued there march to Vale. Ruby stood with James, Veetor and all there allies. "They are proceeding as planned..." Violet said as she stepped out of a bush. "Alright we have to hold them here. Men I know they outnumber us but we need buy Simone the time she needs." Veetor said to his men all of which roared in response.

James glared at them then nodded to his slayer's. "You know what is at stake here." He says as he sends the robot's to the front of everyone. Violet pulls Veetor to the side and speaks quietly to him. "I am not sure how well Simone can deal with Merek and it seems Edmund is gonna be joining him to fight her." She says barely audibly Veetor nods and runs into the woods much to everyone's confusion. Meanwhile Simone Merek and Edmund are all fighting throwing each other through tree's and such.

And moving faster then even a normal vampire can see. Simone was substantially faster then the other two and stronger as well. But Merek and Edmund were far more skilled in combat then she was. She was clearly at a disadvantage. She had small amount's of blood all over her from cuts and other injuries. But she heals so quickly the wounds only manage to shed a tiny bit of blood. "Just give up!" Merek says as he kicks Simone through a tree.

Simone gates behind Edmund but he was ready and thrusts his blade back at her. She narrowly evades but Merek is waiting for her and stabs his blade through her gut. Simone immediately strike's him with her palm sending him flying back. But Edmund is on her quickly kicking her leg's out from under her. Simone opens a gate below herself and arrives a few feet away. Only to have shadow's reach out and smack her to the ground.

Merek shows up and pulls his blade free from Simone's gut. Simone kicks Merek away then jumps to her feet. As Edmund approaches Simone point's her hand at him and the infernal horn sound goes off again. Edmund screeches as his ear's burst. However Merek just kicks Simone in the spine so hard she could feel her spine crack from the blow. She crumples to the ground as Merek start's to laugh. "You are definitely full of interesting ability's." He said as he slowly pointed his blade at her.

Just before he could stab her through the heart Veetor bursts in and Merek blocks his blow easily. Simone listen's as Veetor and Merek cross blades repeatedly. Simone's spine quickly starts to fix itself thanks to her vampiric regeneration. But Veetor was quickly becoming overwhelmed. And Edmund was finally climbing to his feet. As Edmund prepared to join Merek in fighting Veetor Simone climbed to her feet and silently appeared behind Edmund.

Next thing he knew Simone's large blade was sticking through his chest. As she pulled her blade from his chest he collapsed to the ground. However as she listened she heard Veetor stop and gasp. She could smell his blood. He coughed up some blood as Merek chuckled to himself. "You certainly do inspire loyalty don't you? Well sadly that has resulted in this mans death." Merek said as he was suddenly in front of Simone. Simone just stared blindly at him as rage filled her up.

Suddenly the two started fighting again Merek on the defensive this time. Simone was dodging every shadow tendril and sneaky strike. Merek found himself thrown through a rock before getting stomped into the ground. But in that moment Merek impaled Simone with a dozen shadow tendrils. But she just stomped him again harder this time. And again Simone stomps on his chest crushing his heart. Then she stab's her blade through his chest and appeared over Veetor. She leaned down to the dying vampire.

She held him as he died. Then she grabbed Merek's dying body and sped off to the site of the battle. When she arrived she could tell thing's were not going amazing here. She stopped in the center of the enemy and lifted her hand making the horn sound but not as strong. everyone turned to look at her as she dropped the body of Merek. "It is over! You no longer have any reason to fight! If you lay down your weapon's and join me I will take you safely to my island where we can build a kingdom for our kind!" Simone yell's so loudly everyone can hear her.

"However if you insist on fighting I will crush you." Simone said glaring as she 'looked' around. Slowly the vampires start to lay down there weapons. Eventually every last one of them has dropped there weapon. And then Simone open's a massive blue gate. "This way. You as well Ruby. "Simone said as the vampires all head through. Violet enter's towards the end with Ruby and her friends. And Simone is the last one to enter the gate closing behind her.

 **The END**

 **Or is it?**


	12. Sequal! Kinda

A Twice Cursed Life is a new story of mine taking place alongside A Cursed Life. Eventually it will also continue the story of Simone. I hope you enjoy!

Madeline and Ambrosia walked the frozen street's of Atlas as a blizzard forces everyone inside. "You seem to handle the cold well for a human." Ambrosia said as they found there way to there destination. "My semblance makes my body produce electricity inside itself. Which tends to create heat. Basically I am both charging up and keeping myself warm." She said in reply as they found themselves at a hotel.

The moment they walked in it was obvious something was wrong. There was no one in the lobby but all the lights were still on. They slowly walked further in till they got to the first room. The door was open and inside was a small pile of bodies. "They were drained of most of there blood. There are likely a lot of vampires here." Ambrosia said as they continued further in room after room was left open with drained bodies. Once they got to the third floor they heard screams from above. Madeline immediately ran off as Ambrosia just continued searching through the building.

Madeline came charging into a room on the top floor as she drew the blade. Vampires suddenly came swarming around her from all over. They were all looking nasty ears elongating and skin cracking. Madeline just slid the blade through the first vampire to charge her. The blade vaporized the creatures flesh as it touched it. The rest of the vampires all started to scream and roar as they attempted to swarm her but she just fried them as they touched her.

Ambrosia found a single man sitting in a dark room a couple of drained bodies next to him. "What are you supposed to be?" It asked in a deep slightly monstrous voice. It's eyes glowed blood red as it watched her. "I am Ambrosia chained and collared of the slayer's. Right now your servants are being massacred by the slayer holding my chains. She is using a 'blessed' silver blade." She said as the figure starts to laugh.

Ambrosia throws the knife from earlier at the figure but he just grabs it out of the air. "Your nothing but a vermin waiting to be crushed. And don't worry I will kill this slayer of your's once I am done with you." He said suddenly behind Ambrosia but the clay figurine jumped onto his face immediately. Next thing he knew it exploded and the ground gave way. He plummeted through each floor as debris from the floor's above came crashing down on top of him.


End file.
